A Cinderwolf Story
by uniqueimperfection
Summary: Leah Clearwater thought her life could not be more miserable. Her father passed away, High school mean girls, a job at a diner on top of being the only female wolf. Life was not going great. But when she meets an online friend things begin to change.
1. Summary and Character List

_Summary:_

Leah Clearwater thinks her life has been cursed and is headed to doom. She finds out she is a female shape-shifter, the only one in known history of the Quileute tribe. Her father passed away from finding out about her being a shape-shifter. She also gained two new annoying almost step sisters as her mother started dating Charlie Swan. Her mother was rarely around, always with Charlie therefore forcing Leah to get a job at a local diner. And on top of all that she was balancing school, attempting to attend the prestigious Julliard Dance School, and maintain peace. Her hectic life gained her the unpopular rank alongside her fellow pack family. But things change when the Cullen's transfer to Forks.

While chatting online, Leah meets a friendly stranger "SouthernEmpath" who attends Forks and dreams of attending a prestigious school in the south. The two continue their talks and to form a friendship. Texting and chatting with each other; however neither knows the others true identity. Leah and the pack love to hate the vampires. And the vampire's look lowly on the wolves therefore causing some tension.

What happens when "SouthernEmpath" asks Leah to meet her at the Winter Ball? Will sparks fly at their meeting or will their two worlds collide and fall into pieces? FIND OUT!

* * *

The Cinderwolf Story

Leah Clearwater – The only female shape-shifter in La Push. She wants to attend Julliard but has duties to protect La Push. She also works at a Diner under the Westworth's. She is bitter and often teased by the girls at school and the guys often see her as a guy instead of a girl. They do not see her pain because she hides behind a mask. She also is the Beta in Jacob's Pack. IM-TheHiddenHarpy. (Cinderella.)

Jasper Whitlock-Hale – Vampire who moves to Forks with his family. He wants to find a new meaning in life after seeing Alice find hers with Nicholas. He wants a purpose besides being a burden. He wants to return to his southern routes and attend College in the south as a History major, or musician. He has the ability to feel and manipulate peoples emotions. IM-SouthernEmpath. (Prince Charming)

Jacob Black – Leah's best friend since child hood and he is her Alpha. He gets Leah through the mess she gets in. He attends Forks High with Leah and Seth. IM-AlmightyAlphaPup (The Best friend/Gus */Fairy Godfather)

Seth Clearwater – Leah's brother. He is part of Jacob's pack and also attends Forks High with Jacob and Leah but in a year younger. He helps Jacob help Leah and also protects his sister. IM-ItsSC (The Brother/Jaq*/Fairy Godfather)

Alice Cullen – Vampire who moved to Forks with her family. She befriends Leah even with the protest of her family. She knows about the future of her and Jasper and helps it happen. However, she cannot see much of the events due to her inability to see visions involving the wolves. (Fairy Godmother)

Emmett McCarty – A vampire who moves to Forks with his family. He is dating Rosalie Hale. (The Duke)

Rosalie Hale – A vampire who moves to Forks with her family. She is Jasper's sister and often acts snobbish. She protests Alice's decision to befriend Leah but later softens up. (The Duchess)

Edward Cullen – A vampire who moves to Forks with his family. He is married to Bella Cullen. He has the gift to read minds. (The Duke)

Nicholas Cullen - A vampire who recently joined the Cullens and has found love with Alice. He has the ability to feel someone's relationship to another. (The Duke)

Esme Cullen – A vampire who moves to Forks with her family. She is the motherly figure to the Cullen children. (Queen)

Carlisle Cullen – A vampire who moves to Forks with his family. He is the leader of the coven and the fatherly figure to the Cullen children. He works at a hospital. (King)

Sue Clearwater – Leah's mother. She's rarely home. Which drove her to work for Maria's dads diner. (The Mom)

Harry Clearwater – Leah's father. He passes away when Leah and Seth started to phase. (The deceased Father)

Bella Cullen – A vampire who moves to Forks with her family. She is Edward's wife and sort of befriends Leah regardless of Leah's bitter attitude to her. (The Duchess)

Renesmee Cullen – A half-vampire who moves to Forks with her family. She is the daughter of Edward and Bella. She is a friend to Leah and also has a crush on Jacob. (The Fairy Godmother)

Jessica Stantley – A student at Forks High School. She has a huge crush on Jasper. Known as the Gossip Queen. (Wicked Step-Sister. )

Maria Westworth – A student at Forks High School. She wants Jasper. She constantly tries to get with him and even sets a plan to destroy Leah. Her family also established the Westworth Diner a few years back, the same diner Leah currently works in. She is known as the Queen Bee. (Wicked Step Mother. )

Lauren Mallory – A student at Forks High School. She had a huge crush on Edward before finding out he was married to Bella therefore she moved on to Jasper, the only single male in the Cullen family. Known as the school slut. (Wicked Step-Sister. )

Quil Altera – A wolf in Jacob's pack. He is also Leah's friend. (The Friend/Luke*)

Embry Call – A wolf in Jacob's pack. He is Leah's friend often seen with Seth. He has had a crush on Leah since they were kids. But with the Sam incident he knew better and backed away. (The Friend/Bert*)

Charlie Swan – Sue Clearwater's current boyfriend. He is the temporary guardian of Jessica and Lauren while both their parents are on business for the Winter/Spring Semesters. (The Step Father) [Note: He is not Bella's father. Instead he is the guardians of Jessica and Lauren. He doesn't know anything about the shape shifters or vampires]

Sam Uley – Leah's first and was her only boyfriend. He broke her heart when he imprinted on her cousin Emily. He is still in love with Leah but the imprint thing prevents it all from happening.

Emily Young- Leah's cousin. She also works at the Diner with Leah and tries to make two ends meet between them. She tries to help her as much as she can.

Billy Black – Jacob's father. He is one of the elders of the Quillete tribe. He acts like a second father to Leah and Seth especially with everything going on as of lately.

*-The Mice from the original movie; Disney's Cinderella.

* * *

Note: The Rez kids do attend school on the Rez with the exception of Jacob, Seth and Leah.

Bella has never lived in Forks, therefore no relations with anyone in Forks/La Push. She is also not Charlie's daughter. Charlie has no daughter/sons but is dating Sue Clearwater. Also for the sake of this story, there was a treaty made between the shape-shifters and the vampires. And yes the Cullen's drink animal blood.

* * *

**Based on the movies:** Disney's Cinderella, A Cinderella Story and Another Cinderella Story.

**Pixie's Note:** _It's a work in progress. I'm still trying to figure out if this idea even works. So be sure to give me some review (Even though there's no chapter to really review right now.) I just want to know if you think I should try writing with this idea in mind. See where it goes I guess._

_Oh and if there's ANY character I missed that you think should be mentioned, please PM me about it! I'm pretty sure I missed some minor characters for this fic but yeah._

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE 'CINDERELLA' STORY MOVIES. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Princess and Her Kingdom

_**Pixie's note:**__ So, I had a few reviews. Not quite the number I was looking for….BUT I was already getting impatient with the review numbers SO, I decided to post this chapter anyhow._

_Besides, it's an into the story chapter so I didn't want to wait anymore. Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. _

**The Ever So Amazing Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, but I did own Jasper in my dream once…

* * *

_A Cinderwolf Story_

**Chapter 1**: The Princess and Her Kingdom

Leah's POV

Once upon a time, in a castle far away lived a beautiful little princess, and her happy royal family. Well, technically it isn't really a castle far away but a rather cozy two story house in the middle of the La Push Reservation near Forks, Washington. It just seemed far away being in the middle of all the trees and the clouds. But to me, I was the princess and La Push was my kingdom.

I was my dad's favorite girl, my brother's role model and my mom's little angel. Everyone in the Rez loved me. I had everything I had ever wanted, Great friends and an amazing family.

I spent most of my day hanging out with my dad, playing sports with him and my brother Seth. Then go home and help mom cook dinner and set up the table. I didn't lack in the make-up and girly stuff, Mom and I spent enough time for that, I even managed to fall in love with dancing. But even with all that I preferred to bask in the things that my dad did. Regardless, I grew up in the perfect world.

I was the luckiest girl alive.

Dad was one of the tribal elders of the Quileute Tribe. We were pretty up there when it came to social standings.

Seth and I eventually started school, attending the school on the Rez. I was a 4.0 student, and I managed to live up to being a social butterfly. Ok so I wasn't the nicest girl in town but I wasn't that bad. Just fairly outspoken, that's all.

I didn't scare off any of the guys, well with the exception of a few of them. I was close friends with Jacob Black, and I was dating Sam Uley. I had a few close girl friends and a few guy friends, I didn't need much.

My life was perfection, and every birthday when they asked me to make a wish-I made no wishes at all.

I didn't need anything or want anything more. So why wish for anything?

Unfortunately, fate thought I needed something to spice up my life.

Sam Uley, my so called Prince Charming, up and left me for two weeks after freshman year started. Why? I didn't know, or well didn't know back then. Then when he returned to La Push, he broke it up with me for unexplainable reasons and ended up dating my cousin, Emily. Really? Emily? Emily freaking Young. My cousin, the girl I have treated like a sister my entire life becomes MY Prince Charming's princess.

And it doesn't stop there; my fairy tale crumbled before I even knew it.

The day it all happened was so clear in my mind it was like it happened yesterday. The cause of my bitter life and the reason for every hate I have for this world.

It was a Wednesday morning; Dad was sitting on the couch with Seth watching a re-run of "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" I was helping mom with breakfast, mom makes the greatest pancakes and I made brownies just for the joy of it.

Dad was going to take Seth and I to the Seattle Pow-wow this weekend. I was excited and so was Seth. We would be entering the contest dances, and of course I somehow always loved spending those times with dad and Seth. They were priceless memories no one could take from me. Little did I know the unthinkable was going to happen that Wednesday night.

The day went on like the usual, Mom would tell Seth and I to do chores, then once we were done dad would take us fishing for an hour. Then Jake would come over, that is if he wasn't hung up on the whole "I'm matured now." thing which he has been on lately. Seems like a lot of the guys in the Rez I hung out with walk down that 'Leah Clearwater is no longer fun to hang out with' road. It irritated me but, I didn't care.

Then around five mom would call us home. I would help in the kitchen and Seth and dad would be watching TV. But this was different.

Mom called us home at four thirty. She didn't ask for my help to cook instead she and dad were in the kitchen talking and cooking.

Seth and I sat on the couch, until the sibling rivalry got the best of us. Seth blew a fuse and so did I. We were fighting on the couch, wrestling. Then, Seth pushed the final button. He pulled the "At least I'm not bitterly hung up on Sam and it's been six months" card. It was like a slap to my face. I rose from the couch no words, but Seth didn't apologize. He just glared at me and I returned that murderous glare.

And within the span of five seconds the unthinkable and impossible thing happened. Seth taunted me. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as I felt my body feverish and taken over. I lunged towards him; my vision must've been blurred because I didn't see Seth, but instead sandy colored fur and a wolf growling at me as I pinned him down.

_I'm sorry Leah! I didn't mean it! I'm Sorry!_

I felt my blood boil as I dug my 'hands' on his shoulders. It was then that I heard my mother's scream and a gasp from dad. And it all happened so fast.

Dad trembled, looking at the sight of me and Seth. I must've been out of it. I couldn't see what was wrong. Then as I watched my dad clutch his chest and soon fall to the floor did I catch a glimpse of what I had become. In the mirror, was a reflection of a small gray wolf. As I saw my reflection, I took my grip off Seth and watched him change back to normal. And I still stood there like a wolf.

I let out a whine before I too changed back, standing there bare naked in the middle of the room. I was so dazed, confused, scared and so many things gone through my mind. It didn't register to me that my mother was screaming in panic.

Billy Black came rushing in our house, probably when he heard the loud yelling and banging of the numerous items I damaged when I attacked my brother. I still stood there, motionless.

My head turned slightly to my collapsed father before it registered to me. I gasped as I ran to him, uncaring that everyone could see me in my bare glory. It didn't help Jacob was now there to see this. Great, he'll give me hell for this one but it didn't matter that he would. Not then.

I was afraid I was losing my dad, and sure enough the next few hours at the hospital confirmed that. My dad passed away that night. Cause of death, heart attack.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I did this to him, I killed him. I transformed into this beastly _thing._ And to be honest, it was the first I've ever seen myself really attack my brother. I was a monster.

I remember crying myself to sleep almost every day after that night. Billy had to sit Seth and I down to tell us what had happened. Why we're all of a sudden a freak of nature and how to cope with it.

To top it all off, I was stuck in Sam Uley's pack. My ex boyfriend, who I still have strong feelings of dislike for but I think I had found a way to vent about all the bad stuff happening to me. Showing the rest of the pack what it's like to have your heart broken, then come out as a monster and accidentally cause your dad a heart attack.

Oh yes, that was the start of the bitter life of Leah Clearwater. The Genetic dead end, the bitter harpy. The freak of nature, the always will be cursed by the freaking wolf spirits.

You have no idea how much I hate life. I swear, I would kill whatever caused me to be this she-wolf. I haven't even seen a vampire and I already hate them. Stupid leeches.

After a year of being a freak, my mom decided to date again. Hello, my father JUST died and she wants to date other people because "Your dad would want me to be happy. He wants us all to be happy Lee."

Well happy my butt. I turned into a dog and there's no sign of vampires in the area and I was stuck patrolling the town for something that's not even here. Then my mom decided to date. And who does she dates? The freaking chief of police.

I swear, my life isn't a fairy tale but a freak show or better yet a Horror movie.

Charlie Swan, is a 40-year old virgin. I can guarantee you that much. I guess I would have to say he's a great guy and blah blah blah but really… He isn't that much of a looker or that great.

He moved in with me, mom and Seth about a month ago. Then two weeks ago, he inherited guardianship to two annoying as hell teenage girls named Jessica Stantley and Lauren Mallory. Lucky for me, the three lived in the house out back that Charlie insisted they have. So Seth, mom and I could still have the house to ourselves. Partially.

Seth was rarely around the house now; he spent a lot more time with Jacob than he did with me. I spent some time with them but I guess I turned into some sort of beast that just didn't want anyone to hang out with me.

I still am over protective over Seth; I never allowed going on a night watch without him. I had to keep an eye out for him; I also wasn't into the whole idea of idolizing Jacob Black. I mean, really Jacob Black. The guy was not a good role model but at least Jake keeps an eye on Seth, At least.

Mom was now rarely home, working as much as she could to maintain the family life. If she isn't working she's out on dates with Charlie. This then forced me to find a job, to my dismay Charlie offered that I work at the local diner, Westworths. He said that Lauren and Jessica spend time there and the owner is the father of the two girl's best friend which guaranteed me a spot at working there.

So I did, fine, I needed the money because I had high hopes for attending Julliard and I wanted to be out of the house before Mom and Charlie decide to tie the knot. THAT I do not want to be there for, plus I had to make sure I could support Seth if stuff happens. I didn't care that I had to put up with the lame customers and annoying people who came by the joint. I was pissed, sure but life was hell. I learned that.

Oh and mom insisted Seth and I go to Forks High School now. Along with Lauren and Jessica, hah like that would make things better. I convinced the rest of the pack to attend Forks with me and Seth, or well tried. Only Jacob transferred but still it was better than nothing.

So this is my life now.

I, Leah Clearwater, the once social butterfly Princess of my own Palace, now work at Westworth's Diner as a waitress and apparently part of the janitorial staff. I was also a social outcast because being a mythical wolf girl puts a halt on your social life. I was still single, and have been for the past two flipping years. I became a bitter hateful girl due to the past events in my life. Oh and did I mention how I was a freak of nature that has to deal with the normal peer pressure of BEING A GIRL?!?

Yeah, no guy sees me as a girl now. Because I have NO time to care about how I look. I throw on something in hopes I don't tear it into shreds later. Yes another reason why I don't care how I look, it all gets ruined by the stupid transformation junk I go through every day. My only friends are the pack, which was Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil and finally yours truly. Jacob finally made his own pack because Sam always has a stick up his behind. Thank goodness for Jacob Black, the boy can keep me sane and drive me insane all at the same time.

But this was the messed up life I now lived. Or well forced to put up with.

I just wish things would get better and not worse and when the heck are those bloodsuckers coming?! I'm wasting my life waiting for these stupid species of things that caused me my happy ending.

They better have a hell of a reason why they delayed their stupid arrival. I'm going to blow a fuse and rip their heads off if they don't show up soon.

I wish those stupid bloodsuckers were here already. Oh yeah, I really wish that now.

_Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it. _

Hah, funny thing is, I want it. Bring on the vampires, because Leah Clearwater is ready-no, HAS been ready for you leeches. Bring it.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:** There ya have it. The Life of Leah Clearwater. Next chapter is all about…Well I can't tell ya what it's all about. But I already have it written out. I will post it sometime after I re-edit it and what not. Hope I did ok writing from Leah's POV._

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW=PREVIEW._

_CIAO!_


	3. Chapter 2 : Reality and Fantasy

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own twilight. I don't own the Cinderella related movies. I only own a monkey named jumba._

_**Pixie's Note:**__ I wrote this the same night I wrote the first chapter. I think it works better when I write chapters in a coupling thing. But we shall see. I actually write the chapters while watching a movie. So if there's some familiarity then it's the fact some movie made me say it. xD_

_Also, BE SURE TO REVIEW. I really want to hear some feedback so I can improve on stuff and work on things. Feedback=better stories. :] So REVIEW. I also give a preview to my reviewers. Why, Yes. I am bribing you to review. xD_

_Any who, here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. _

_DEDICATED TO: Jenine, Kaya, Lochnessa, OSKENSO, and twilight22lover_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2 :** Reality and Fantasy

Leah's POV

"Leah Clearwater you get out of bed right now! Do you hear me? LEAH!"I heard my mom yell from the outside of my door, her fist banging wildly against the wood.

I locked my door at night now. Seth or mom would bust in without knocking and Jake would too. That's what the "Knock before entering" sign was for but that sign went on unnoticed hence the lock.

"LEAH! WAKE UP! You leave me with no choice; I'm getting Charlie to unlock this door right now."

I groaned and rolled over in bed. I had worked the night shift at the diner, and then had to do the late night shift patrolling with the pack. Sam and Jacob had a meeting the other night. According to them they smell the vampire's in the area so all of us were on high alert. And were required the extra late shift.

I really could careless, yeah sure it's been a little stinky lately but I haven't seen any of them. I saw a few dead deer's and I think a bear the other day, which seemed like a work of a leech because it sure stunk the place with their scent but it wasn't a threat at all. But hey, I wanted them to come. Bring them on.

If I could have a huge sign that said, "Free food here for vampires. Blood drive today."I would post it all over town. Get rid of all of them then get this curse off me.

According to Billy though, we can't hurt the vampires that he thinks are in the area. Supposedly there was a few of them that only drink animal blood that came two generations ago. Regardless, I still don't trust those little leeches.

"LEAH! WAKE UP! Mom's going to get Charlie to open up your door if you don't!"I heard Seth warn me. I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at the door.

"Leave me be. I want sleep."I mumbled as I pulled the covers up to my head, only to have them pulled down again within seconds.

"Hey harpy, get up. We have school in an hour." I heard Jacob's voice tell me. I opened my eyes surprised to see Jacob Black hovering above me. Where the hell did he come from?

"What part of 'Knock before entering' do you not understand?"I asked as I pulled the cover over my head again.

"I didn't go through the door."He answered nonchalantly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I pulled the cover down just a tiny bit as I looked at him. "Really? Where Oh fearless leader did you come from?" I winced at the light that hit my face. Damn, he came through my window.

"The window you don't lock." I rolled my eyes at him. He on the other hand, had that smirk on his face. What I would pay for, to rip that smirk off his lips.

"Dammit. I'm locking my window from now on."I groaned as I turned to lie on my stomach, my head buried into my pillow.

I heard Jacob sigh before pulling the sheets completely off my bed, and then moved to grab my pillow. The nerve he had smacking my head with the pillow. "Get up, Clearwater. It's only been a month since school started. Tardy marks do affect your grade you know."

I glared at him. Oh if only looks could kill. "Zip it, Black. And get out of my room. I have an hour to look decent for class." I said as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was too early to be up. I really need a better way to keep everyone from waking me up.

"You? Look decent? Since when?" Jacob remarked, oh don't push me there. I grabbed the pillow off the floor and smacked him with it. Twice. He deserved it.

"Oh shut up. Go stuff yourself with Seth." I ordered, letting the pillow fall on the bed as I got up to my closet. Yeah, not much of a choice of clothing, I didn't mind. Then again, Note to self: Tell mom to take you shopping. ASAP.

"Yeah sure wolfette." I heard Jacob reply.

"Shut UP!" I finally snapped looking sharply at him. "Besides don't say that around here. Remember clone one and clone two live in the premises and the queen of all lameness is the daughter of my boss. So don't screw this up for me. Now get out!" I screamed at him before grabbing a baseball from a nearby table and throwing it at him as hard as I could.

"Ok ok, got it. No need to kill me, oh great harpy beta."I could hear him laugh and then high five Seth as they made their way down the hallway. God, those two are torture.

I let out a soft sigh as I leaned against my closet for a second. Yeah, I was definitely not a morning person. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the nearest pair of shorts, a black tank top, and whatever else I needed from my closet before making my way to the bathroom.

My morning ritual did not include spending two hours in the shower, an hour deciding an outfit, an hour caking on make-up and fixing my hair. No, not at all. I took five minutes tops picking clothes, half an hour in the shower. Five minutes to dry my hair and put it up in a bun. Two minutes to put lotion on my copper skin. And two seconds putting lip balm on my lips. And without a second look I was done. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. Yep, that was my morning routine.

The smell of waffles was fresh in the air. I rolled my eyes as I watched Jacob and Seth stuff their faces with waffles. What pigs. I shook my head as I grabbed one waffle from Jacob's plate. I ate it in record time before stealing Seth's last waffle.

I flashed them both a grin before walking past my mom as I stuffed the waffle in my mouth. I slipped on my converse before I walked out the door, grabbing my car keys out to the van.

"We're taking my car today."Jacob proudly announced from behind me.

No way are we taking that little junk of a car. My van may look like a mess but it sure as hell runs better than the 'Rabbit'. That and the fact the van looks better than the 'Rabbit'. I may be someone who doesn't care about what she looks but I want to go to school in a car that's decent, actually I want to ride in a car that can MAKE it to Forks High School. I am not pushing that car to Forks. No way.

"No."I said simply but as always, Jacob was already in the car starting it up.

"You can have shot gun, Lee."Seth said as he walked passed me and to the back seat. I slapped my hand to my face, and then rubbed my temples to calm myself. I already hate this day. Hate it, hate it HATE it.

"Get in the car, Almighty Leah Clearwater, Beta to the amazing Alpha Jacob the Great Black."I swear Jacob loves to get under my skin. He's lucky he's my alpha or else I would've attacked him right there and then.

I rolled my eyes, shifting my bag slightly as my made my way to the car. As I opened the door I heard a car pull up behind us. From the view on the mirror, I knew exactly who it was. Plus the Vera Wang perfume all three of them wore was poisoning my lungs.

"Nice ride." I heard one of them say, the nasally giddy tone hinted me that it was none other than Lauren Mallory. Clone 1 in my books.

"I agree, totally a great ride. It's like the best car in the world, no the universe" Jessica Stantley chipped in. Oh yeah, definitely Clone 2.

"You killed it Jessica."I heard Lauren say and the two began to argue. I shook my head as I turned around.

"See you at school losers. Oh and Leah, daddy says you need to work at the diner right after school and the night shift. Tough luck." Oh that snobbish tone, irritating wannabe. That was Maria Westworth. Queen bee of Forks, the leader of the said clones and of course the diner owner's daughter. So technically she ruled my world-no it was her world, I was just living in it.

I glared at them as I threw my bag in and got in the car. I was so not in the mood for this. I watched them drive past us and in front of us. Lucky me, I get to watch all of them poke fun of me while I get to sit in the passenger's seat for the wretched rabbit.

As we got closer to the school parking lot, I smelled something. It wasn't pleasant. No, it was annoying, disgusting and intolerable.

"Hey Jake, free spot over there." Seth pointed out as he came in the middle of me and Jake. Pointing out to the three car parking spot we could take, but it was also next to the three witches car which was bad but like I said three free parking spots mean our car can be away from those witches.

I looked down at Seth, giving him a look before he retreated to his spot. Jake pulled up to park at the middle spot but that's when a Jeep pulled into the spot. Then, I saw a red BMW convertible pull up to the spot next to it, then a Silver Volvo on the other side of it. Geez What kind of world is this?

"Just our fricking luck." I mumbled before smelled something distasteful. I knew exactly what I smelled and so did Jake and Seth because we all growled like dogs in the car. The doors of the cars opened, instantly Jake and I looked at each other. Oh definitely know where it's coming from now, that stink was far worse than anything I could imagine. Seth even held his nose to block the stench and hold back all emotions.

Then that's when I saw them, eight of them to be exact. Pale, beautiful and flawless. They fit what I imagined what they would look like, minus the fangs. I knew they smelled us because they immediately looked at our car. Glaring and hissing under their breath.

Jacob and I glared at them, Jacobs grip on the steering wheel was tight, I dug my nails into the seat cover and Seth gripped his books. Oh how I wanted to attack all of them now. Screw public humiliation, I had grudges against these beings.

I rolled my eyes as I saw a girl with blonde hair scoff as she looked at us. The big muscle guy she was with looked like he was ready to jump on us when the blonde signals him to. There was a brunette that held hands with this bronze redish haired guy and he held a younger girls arm like a dad would. All three of them staring at us, the bronze guy was looking at us like we were under a microscope.

And as the younger girl came to our view, I saw that Jacob's grip tightened and he had that stupid puppy love dog look. The look that resembles how Sam looked at Emily… Shit, no no no!

"JACOB BLACK SNAP OUT OF IT THIS INSTANT!"I screamed from the car, shaking him. I sounded like my mom but I could care less, my alpha just imprinted on a vampire. Well the younger girl didn't seem like the rest of them but still!

"Dammit tell me you didn't do what I think you just did. Jacob? JACOB!"I snapped him out of it, or at least tried to. Seth was confused and about a billion pairs of eyes were now glued to Jacobs's rabbit. I screamed in frustration as I saw it isn't working, stupid Jacob, stupid imprint, stupid vampires.

The leeches were still looking at us, now the bronze redish haired guy looked protective of the young girl. Yeah keep walking leech. You just made my friend a walking love zombie so keep walking before I tear you all to shreds with my own hands.

I raised a brow as I saw him smirk at me, what in the world? And then there was the short haired girl linked arms with a raven haired guy. The small girl was smiling at us. Ok freaky little bloodsucker right

there. And beside them was this honey haired boy. Something about him was off, plus he looked like he wasn't breathing. That or he really needed to go to the bathroom, I pick the breathing theory since I don't exactly know if those leeches even use a bathroom.

"Free spot to the left, Jake." Seth pointed out trying to calm the rather stiffened tension in the car. We saw a car pull out of the spot not too far from us.

Finally. I needed to get out of this car, snap Jake out of his trance and find out more about those suckers. No scratch that, I needed to get my hands on those suckers and tell them to burn in hell.

Jake only nodded to Seth, dazed and loopy as the imprint thing took over him. Oh what cursed world I live in. Poor boy, now he was a slave to a leech child. God how I hated the imprint crap.

I rolled my eyes after Jacob finally parked, "Took you look enough oh great Alpha." I answered as I got out of the car, slamming the door enough to snap Jacob out of his trance.

"Seth, He's all yours!" I said as I waved them off and headed to class. I didn't even look back; I could hear Seth trying to snap Jake out of it. My poor brother left alone with zombie black, but I had class to get to.

I was lucky to even make it to class on time. Science was my least favorite subject and I wonder why I have it in the morning. I sat in the back of the class, sitting next to Eric Yorkie. He was talking about the winter formal and I didn't care nor would I go with him so I ignored him. Class went on as usual, lecture and boring notes. I was so close to falling asleep.

Then I smelled something. I saw the small short haired bloodsucker and her buddy honey haired boy walk to class. Great I had them in my class? My eyes were glued to them and I can tell they aren't breathing. Yeah I know I would hold my breath if I could too, too bad I actually have LIFE in me unlike those leeches who drain them out of humans.

"Everyone, this is Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. They will be joining us. Please help them out if they need anything." I heard Mr. Gladstone tell the class. A leech-no two leeches are in my class. My flipping luck. Every morning from now on would suck. Not like it hasn't been already.

Then it hit me, humans and leeches and ONE wolf girl in a classroom. Anything can happen and one of these leeches would be able to take me on and distract me while one kills the class. Shit. I need to be high on guard for this one.

I saw the pixie girl grin at me brightly. Ok note to self, Stay away from the pixie leech she's a nut job. Wait, what if it was some mask, distract me by freaking me out at her weirdness. I started to plan out what I can do in case one of them attacks. I can use the shelves to throw stuff at them, I can run under the huge teacher's desk to phase and I can probably try and save at least half the class.

I saw them sit in the empty table next to mine. They both seemed to still not breathe, Offended by my smell but really? I didn't smell that bad, they smell pretty bad themselves. I wonder if they even shower, I mean they aren't exactly normal or even human at all. At least I was still somewhat human.

"Alright class that is it for today's lesson, you can go to your respective computers for the rest of the class for the computerized portion of the lab. Be sure to stay on the directed website…" I tuned the old guy out as I plugged my earphones in my ears and blocked out the rest of the class. I made sure my music was soft enough to hear a change in the class but good enough so I can look distracted. They can probably hear my music anyway.

I gathered my things and walked to computer 28, the one that was given to me the beginning of the month. It was an old Mac; school provided it for all the labs in the school. Oh jolly for old computers that act like snails online.

Sadly to my right was the pixie girl, Alice. She was too bubbly and happy. It was like watching The Teletubbies but it was probably some act to fool me. Sorry, it ain't working Lala.

Next to her was Jasper aka honey haired constipation. Yes, I am making up nicknames for these leeches.

He is honey haired constipation, his pixie friend was nut job Shorty, the bronze haired boy earlier was stupid leech, the blonde one was leech bitch, the muscular one was the thing, the brunette was weird leech, the younger girl was the stupid imprint, and the raven haired boy that was linked with said nut job is the funny looking one.

The computerized lab work wasn't hard so I finished it in record time, for a class I hated that was an achievement.

I looked around to see Gladstone had drifted off to sleep, the rest of the class was goofing off and the two bloodsuckers were working on the lab. Surprisingly no attacks, no threats and I was keeping a close eye on them. So far so good on that assignment, just hate the smell.

I opened a new window on the computer and pulled up the easiest way to the schools chat room. Jacob, Seth and I found out about the school chat room about a week of being in Forks. Eric mentioned it and we took advantage of it. Most of the time Jake was on, Seth would get on occasionally but it was a good time killer.

Half the schools population was on it. Seth wasn't on now and Jacob wasn't either. Probably still dazed about the imprint and Seth was actually paying attention in class.

I sighed as I signed on. Typing my username as 'thehiddenharpy'. No one knew it was me, except Jake and Seth. I didn't bother talking to anyone else. But today might be the exception seeing they weren't around.

Yeah sure, people were online during class time but none of them were good to talk to. I scrolled over the list of people, none of them seemed appealing.

I turned to my iPhone, changing the song that was playing before looking around the room. Everyone was still goofing off and the two vampires' were now talking secretly amongst themselves. The nut job one seemed to be all giggly so I was sure I could assume they weren't planning an attack unless they were tricking me. God this job was tiring as hell and If they were plotting something, I could just jump on both of them. I could take them on in my wolf form. I don't care if I'm going to be called the freak of the school, I already was a freak.

I sighed as I turned back to the computer screen. I saw a few people chatting about how boring class was, how Johnsons was really bald and so forth. But in the midst of this I caught this one little line.

**Southernempath has joined the chat**

I tapped my fingers over the keyboard, contemplating. I had to kill time, and this would be a good way to do it. The screen name screamed at me like it was calling me to talk to the person. I pondered about it for a moment before I grabbed the mouse and double clicked his screen name. A new IM window opened and now a conversation was to begin. Now, what to say what to say?

* * *

_**Pixie's note:**__ OH what a cliffy. But I had to leave you guys hanging. I realized the chapters are quite lengthy and stuff. So tell me if I should shorten them or keep them this long. Hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to  
_

_CIAO! _


	4. Chapter 3 : The Goods and The Bads

_**PIXIES NOTE:**__ Oh dear, I am in for it. I was in my creative muse today despite some things._

_I also want to say I got a new white maltese puppy! Her name is Lee-Lee. From Leah ofcourse! _

_Anyhow, I had a rather busy week last week so updating was hard to do. But I did manage to get this one done tonight! :]_

_Hope you all enjoy it!_

_REVIEW=PREVIEW! _

_I love to get those e-mails saying I have new story reviews or someone put my story on their favorites list or alerts list. It makes me happy! :] It really does so keep reviewing, favoriting and Alerting. A happy pixie is a good pixie. A good pixie, updates every week. hehe_

_DEDICATED TO: My friends Kay and Jenine,my cousin Nessie. And the loyal readers who review, alert and favorite A Cinderwolf Story _ twilight22lover_,_huskies4ever, Oskenso, Bananna18_,_ La80elf_,_ oneandonlyluver_,_ twilight addict 17_,_ Meriie_,_ ponyfrog123_._

_HAPPY READING! _

_

* * *

  
_

**A Cinderwolf Story**

**Chapter 3 :** The Goods and The Bads of High School.

I tapped my fingers against the keyboard as I typed my message. Once I was done, I quickly pushed enter. I had to admit I was pretty nervous for this kids reply, wow Leah Clearwater is nervous about an IM talk. For the sake of all myths I was a wolf scared of some talk with a cyber kid. I sighed the kid was probably not going to reply. I heard the Goo Goo Dolls song, Sympathy blasting from my ears. Geez the song was somewhat perfect for the situation, Somewhat. Everything's all wrong and I am not the most approachable person hence no one will want to talk to freaky Leah.

I sighed again as I clicked the little x on the box. I was about to turn off the computer when something popped up on my screen.

_**The Hidden Harpy**:__ Uh hi. I'm not the greatest at these things so I'll make it short. Hi. _

**_Southern Empath:_**_ Hello._

Oh geez this kid was a talker. I can probably picture this kid looking like the geek outsiders of the school. The ones who spend all their time in a library and study but those kids won't be on the chat, or would they? I sucked it up and decided to reply.

**_The Hidden Harpy:_**_ So uh yeah, what are you uh up to?_

**_Southern Empath:_**_Uh is not a word in the English language, it's a sound we make in person. _

Wow this guy must be insane. Seriously? Correcting me for my so called 'english' was uncalled for.

**_The Hidden Harpy:_**_ Oh well sorry My English is horrible to you. Geez, I wonder how many people you correct because of a few English mistakes._

**_Southern Empath:_**_ Just you. _

**_The Hidden Harpy:_**_ Oh wow, I feel special. -.- Not._

**_Southern Empath:_**_ Don't take it personally, I didn't mean to offend you. I was only trying to make a conversation. It worked didn't it?_

**_The Hidden Harpy:_**_ Hah funny, but next time be considerate of others emotions. _

**_Southern Empath:_**_ You have no idea._

**_Southern Empath:_**_I probably understand it more than you can imagine._

**_The Hidden Harpy:_**_Yeah sure. But you know that still wasn't the best ice breaker. _

**_Southern Empath:_**_ And for that I am sorry._

**_The Hidden Harpy:_**_ Well since I'm feeling rather generous and oddly nice today, I forgive you._

Our conversation went on from there, I never asked his name, and instead I asked irrelevant questions. Never once did our conversation fall flat. It just kept going on and on.

Class went on. Little nutjob shorty and her honey haired constipation friend had been hell in Biology. I mean she was giggling away while honey haired constipation was glued to the screen typing. I didn't even bother looking at what they were doing. They were bugging me enough, I don't want to see a "How to kill a classroom full of students." window on wikiHow. I really didn't.

I was mildly entertained by the new chat member. Sure we talked for a while; for once it was nice to talk to someone other than Jacob or Seth. It wasn't much chatter seeing as class ended about fifteen minutes after, but it was better than nothing and sitting there bored out of my mind. Actually, it didn't stop there. Somehow the kid knew how to entertain me; I left my phone connected to the school chat. You know those weird things where they can send IM texts, yeah those.

Jacob and I did that a lot to keep our sanity during most classes, but today Mr. southernempath had been the IM-er. I didn't mind that he and I were talking actually; he kept me sane through Calculus, English and History. He wasn't uptight, he had some humor, sure some stuff made him sound like a geek but it was nice to have some sort of intellectual conversations once in a while.

It had been a few hours since I last saw Seth and Jacob, it was finally lunch my favorite subject of the day. I stood posted outside the cafeteria doors, waiting patiently for Seth and Jacob to come and join me.

I growled when I heard my stomach scream for food. It was begging for food, like Jacob and the rest of the pack when they come to the diner during my work days. Lucky for them most of the Rez kids work there or else I would've been in big trouble giving them free food. "God, where the hell are they?!" I asked loudly out of frustration and as if on cue Beavis and Butthead appeared.

"What took you guys so long?"I asked, not caring if I sounded like a complete whiny bitch. Not that they didn't know that already.

"Sorry Lee, I had a test!" Seth quickly answered already feeling sorry he kept me waiting. Ah my poor naïve brother.

I look at Jacob waiting for a reply before I turned around and spotted the bloodsucking army. "Her."Jacob said with the stupid childish grin on his face. Note to self: Slap Jacob later.

"Oh geez. My oh so great Alpha has become a zombie. Imprint one. Beta negative five hundred and two."I said sarcastically as I began to walk inside the cafeteria with them. "And by the way thanks for leaving me bored in all my classes. Whatever happened to We'll always be online Leah. It won't matter because we have phones Leah. We'll always be online with you Leah."I mocked, glaring at the both of them.

"What's with the attitude? Oh wait, it's just you being you. Relax I was preoccupied. You survived hell didn't you?"Jacob needs to shut his mouth before I make sure his little friend and his two buddies are incapable of making babies for the rest of Jacob Black's life.

"Sorry about not being on Lee. I had a test in all of my classes. You know mom wants us to do good in school. I've been struggling staying up to study with our new night shifts." Seth apologized. I felt bad for my brother, I can run all day and all night and not feel tired but to study and do heavy patrolling late at night was taking a toll on the poor kid. Note to self: Kick Sam's Jackpot AND Jacobs.

I shook my head sending Jacob a warning glare. I sent him the look that screams 'Let my brother at least two hours off patrol duty or you will suffer.'

I turned back to Seth, giving him a slight smile as we made it through the crowd and to the lunch line. "No its fine, Seth. I was bored that's all."I replied as I grabbed a tray, grabbing a bottle of water and a juice pack before moving on to whatever was next.

"Whoa, Clearwater you ok?" Jacob asked as he grabbed three juice packs, two waters and soon enough two plates of fries.

"Uh yeah why?"I asked, looking at him briefly before grabbing a hamburger plate and PB&J for dessert.

Jacob shrugged as he grabbed two hamburger plates and a PB&J."You just shrugged off what happened."He said as I watch him grab jello and a mousse.

I rolled my eyes before pulling a twenty out of my pockets, enough to pay for me and Seth alone. Jacob is on his own paying his lunch. Besides with the looks of what he's got in his plate he's got enough to feed starving children in Malaysia. Too bad Jacob can devour all that, and apparently Seth too.

As I waited for Jacob to pay, I stood watching theleeches enter the cafeteria. I felt like gagging as their smell hit my nostrils. Good thing I was hungry beyond words, or else I would've lost my appetite.

As Jacob rejoined me and Seth, I resumed the previous conversation."So what? Unlike you I'm not a slave to imprinting. Anyway almighty Alpha since you wanted to know, I managed to kill time in science and history without your help or Seth for that fact."I stated as I pushed and shoved Jake towards an empty table.

Yep, I admit defeat as I saw the little stupid imprint walk in with stupid leech and stupid leech was ofcourse with weird leech. They joined Nut job shorty, Bitch leech, Funny looking leech, the thing and honey haired constipation in the corner table. I would prefer to have them go away to Narnia, better there than here. Maybe there I would be living in a nice house with a white picket fence with Sam Uley as my husband. But no they had to be here.

"I had a test in my math class and in English! All of my classes I had a test in Lee, "Seth spoke snapping me out of my thoughts, but before he could even finish his apology I interrupted.

"It's fine Seth, really. I don't blame you for not being on. I'm just pointing out the fact you two weren't. That's it. Not grilling anyone over anything you know. "I answered before shrugging as we began to look for a free table to sit at.

"Whoa ok what happened to you and what did you do to the real Leah Clearwater?"Jacob joked as he looked over me. He was inspecting me as if I really wasn't myself, yeah like I was never myself.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob, trying to keep my cool. "I met a new friend. Why does that bother you all mighty Alpha?" I said sarcastically glancing over him. He was for the moment paying attention to me and not the stupid imprint.

"Oh great beta I bow down to you because I am extremely jealous of you bitchiness and I feel the need to mourn for your new friend. Poor friend of yours has no clue what the real you is made up of. " He replied causing Seth to burst into laughter, and I myself had to admit that was funny but I wasn't laughing. I was about to say my favorite comeback to Jacob until I heard irritating voices nearing us.

"Move. Move. Ew Move." I looked at where it was coming from, It was Maria and her two clone sidekicks Jessica and Lauren. They were making their way through the cafeteria, I swear they think they own this place. Girls like them make me gag even worse than the leeches. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, that was until the three witches stood in front of Seth, Jacob and I.

"Oh look who we have here, it's the three muskalosers. Did you have fun finding a parking?" Maria asked, looking innocent. She flung her locks back as if showing off. Yeah like I would fall or care for that. If she hasn't realized, all the attention was now on the bloodsuckers and not her. So HA! To her.

"We heard you lost three spots."Lauren aka Clone one chimed in.

"You snooze you lose."Jessica aka clone two added.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Seriously, these girls are just looking for trouble. It was like they were writing their death wish, signed with hearts.

"Oh great, the wicked witch of the west and her posse have arrived."I said looking at them with an irritated look on my face.

"And who are you Pocahontas and her chipmunks?" I rolled my eyes; my grip on my tray had gotten tighter as the three girls erupted into laughter. Jacob and Seth were already a step in front of me, blocking me from attacking her and making sure they could hold me back just in case.

"Actually, Pocahontas's is far more prettier than you. You on the other hand look like a slave girl. That's about right, right slave girl?" Maria voiced out, she had that wicked look on her face. A smirk tugging on her lips as she crossed her arms waiting for my reply. Jessica and Lauren did the same, the same look taunting me. Provoking me to attack. I was beginning to shake, my blood was boiling inside me. I was about ready to phase.

I dropped my tray to the floor, not caring that I had made a mess. I clenched my fist, as I stayed quite. I was fighting the beast inside of me but I was about ready to just quit fighting it and unleash it. See how much Maria would like her face deformed. Then maybe I can attack the damn leeches for making me this way.

Yep, I can see it now. I would make sure to permanently damage the three witches face then rip the heads off the leeches.

"Lee."I heard Seth say, in an attempt to calm me down. Nope, not working. Not today not ever.

"No, Seth for once I am having a bad day and I do not need to deal with these three."I said before looking at them with disgust. From the looks of it the entire cafeteria was focused on us now. Even the leeches was looking our way. They probably heard everything we have been saying.

"Oh really?" Maria asked innocently before taking a step towards me. "What are you going to do about it Lee-Lee?"She asked me. It was when I heard her mock me with the nickname my dad called me, that I lost it. Only two people in my life have called me Lee-Lee, Sam who only had the privilege to call me that when we were dating, and my dad. He called me Princess and Lee-Lee sometimes it was Princess Lee-Lee and only my dad had those rights my entire life. No one was about to just call me by my nickname and not pay for the damage.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"I yelled, fury burning within me. I was already aching to face. I knew I was on the verge of my line, I was about to explode. I no longer cared for what's next I needed to phase.

"What are you going to cry now? Is the little kitty scared of the big bad wolf?"Maria pushed it even more. I clenched my fists tighter as Seth and Jacob's hands were instantly on my arms holding me back. Oh the things the poor human girl didn't know. Too bad for her I was the big bad wolf and she was the little pig and I was to knock her little fat plastic face down.

"Oh I think she is and if she wants to live she's going to run. So start running Maria, because I'm the big bad wolf" I answered through my teeth. I was glaring daggers at her, I wanted to get her right there and then. She was close enough that if I phased I could damage her permanently. Her face would be forever a shame.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Most definitely."I said with a satisfied smirk on my face, with one quick move I was ready to phase. If it wasn't for Seth and Jacob, I would've.

"LEAH!" The two shouted as they held me back. Holding me with every bit of strength they had to prevent me from phasing. Like that would help , I wanted to attack the stupid bitch. No one dares crosses a line with Leah Clearwater and doesn't pay for it. I struggled against their grip. I felt like a possessed girl from one of those Horror movies.

Seth and Jacob were trying to calm me down but nothing worked, it wasn't until I heard someone else that my struggle stopped. "Hi. I'm sorry for interrupting but Maria; do you want to come sit with us? " Nut job shorty asked, I could tell she wasn't breathing but she smiled faintly at me before looking back to Maria.

Great, my human enemy is befriending my immortal enemy. With my luck they would make Maria one of them and then leave. So they can live a happy freaking eternal ever. Or whatever they end those fairytales with now a days.

I stopped fighting against Jacob and Seth's grip but they still held me back. I watched as Maria beam in delight, putting on her nice girl façade. "Ofcourse I would love to! Jasper's your brother right? I had him in my History class. He's single right?"Maria asked eagerly.

By the looks of nut job shorty, she wasn't keen on the whole Maria being a fangirl groupie thing. Infact she looked like she was doing it to prevent trouble and save me. Why she was doing it? I don't know. Do I care? Nope.

"Uhm, yeah. So does that mean you are?"Nut job shorty asked, again glancing at me, Jacob and Seth before turning back to Maria. Just take her away already. Suck the three bloods out of them fine. I don't care. Less trouble for me.

"Ofcourse silly. I wouldn't want a chance to meet your brother."I rolled my eyes as I watched Maria play innocent. Stupid girl. I removed my brothers and Jakes grip off me and walked past them to the nearest exit. I didn't even wait to see the show of how Maria gets eaten by the leeches but it was stupid to begin with.

I needed to get out of there; Even though I was slightly better I was still shaken up and irritable. I walked out of the school as fast as I could. Pacing once I got outside. I was contemplating, whether to run away for a while, or just run and come back home later. I had work, but I didn't care. I had patrolling duties later, but I didn't care for that either.

"Leah please breathe."Jacob spoke as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stopped pacing as I looked over at him and Seth.

"I'm fine, God. Can't a girl get some thinking time?"I snapped, not necessarily a great way to show them 'Thanks for caring' but I was in no mood. Bitchy Leah was overrunning my mind.

"I think it's pointless to stick around here. It's not too late to transfer back to the school in the Rez, which I think I'm going to do. I can't stick around here anymore. I'm sick of them at home but to let this shit happen here? That is enough especially bringing up Dad. That was low. "I vented out in frustration and anger. It was evident I was still fired up. "Oh and I really hope the three witches get the life drained out of them. No I PRAY they do. And knowing that those filthy little leeches can hear me, please take the three witches as a sacrifice and go on living your bloodsucking life elsewhere so I might have a normal life again."I spoke bitterly. I didn't care. No one heard me, nor would they understand.

Leah Clearwater was always misunderstood anyway. The freak, the bitch, the stupid wolf girl.

"Lee."Seth soothed but again, his efforts failed miserably as a matter of fact. How many times has he tried that on me? A lot. How many times has it worked? Zero.

"No Seth. I'm sick and tired of this stupid legend thing that happened to come along. And on top of that I'm having dilemmas of being human."I ranted as I looked at them. I was furious, I had to get it out of my system somehow.

"Leah I know this is bad bu-"Jacob began but I was too deep into my temper that I snapped at him so quickly I thought I heard Seth whimper in fear.

"Ofcourse you do Jacob. But really you don't. Everyone says they do when they don't. No one understands me, or what I'm going through. I'm going for a run don't bother looking for me and for once, just once leave me to my own peace." With that I walked away from them and to the direction of the forest behind the school.

"Leah."I heard Jacob and Seth call out but I was long gone after that. I had run out of there. Right when I reached the forest, I bursted into anger and phased. I couldn't hold it back any more.

I grabbed my book bag with my teeth and ran off, running as far and fast as I could. I felt free to my burdens and at peace. That's why I loved running so much, it made me feel the wind. It created an illusion of freedom for my trapped soul.

I had lost time while I was running, Jacob and Seth followed my wishes to leave me alone for once. I found a nice spot, overlooking a view. I collapsed on the floor , letting my book bag fall by my head. I whimpered in agony as I wished my dad was here to comfort me. My paws moved over my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. Letting my mind, heart and soul run free for the time being.

Before I could even get far into my dream I heard my phone ring. I growled as I phased back into my human form, looking for my phone. I had a text, I rolled my eyes knowing it could be Jacob or Seth asking where I was.

Instead it was a message from a '55555' number. The schools Chat IM number.

_Text Received from Southern Empath. _

_Message: I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier. There was a scene during lunch as you may have witnessed, or not. I didn't have a pleasant lunch either not because of the scene but other situations for a fact. How was your lunch? _

I wanted to text back and say 'My lunch was crap, like hell. I almost turned into a wolf in the middle of the cafeteria today. Yeah I'm a wolf and I hate Maria and the new leeches. So all in all I had a great wonderful lunch because my life is all roses and dandy.'

I smirked at my dry humor before opting out for a simple reply.

'_So, so. You know cool kids who can't get enough of themselves, annoying little pricks bugging you, really bad cafeteria food and some other issues. The issues went away though after a while. I feel free and fine now. Ever felt like a bird trapped in a cage?' _

With that I closed my phone again, I grabbed the large shirt I packed and threw it over my self. Soon after, I leaned against a tree and drifted to sleep. It didn't even register in my mind I had three messages from the schools chat. Right now, I just wanted some sleep. That same afternoon, I dreamt of a fairytale. Where I was the Princess and Southern Empath was my Prince.

* * *

_**PIXIES NOTE:**__ Hehehehehe. I had to write this chapter today after witnessing some cutesy stuff over the weekend. I really have to work on really sending people the previews. I was so busy last week I didn't BUT, that's why I updated earlier. :]_

_Also, I left this chapter a sort of cliffy again! Eeks -hides behind Jasper- I didn't mean to! I swear I'll try to keep the cliffy to a minimum!  
_

_So anywho, Review=Preview. I love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. _

_CIAO! PIXIE OUT!_


	5. Chapter 4 : First Impressions

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I however own a pretty maltese puppy named Lee Lee who officially loves to chase my other dogs, who are four times her little size and she like growls at them too.

_**Pixie's Note:**__ Oh geez. I wrote three stories within two hours of each other. I must be somewhat loserish now. This chapter probably will be suffering slightly, I blame the fact I wrote two one-shots for a friend(Which I will post on FF once she finishes making it all pretty) Then this. I also started to work on my two other stories, writing their next chapters. Which, again I'm wondering how great the chapters will end up being. _

_Anyhow you know the drill, REVIEW=PREVIEW. _

_

* * *

  
_

**A Cinderwolf Story**

**Chapter 4 : First Impressions last a lifetime**

**LEAH POV  
**

You know your life is screwed over when you spend the entire afternoon sleeping under a tree. But I have to say, that was the best seven hours of sleep I have ever gotten. Damn right, Leah Clearwater caught up on her sleep and had a badass dream. Hell to the freaking yeah.

Ok so, the dream started of cheesy with this entire princess, prince crap but when it had a change of events, I was slaying vampires and putting Maria and her losers in a jail cell. Boy did that dream turn out good! I didn't even want to wake up but guessing by the dark surroundings it was about dinner time, and I was starving.

I rubbed my eyes slightly, trying to get them to adjust at the night sky. I wanted to stick around, I'm sure Jacob called Emily and she probably covered for me at work so that means I had more free time for myself. I needed it anyway, time to think and reflect on my sadistic life.

I pulled my knees up closer to me, leaning my head on them as my arms kept them in place. My mind was everywhere with all these thoughts but the moon calmed me down. I was happy for once no one was looking for me. No one was bugging me, reminding me the crappy life I lived, though I'm sure when I get back tonight everyone will give me hell for it. Wait no, Sam would give me hell. Even if he wasn't my alpha or anything more than the dumbass who ditched me for my cousin he still knew how to make my life miserable.

I let out a sigh, and shut my eyes yet again. Not a second later my phone beeped. I groaned but gave in and grabbed it from my bag. I wasn't surprised to see 7 missed calls, 4 voicemails and ten text messages. What surprised me though, 4 out of 10 text messages weren't from someone who wanted to pester me. It wasn't my mom, Jacob, Seth like the other six were. It was a nice comforting texter, that I wouldn't mind talking to right now, in fact said person was the only one I want to talk to.

I smirked as I opened the first text;

_Text Message From Southern Empath:_

_Absolutely._

I raised a brow trying to remember what I asked, then on cue a light bulb went on; the bird in a cage thing. A small smile formed on my lips, the first time I have really smiled in a while actually. I flipped to the next one.

_Text Message From Southern Empath:_

_My golden cage is built with a life filled of sorrow and suffering. Strangling me and holding me captive. I always sought freedom, one I had in my younger years but it is no longer in my reach._

Wow, someone who finally understood me, or well at least spoke as if he's been in the same position as me. For once, I didn't feel so alone after all. I could sympathize with him, I knew exactly what it's like to have that freedom, then have it taken from you and no longer can you get it back. I opened the next message from him.

_Text Message from Southern Empath:_

_I had freedom; I felt hope and light when I was in love. I believed it was strong enough to free me but once love had left me; my cold heart had begun to give up on ever being free of the wretched life I live. I am alone and fearful, doubtful and in mourning._

My jaw dropped, this guy was not only deep and knows what it feels like, but he sounds like he's been through what I've been through. I took a second to contemplate, guys aren't supposed to be this deep, nor would they know the pain and suffering of love and what it's like to be trapped in a world forced upon you. I decided to read the final text from him, this was a good idea. For once I feel like I'm not alone.

_Text Message from Southern Empath:_

_I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel alone._

With that final text, it hit me. This guy was real; this guy was going through the same pain as me. For once he wasn't there to judge me, he wasn't there to call me a freak of nature or a bitch. Instead he was there to make me feel better, for me to know I wasn't alone. For me to know I have a confidant and someone out there suffers my same pain but to a certain extent as I'm sure this guy is no wolf girl.

I smirked at the thought before I pressed reply;

_You have no idea how I can relate to that. I thought I was alone, and for a while I knew I was. No one understood me or went through what I'm going through. But here you are confessing the things I know in my mind. You aren't some creepy mindfreak are you?_

I clicked send not a second later. I was about to place the phone back in my bag so I can relax again but as if on cue my phone began to vibrate and ring. The ringtone, Linkin Park's 'Somewhere I Belong' played loudly, I wondered why this didn't wake me up earlier I guess I was really a heavy sleeper.

I glanced down at the caller ID, 'Seth'. He had called me earlier to ask if I was ok, that would be the call I didn't answer since I was snoozing. He was probably calling again to ask where I was, see if I was fine, you know the whole brotherly shindig. I sighed in defeat; I love the kid too much to ignore the call now.

"Yeah Seth?" I spoke through the phone as I placed it on my ear. I was waiting for his usual voice to tell me, 'Lee you ok? Mom's worried and I am too. Can you come home already? Or at the least tell me where you are?'. It was the usual actually.

"Leah, its Jacob. Seth and I are looking for you. Where ar-shit." Jacobs voice was cut off as he dropped the phone to the ground. All I heard was the thud and something rustling and ripping. I didn't need the phone to make funny noises to tell me something was wrong.

I heard two wolves howl into the night and that was enough signal for me that something was gravely wrong. I stuffed my phone back into my backpack and phased, grabbing the bag with my teeth. Mom would kill me if I left my bag in the middle of a forest, so I had no other choice but to carry it with my teeth as I ran as fast as I could to Jacob and Seth.

_Jacob, Seth what's going on? _I asked but I was soon flooded with images of someone attacking Seth, but Jacob's mind assumed he was after a human nearby. I caught vision of Jacob and Seth running after a bloodsucking parasite. A blond man, with the looks to kill.

With no further hesitance I ran faster, faster than my four legs could ever go. My brother and alpha needed me. I am sure that the rest of the pack heard the cries for help and a warning for Sam's pack as well. It was instinct that when you hear a howl you run to defend.

I felt Embry and Quil phase almost instantly.

_Leah what's going on?_ The voice in my head was definitely Embry but regardless I let him in on the details.

_Jacob and Seth. I don't know but sounds like danger to me doesn't it? Now stop being a priss and hurry the hell up. Both of you! _I felt myself wanting to roll my eyes and say something smart right now but I fought against it. I was more concentrated on getting to my destination to fight.

_Hah that's what she said. _Quil chimmed in. The asshole decided to use one of those lame remarks. I swear, boy's have a brain the size of a penny no wait an ant probably has a bigger brain than them.

_Shut up Quil, I don't need your stupid talk right now. And no, that didn't work either so just hurry the hell up. _

_No don't come here, especially you Leah. _Jacob said, attempting to order me off but he was too distracted to even command me to stay put. Besides, like I ever listen to him-unless he goes all Alpha on me.

_To hell with that Jacob that's my brother you're with and a flucking leech, what makes you think the one person in this planet who can seek revenge on them won't? _I asked as I ran even faster. I was getting my hands on that filthy little sucker for sure.

_Leah please! _My poor brother pleaded, but sadly that doesn't work. He was in danger for Pete's sake.

_Seth shut up. I see you and Jacob running and the parasite after you. Just a few more and I'll be there._

I ran faster, following the scent of my brother and Alpha as I dashed. It was then that I saw something from the corner of my eye. I thought it was nothing until I saw it pass me by. I growled. I knew exactly what it was and the danger it brought to my brother and alpha. I instantly followed it before jumping right into action, jumping right onto his back.

_Go Leah_

I decided to ignore Quil and his little cheer, though deep inside I did feel a little good knowing I just latched on to the bloodsucker. Bad news was, I became the primary target once I did. He shook me off him like I was a bug, while I muttered a bunch of cusses my father would hate to hear I finally detached myself before I got into more trouble.

I stood my ground as he crouched down. I finally got a clear look at him; his honey blonde hair was messy even though it was still a vision of perfection. His charcoal eyes glared at me, as if calling for me to fight him. He was pale, flawless and just about ready to kill me.

I was torn between fear and excitement. I was scared that I was now standing alone in the middle of the woods fighting a leech who looks like he can take me on easily. Well me being biased, I can handle him but reality begged to differ. I was however excited I can get my much needed revenge; maybe it'll send a message out to all those bloodsuckers that Leah Clearwater is not one to mess with.

He hissed at me, and I simply growled. I kept my eyes locked on him, and as I did a light bulb dinged in my head; this was the guy from my biology class. The kid who looked constipated, Honey haired constipation was now the ferocious predator and boy I am damn proud to say I get to kill him first. He made me feel so ashamed I was in class stinking up the class. At least the Pixie chick didn't look as disturbed as he did during class but really, I didn't smell that bad he should check himself.

With one last threatening glance he lunged towards me and I leapt towards him. I smacked into something, said something was hard, statuesque and the sound of thunder clashing was evident. I was thrown off instantly, my back hitting the trunk of a tree before I fell harshly on the ground. I whimpered in pain before I finally phased to human, by this time I saw my pack brothers in the corner, but everything was still slightly hazy in my eyes.

I knew I broke a bone, or two with the impact I had with the stone thing and then the truck probably gave me some damage. I blinked a few times as I heard voices, then I saw my brother by my side. Jacob was talking to someone, well three others. Two strong leeches were holding honey haired constipation back, the funny looking one and the huge Thing.

Jacob was talking to all of them now, seems like honey haired was calmer. I've been too zoned out to hear a thing they've been saying. I couldn't even focus my brain to function right. Dammit Leah eavesdrop.

"Leah? Lee, you ok?" Seth asked and I knew I finally got my hearing to work. Now just gotta tune out Seth. I gave him a slight nod as an answer as I focused on listening in on the others.

"I apologize for my son. He still has difficulties dealing with our diet as well as our new surroundings." The dude who I assumed was the leech father because he just called constipation his 'son' which obviously meant something. Plus I didn't see him earlier today at school so it meant he wasn't a student or one of the parasites who go to my school. Meaning he was the oldest, I mean appearance wise he looks older, not too old though. They could all pass for siblings actually.

"Then keep him on check! We have a treaty and we will not tolerate anything that puts danger to the humans and our own packs." Jacob commanded, his Alpha voice taking over. Something tells me that between the time I phased back to human and the time he talked to them, Sam gave him an ear full. I was even surprised Sam and his pack weren't here for this. I guess Jake told them off or something.

"I'm also sorry for Emmett's action that might have caused your friend some damage. He was protecting her, and in the process of doing so caused some rather unnecessary injuries." The man spoke again. Yeah the thing had a name now? Wow what kind of name is Emmett? Sounds like helmet, which was something I should have when going against the thing.

"You will have to apologize to her for that."Jacob retorted with his commanding voice. Wow, my Alpha was being a jerk amazing.

"We are deeply sorry, Jasper had no intentions of hurting a human, and Edward can assure you of that." He spoke again, looking worriedly at the trio behind them then to the two beside him before looking back at Jacob.

"And how exactly can he?" Quil spoke, as if challenging the knowledge of the leeches. Wow, my pack knows how to talk now. Hah, I must've rubbed off on them.

"Many of our family members have rather special abilities. Alice has the ability to see the future, Nicholas has the ability to sense relationships within people, Jasper can feel and manipulate another's emotions and Edward ha-"The man was explaining before he was cut off by the Edward guy that was looking like a queermo.

"I am able to read minds."He answered before giving me a short glance then looking back to Jacob. " I know that you imprinted on my daughter as well." I noticed he held back anger when he mentioned that, sucks for Jacob. Overprotective leech dad queermo is going to rip his testosterone and give him hell for all eternity.

"You did what Jake?" "You imprinted on a vamp child? Wait how's that even possible that they had a vamp child?" I heard Embry and Quil pipe in, I took a glance at Seth who had his jaw on the floor but I knew he was informed, After all he was in the car when it happened.

"Enough! Shut up both of you. It's none of your business. We'll talk about it later."Jacob snapped and I swear this was going to be the day Jacob lost it and ripped Quil and Embry to pieces. Hell, he would lash out on me too if I made a note of it, which I totally will. It was golden blackmail but the rambling and arguing mixed with the vampire smell made me nauseous.

"Can you all shut up already? You're giving me a bigger headache." I groaned as I rose from the ground before I realized I stood there, in all my bare glory in front of the pack AND six bloodsucking parasites. Don't get me wrong I don't mind being naked in front of the pack, I've done it a billion times before but standing in front of the leeches made me a little self conscious. I mean my half human body probably didn't look that great compared to their flawless perfection bods of cold stone.

However before I could even say anything the pixie girl was already by my side holding out some shirt I guessed was the big thing's shirt. It looks a billion sizes too big for the small nut job so I assumed it was something one of the bozo leech dudes wore.

I however wasn't cheery and grateful like she always is. I rolled my eyes and snarled at her. "I don't need your pity offering of clothing. I can stand being naked, just do us all a favor and leave. All of you. No one wants you all here and clearly your parasite kind can't handle being around humans so find elsewhere to live your happy fucking ever after shit because this is not the place."

"Leah."I heard Jacob warn me. I rolled my eyes as I walked past him, not turning back once.

"I'm going home. Don't bother being a freak and storming into my house like you always do. I am in no fucking mood." I announced when I reached a decent distance from them all.

"I'll go with you Lee." Seth called and I heard him running over to me. It was then I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Thanks Seth, but no. Stay here with dumb, dumber and dumbest. I don't need anyone breathing checkups on me like no tomorrow." I placed a hand on his shoulder before I began to walk away. Sad to say it, I hate being a bitch to my brother, but too bad for him life made me this way.

"I'm sorry for the way- "I heard one of the leeches speak, I didn't even care who said it. I instantly snapped right around and snapped at all of them. My reaction was a general reaction, to be honest I directed it to everyone in the area. Hell I directed it to anyone whos ever crossed me and thought sorry would cut it.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Maybe if you leave I'll consider it."I said bitterly, I was shaking in so much anger that I took off running, within seconds I was on all fours running through the woods like a fierce hyena.

Before I got far I saw a white flash pass me by. It stopped right in front of me halting me from my damn good run. I growled at him and stood my ground. What the hell does this guy want? Finish the fight? Well to hell with that.

"I came here to apologize, for how I behaved. It was poor judgment on my behalf. I had no intentions of attacking a human but I was alarmed when your pack brothers approached me while I was out hunting. I had let my rather animalistic instincts take over me as I know yours had when you saw they were in danger."

What the hell does he know? And my stupid brother and alpha was to blame too? Those stupid morons. I made a mental note to give them a good as kicking.

"I can feel your anger. It's rather overwhelming but I do not seek to fight you. I only came to apologize. Again, I am terribly sorry."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He can't read my mind but according to their so called 'dad' this kid could feel emotions. Huh. Well then. I made sure I was blazing with anger before I stormed off, running towards my house as fast as I could.

When I made it to the edge of the woods I phased again and ran back to the house, not caring if anyone saw my bare bum or the tears pouring down my face.

I wasn't particularly upset over anything. I was furious of the events that occurred. I guess you could say I let the best of me get a hold of me. I was mad at the world, I was mad at the leeches, I was mad at every broken promise, I was overly upset over every goddamn person who ever said sorry to me. Because they were the reasons I cry.

I thought about Sam, My dad, my curse, my life and everything that sucked right now. I hated my life and I was breaking down. I couldn't help it any more. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut as I leaned against the door and poured my eyes out. I've had too much crap for one day. And for the record, this was the worst day of my life so far. Who you ask is to blame? Honey haired constipation. HE is the reason I broke down. HE is the reason I wish my life wasn't the way it is right now.

Leah Clearwater is a bitch, but life is a bigger bitch to her. And HE is to blame.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

When I had reached home, I felt pity radiating from everyone, pity and sympathy. All of which I did not need nor did I seek it. I made my escape to my room; surely everyone in my family would be keeping tabs on me now. I couldn't quite imagine one little mishap that they do not overanalyze; then again I am quite the master of over analyzing events.

I really had no intentions of hurting anyone, if ever the look on the wolf's eyes when she glared at me before she ran was enough guilt for me. I saw the hate, the disgust but I also saw fear, sadness, hurt and pain mixed within it all.

I felt her anger strongly; I was even about ready to rip Emmett's head off when I saw him after that. She had emotions that skyrocketed to different depths. I felt worse for her than I did for myself. However, the mutual hate for each other was evident; I however would rather be civil to her unlike she who would rather kill me in thoughts of killing her agony.

I sat on the edge of the bed I had rarely used and picked up the cell phone that sat on top of the Jane Austen book I had recently re-read. I glanced over the screen before noticing I had received a text while I was gone hunting.

Instantly, I opened it and read it. A slight chuckle escaping my lips, and with that chuckle my heart felt more at ease. The humor in the text mixed with truth and hope was clear as the waters.

I was beginning to think that perhaps Alice was onto something great rather than mischievous. The moment she told me about the school's chat, I was hesitant to join, but she convinced me- no almost pleading for me to do it. I caved in and made one under her request and ever since then I never once regretted it. All thanks to the girl who had kept me by far amused with everything. I guess I could say she gave me something more to live for, something different and it was rather nice.

She wasn't like the wolf I saw earlier, who was afraid yet angered. The girl I had encountered in the chat was a free spirit, a soul beautiful beyond worlds but as it seems she is barred in her own cage filled with society's mess and her own self doubts and worries. This girl I have been texting the entire day, was the only thing I could think of seeing as everything else faded away into the back of my mind. I admired this girl, she deserved love but I cannot fathom falling in love with a human. Though I could safely say, I was unaware of what I was getting myself into but regardless of such things, there was never any harm in keeping a friendship.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note: **__Oh wowza. That was lengthy no? xD I'm suffering mild brain death at the moment seeing as I wrote this long chapter and I am halfway through my other two stories other chapters too. Anyhow, it is midnight and I am signing off so I can refresh my mind to finish the other two and also begin the next chapter for this story. I have a good idea where it could go. :]_

_Also, Opinions on my little snippet of Jasper's POV? I originally didn't write it but reading it back I thought, Oh why not? So I went with it. Tell me if it worked or no. So I know what I can work on._

_OH and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Seriously, if you want something to happen in this story (Beside's some major LeahxJasper fluff because that is in store for the future) then feel free to PM me or leave a review saying the idea. I consider all ideas. :]_

_OH Oh OH! Be sure to REVIEW for that Preview._

**_Pixie Out! Ciao._**


	6. Chapter 5: You're My Only Hope

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I however own a puppy named Lee-Lee who is officially my new favorite dog. Sorry to my other three dogs but Lee Lee is a fighter! She is amazing and I luff her.

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**Pixie's note:**__ I fail at updating early. I'm thinking of just writing a chapter per day, maybe then I'll be able to update atleast twice a week since I take forever on editing. I might need another beta for this story since my beta is on a long vacation and that might make updating even slower. So if you are interested in being my beta for this story, PM me. You must have a account to do so. (Hehehe. I advertised).

* * *

_

I also got some questions via PM and Reviews so here are my answers:

**Does Eddie know that Leah is Hidden Harpy?**

_Maybe. In this chapter you might find out briefly, but it explains more in the next chapter. :]_

**How do you get ideas for your stories?**

_I spend too much time listening to music and watching movies. I get ideas from those two and friends. :]_

**Does Alice know Leah is Hidden Harpy?**

_Maybe. Maybe not?_

**How many times have you seen the Cinderella based movies?**

_Since I started this story? A bunch. xD I probably know the lines to all the movies now._

**How often do you write?**

_Quite a lot. I just don't update as often because I am busy or I wasn't really getting ideas for the chapter/story. But it eventually sparks and I work on it. _

**So that's all my answers to those questions. Feel free to ask more if you have any. **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Dedicated to:**__ Random Reviewer #1, Random Reviewer #2, twilight22love, twichild369,loveit123. My myspace buddies: Loving Mother Esms, Arrogant Lee-Lee, Baconbits. My friends, Kaya, Jenine and my cousin Ness._

_Anyhow, you all know the Drill. Review after reading._

_Especially my ghost readers! I want to hear from you all! xD_

_

* * *

_**A Cinderwolf Story**

**Chapter 5 : You Are My Only Hope**

Leah POV

I sat in the corner of my room, eyes closed and my head leaning against the wall. I looked like a mess, the tears that were shed last night were still evident as the stains on cheeks stood proof. I had cried myself to sleep, lulling myself in the corner. I broke down, all the times I felt so strong vanished last night. I was vulnerable.

I heard Seth and Jacob bickering as they walked to my door. When I woke up I knew Jacob was trying to pry my window open but failed at the fact I bared it close last night and made sure my door was sealed shut and blocked so that no fake key trick could work. I wanted my peace, my time away from it all. So I can gather myself and strength to lie to the world and myself.

They were trying to open the door by force, but still failed. "God dammit Leah. Open the window, or the door before we break it open." I heard jake holler at me. I smirked as I rose from my corner and headed to the bathroom, ignoring their banging on my door.

"Dude, my mom would kill you if you break the window or the door."Seth scolded Jacob. It was true, mom would flip. I could just imagine that, My mom chasing Jacob out the house yelling like a madwoman about how he broke my door or the window and then find Charlie to fix it.

"We'll fix it. Besides she told us to get Leah. How long as she been in there?"Jake asked, still trying to open the door. Yet another failed effort. I let the water run in my shower and I stepped in. The water felt so refreshing against my skin. I was calm until I heard Seth and Jake again.

"Remember I called you when I got home saying she was in her room locked crying? Yeah been like that since Jake."Seth called out. I heard Jacob bang on the door again yelling my name. I smirked.

"Jake stop. You'll break the door."Seth scolded. My poor brother again with this scolding Jake. I love that kid.

"Good, once the door is open we can grab Leah and take her with us to school."Jake replied. I rolled my eyes as I finished my shower. A two minute shower was enough to clean me up in some way, I didn't need a long one.

"She'll just run from us. I don't think you've seen Leah when she's in a mood like this. I hate seeing her like this Jake but we can't make her go if she doesn't want to." Seth actually thought of something good. Wow, five points for the kid.

"She HAS to." Jake replied. It was at this time, I managed to get a pair of shorts and a shirt on. But Jake's reply to my brother ticked me off. I didn't have to, therefore I wasn't going to.

"Will you two shut the hell up already!"I snapped.

"Leah! Open the door!"Jake called out banging on the door even more forcefull than earlier.

"NO!"I called. As I pulled my hair in a bun, slipping on socks and my pair of converse as I did.

"Stop being a kid."Jake responded. Sure I was acting like a kid, but I sure as hell knew I had a damn good reason to.

"Stop being an ass and leave me alone."I replied simply as I looked around for my back pack. I sighed finding no sight of it, which means I left it all in the middle of the forest after I stormed off.

"No can do Clearwater. I have duties as your Alpha to piss you off." Jake answered confidently. Ass.

"Well congrats you did just that." I said simply, wishing he could see the burning glare I was giving the door.

I didn't need another word from the almighty Alpha Jake. I took off. I knew exactly how to jump out my window and land safely down below without making a sound. I could still hear Jake and Seth banging on my door repeatedly screaming for me to open the door.

I smirked to myself as I began to run as fast as I could in human form to the forest. Lucky for me I found my backpack on my way, I picked it up and winged it over my shoulder and headed straight to the diner. I had school that morning but I'm doing my best to avoid it. Lucky for me Emily never worked mornings at the diner and most of the other workers in duty in the morning were the older people from either Forks, or the Rez.

I walked through the back, hanging my back pack in the small closet and grabbing my apron from the hook. Pink was not a great color of an apron but I needed to wear it according to employee rules. I slid on the apron before replacing my converse with ridiculous looking skates. I grabbed my cellphone from my backpack before heading out to check in for work.

"Leah, don't you have school today?" Emily asked as she headed towards me. I didn't see her when I entered, I didn't even see her stuff in the closet so I was positive she wasn't even there until now that is. I looked over at her as I placed my shift card back in the slot. She was wearing the hideous pink waitress outfit, the outfit I refused to wear ever. So that confirmed it, she was working.

I forced a smile and shook my head.

"Nope."I answered popping the 'p' in my answer. I walked pass her to grab the large bucket so I can begin to clean the floors. The usual job.

"Oh. You sure about that?"She asked from behind me, great she was now going to be on my case about school. Em had finished high school already, and had no intentions of going to college. After all she can't leave her poor Sam all alone. Damn her and screw him.

I nodded, "Yup" I said popping the 'P' again as I walked to an empty spot of the diner to begin scrubbing the floors.

"Leah, you should be in school. I know you have school, it's only Thursday. Your education is important." I wanted to snap at her, but I couldn't. I instead kept all my thoughts and unnecessary comments to myself. A first for me, but I thought if I just ignored her she would leave me alone but no.

I plopped on the floor, dipping the scrub into the bucket with water and cleaner before moving to scrub the floor in a circular motion. The circle motion was calming but Emily hovering over me was getting annoying.

"Leah, what are you doing?"She asked standing in front of me.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"I asked, snapping at her. I saw the look on her face and I sighed, "I'm cleaning."I answered, biting back my tongue.

"Leah,"She began but I was quick to cut her off.

"No, Emily. Thanks for the concern, but I am fine. Education can wait, it'll always be there. Thanks for covering for me last night now I'm working so you can go."I replied, I prayed that was enough to make her leave. But I assumed, God hated my guts because Emily was still there.

"You do know you aren't on duty today."She informed me, concern was written over her face.

"Well I am now. I always am anyway, I might as well get a head start."I rolled my eyes and finally felt relief when she moved away from me. So there is a God that answers prayers. Now if only he'll make my life somewhat better.

I went on cleaning, it wasn't until I saw another person hovering over me. Pink Gucci heels, ah yes. The wicked witch, herself.

"Oh good slave girl is here. Here while you're at it, you should clean the bathrooms. I heard Phil over there just took the number two."I didn't bother looking up. Instead I scrubbed harder containing my anger. I knew she was smirking, content and all as she stood.

"Go to hell Maria."I spat out bitterly.

"I'm too pretty for hell, unlike you."By that sentence I pushed myself up so I could stand eye to eye with her. Too bad she was a few inches shorter, even her high heels did nothing to make her even out with my 5'11 frame.

"Oh please, if beauty like yours means going to heaven then by all means send me to hell. I'd rather suffer the heat and the devil poking a stick at my ass than see your fugly face."I decided to go for a more subtle but still smart ass comment. Saving my insults for someone worthy of them.

"At least this face, got noticed by Jasper Hale."She prided, yeah like that really makes me feel jealous.

"Oh like I care what a sucker like that does."I laughed inside; my censorship of the bloodsuckers still had a pun in it.

"You know he is the most wanted guy of our school."Maria pointed out, but I failed to see the point. Then again I was pretty sure her boast had no point.

"And your point is?"I asked.

"He is going to be my boyfriend. That is my point."She informed me, great she should be the parasites girlfriend. She'll be food and my life will be a perfect story.

"By all means please date him. When you're gone and with him I will be living the dream. Oh and if you two do get together please be sure you're far far far away from here so I don't have to deal with two big problems."I said with a content smile on my face. Imagine, a life without Maria and leeches. Yep sounds like paradise to me.

"Your jealous."She told me, Ah if only she knew.

"Nope. I'm extremely happy for both of you actually. Hell I would do the happy dance right now."I answered, crossing my arms across my chest. A smirk tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Then do it."She said in a demanding voice. Oh bitch please, Jacob gets hell from me when I get commands what makes her think I would do it.

"Hah, your funny. You don't own me, nor can you command me."I replied smiling.

"Contrary, I own your sorry little ass and your friends. Daddy owns the diner, and I rule the school. Only place you have is your house..oh wait but Jessica and Lauren live there and I am Charlie's prized little second child. Sucks for you doesn't it?"She said putting on that evil annoying little smirk.

"Nope. "I answered popping the 'p' happily.

"I'll see you at school Clearwater."She scoffed looking at me.

"Hah in your dreams, wicked step mother." I smirked but mentally scolded myself at how bad that comeback was. I was losing my touch and I can't have that.

"What did you call me?"The look on her face was priceless. I wish I had a camera to snap that memorable face of hers.

"Sorry but I don't want to feed your ego. It's big enough for the selfish, annoying little bitch that you are."I cursed myself in my mind, That probably was the worst comeback I have made in the history of comebacks. God what was wrong with me?

Just then Mr. Westworth came out trotting from the back door. Perfect timing for his precious daughter to whine.

"Daddy, Leah just called me a bitch and that's not it. She said I was ugly, and all this other bad stuff. I didn't do anything to her daddy." She cried, faking tears and hurt. If she knew what hurt looked like she sure as hell isn't going to be acting like an overdramatic whore.

"Is this true Leah?" Mr. Westworth asked, holding daughter to his chest.  
"What?"I asked looking at Maria then back to him. What is this kindergarten?

"Did you call my daughter that?"He asked I rolled my eyes.  
"No sir."I replied simply.

"I think you are lying to me, my daughter would never cry unless you have. Leah, I am cutting your salary. You are lucky I didn't fire you. Calling my daughter those things are unacceptable. Learn some decent manners and respect for your boss and his family, Or else."He threatened. Yeah, if I wasn't supporting myself and Seth and mom, then I wouldn't care but I am so I do. As much as I didn't want to.

"Sir, with all do respect, your daughter is a manipulative conniving little bi-"I was cut off by him instantly.

"Don't finish that sentence. I like you working here, don't give me a reason to fire you. Now go clean the bathroom, it reaks."He finished before walking away.

"Fine."I grumbled as I watched him walk away. Maria stood infront of me again, the look on her face made me want to rip her to pieces. Lucky for her I had some self control, or else she would've been my new chew toy.

She gave me the look of triumph, oh great whatever she won. Blah blah blah I don't care. Bitchfit Maria 28. Leah 0. I rolled my eyes as she walked away from me. I sighed and picked up the bucket before finally moving to clean the nasty bathroom. Yup, Phil took the number dos in there. Note to self: Tell the guy to go home when he looks a little like honey haired constipation.

After an hour or cleaning the 'nasty'. I cringed at the thought of the labor I just did; I headed to get cleaned up. Lucky for me there was a nice small area for us workers to get cleaned up. So I won't look as a mess. I spent a few minutes cleaning myself before I walked out. I was now on taking orders duty. My favorite job, hah yeah right.

I saw the Rabbit park in front of the diner and instantly Jacob, Seth,Quil and Embry stormed in. I rolled my eyes watching them. They took a seat right where I stood.

"What can I get you boys? Or better yet leave before I give you all your little ding dongs on a platter."I snapped. I knew why they were there. Jacob and Seth were going to use the pack to get me to go to school. Hah not working, bad move alpha Black.

"Leah I don't want a ding dong. We came for you."My poor innocent brother had to say that. I swear, I wonder if all the play fighting we did back when we were kids did something to his brain cells.

"Seth, I think she meant something else."Quil spoke up looking at Seth.

"Oh," Seth answered before looking back at me. "No thanks Lee."

I gave him a weirded out look before rolling my eyes. I glanced at all of them, "What do you want? I'm working."

"You're supposed to be in school."Embry finally spoke.

"Well so are you all." I replied before I began to clean up after someone. They moved to where I was now, bugging me.

"You too Leah."Jacob answered.

"Oh are you going to go all Alpha on me and command me to go? Because last I heard you had no control over me."I retorted bitterly.

"You're right. I don't. But if you want to get out of La Push and go to Julliard, school does count."Jake had to remind me. I wanted to go to Julliard but with the way things are going I wasn't going to go.

"He's right Leah, I heard it's an elite school. Academics count."Quil spoke up.

"Oh boo hoo thanks for the concern but looks like I'll be stuck here forever anyway. Why bother."I said before the clock on the corner dinged, thirty more minutes before school starts.

I saw Seth fret, "Jake, We have to go. I have a test!"He began. The guys all nodded, seems like they all had to go to class. Too bad, I wasn't going. With one last staring contest between Alpha and Beta, my pack brothers left. Jacob gave me a look of disappointment.

"Bye. Come again."I waved before smirking on my win.

"Leah, you should go." I heard Emily spoke up. I thought she was gone, apparently not.

"Emily, no offense but no. I'm fine here. They all can go get their education. Or well at least Seth." I responded before moving to get a customer's order.

"Hey Chuck what can I get for you? The usual?" He was a regular here; I knew what he ordered and his name. It annoyed me but whatever gets the money.

"Leah, shouldn't you be in school?" He asked worriedly. Him and a billion others.

"Nope. Working. So supreme omelet, extra bacon crispy. Blueberry muffin, and a coke."I said, writing down the order like always.

"Oh make it a diet coke, Working on my weight."He said with a smug smile. Yeah like a diet coke helps.

"Hah, too bad it ain't working." I mumbled before I moved to hand the order to the cook. I saw another customer enter and moved to the other side of the diner.

The scent hit me pretty bad but I held my breath and walked over to the short nut job. I was about to mention how she was crossing the border therefore breaking the treaty, but then I realized the treaty line laid in the middle of the diner. Technically she wasn't crossing over to the other half, which meant she wasn't breaking the treaty. Damn.

"Uh what can I get you? We don't have the oozy kind of drink you want."I asked, trying my best to be nice. After all my boss is still in the premises. Any accident caused by me will be off my salary and I already have a cut on my wage.

She giggled, "Coffee." She said in her high pitched voice. It bothered me she giggled. Did she think I was kidding? I rolled my eyes and got the coffee ready for her. I poured some into a cup before placing in in front of her.

"Jasper wanted to apologize."She spoke, breaking the silence.

"Whatever, I don't need an apology from a leech." I replied.

"Why is it you are bitter to us. We are different."She complied. I guess she didn't get that I hate them, period.

"Different doesn't mean a thing. You're still a leech and I'm still a grade A beast."I spoke simply.

"If you say so. I think you're rather different. You know I can't see the wolves in my visions."She said, I rolled my eyes.

"And there's a point to this?" Wow I'm having small talk with a bloodsucker.

"I think you should give us a chance."She answered flashing me a cutesy smile. Not working.

"Yeah in your dreams." I mumbled, knowing well she heard me. I felt my pocket vibrate, I got a text.

"It was nice talking to you. I'll see you at school Leah."She said in her cheery voice.

"Yeah wish I could say the same, leech." I murmured as I cleaned up. I noticed she never took a sip of the coffee and left me a 100 dollar tip along with a 5 for the coffee. Coffee costs 1.89 and she left 105. Pity money from a leech, great. I slipped the 100 in my pocket before putting the 5 in the register, I tossed the rest into the tip jar.

I saw I was free for a few minutes, so I pulled out my phone and I glanced down at the text I had recieved.

_Text Message from Southern Empath _

_Good Morning. I hope your day is as beautiful as you. I can't stop thinking about you. You have given me a lot more than you can imagine._

A smile broke on my lips as I read the text back. The guy made me a softy, lame. I smiled coyly and began to text back,

_Morning sunshine. Ditto. You're interesting you know that?_

I sent the text and I looked up to see Emily looking at me. I rolled my eyes when I saw her grimace.

"Who was that?"She asked.

"A friend."I replied as I moved away from her.

"Do you like him?" She asked but I ignored her. "Leah, please just once lets be like how we used to be."

She had no idea how hard it was to go back to how it used to be. How it used be would be when I was in Sam's loving arms and not her. When I was not a wolf and no bloodsucking parasite existed in my world. Where I was the princess not the beast.

"I don't like him Emily. No. He's a friend."I responded, trying to be somewhat reasonable.

I finally got a text back, Saved by the vibrate. I pulled phone out and flipped to the text.

_Text Message from Southern Emptath _

_Fairly. I wonder if my existence has a purpose. I am beginning to see that it indeed does. It's all because of you. You have such a pure beautiful soul. A woman of her own league that none can compare._

I bit my lip trying not to smile but I gave in, It was then that I heard the clock signal and it meant school had begun. I was already late for school with no intentions of going. I didn't care.

I looked back down to the text and replied,

_Why thank you for such humble and caring insight. At least you think so, it makes one of us._

I slipped the phone back in my pocket and went back to work. I ignored the text as I went on with the usual procedures of work. I wasn't going to be in school. I needed some time away and extra money anyhow. After work I would deal with the pack and serve my duties as a cursed wolf. Oh the joys of my life.

The only bright thing in it was my text buddy. He was the only thing keeping me in touch with my true self. I guess I could say that during these rather irritating dark times, he was my only hope. Only hope of saving myself from all the crap in my life. My only hope that it will be alright.

* * *

Jasper POV

I sat in the biology room with Alice next to me. She informed me that she went to apologize on my behalf to the female wolf. She said, she took it quite well which I didn't believe she did accept it. But it wasn't the topic of my mind.

I barely paid attention to the lesson as my mind drifted off to a certain female. One I have pictured in my mind as angelic, fragile but strong. She was beautiful yet sly and cunning. Mischievous and devilish but sincere and serene. She was a human I thought surpassed many of our kind. The beauty she held in her own was beyond what a curse like ours could do.

Edward had warned me of my rather new found joy conversing with her, but he was far too busy keeping an eye on Renesmee to keep on doing any other thing other than that. I even remembered the protectiveness he felt when the boy approached Renesmee. Edward even attempted to transfer to their class just to prevent further interaction from the male wolf and his daughter.

His warning to me was taken into account but was not further pursued. Though I felt as if this girl, was giving me what I have been missing my entire life. She was nothing like Alice, who had once loved me. Instead she was in her own world, a world I wanted to be a part of.

I shook my head as I remembered Edward could be keeping a tab on my thoughts. I looked around the room slightly, my eyes gazing over to the empty seat next to the Eric boy. The female wolf had once sat there, but now she was nowhere in sight.

Curiosity washed over me before I received a text. I heard Alice giggle lightly before I pulled out my phone.

_Text Message from thehiddenharpy_

_I have nowhere to run nowhere to hide anymore. I'm scared of the truth but I'm tired of the lie. I want this curse of life lifted from my soul. I just want everything to finally be alright. And Believe it or not, my life is not as dandy as it seems and I am not the person you think I am. I'm a mess. You are the light I found beneath the lies. The only thing I'm holding onto to keep me from believing my life is nothing more than a pointless scam life has created to entertain herself. You're a superhero in some weird way. Saving a girl like me._

I chuckled lightly; it was a text that truly made me realize her being and mine. She was so complex, yet she knew so much more than humans and suffered far more than the average. She brought out something in me, I had hidden for so long. I contemplated my answer before finally responding.

_I live in a world of people, pretending to be something they're not. The truth and the lies dance together in sync with one another. You do not give yourself credit for the things you do. I am no hero, I am a villain. You have no idea how life could be so cruel to me. I am a monster and you are beauty at its outmost perfection. Do not pretend to be someone you are not. Be yourself, your true self. Because though we've never met and have just begun talking, I have fallen for the beautiful creature that you truly are._

As I sent that text, I came with an agreement with myself. My guard and walls have shattered because of this mysterious woman. Though she knew nothing of me or my reality she gave me something to ponder about during my sleepless nights. She was running in my mind, her words and the image I have of her. My world became clear because of her, she was my only hope. My only hope of survival.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:**__ Oh wow. This chapter is rather lengthy no? I'll work on making it shorter next time around. _

_I was told that putting snippits of Jasper POV helps them. I'm not sure if I should use Jasper's POV entirely for a chapter. I figured I should stick with Leah's POV but have small snips of Jaspers POV in there too. Tell me what you think. Stick to Leah's POV? Have a chapter from Jasper's POV? Or. Keep it Leah's POV with Jasper POV snips? _

_Your opinions matter so be sure to tell me via reviews what you think I should do about POV and how the chapter is. _

_BE SURE TO REVIEW!ESPECIALLY MY GHOSTLY READERS!  
_

**_PIXIE OUT! CIAO!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Mamma Mia,I am in love?

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. But I own a DVD copy of all the Cinderella based movies… Nothing more than that folks sadly.

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**Pixie's note:**__ Ok so I wrote this chapter about an hour after I had posted the last chapter. I was on a creative muse. However the delayed update was due to the fact my beta is on a vacation so she's taking a lot longer to respond to me. Hopefully this chapter works out though…I had my doubts about putting the stuff I did in there but it worked out in the end, I think._

_**UPDATE:**__ Ok so I officially need a NEW Beta. :( Sadly my old one can no longer do the duties due to the fact after she returns from vacation she's going to be working full time. Meaning less time online. So she and I came to an agreement that a new beta would be good. I am sad to let her go but I must. Sooooo, If you have an account and wish to become my beta for this story PM me. _

_As beta, I would send you the chapters as soon as I finish them so you can edit them and tell me your thoughts on it. I will also let you in on some ideas and see your opinion on them. So it's like you get a preview of the chapters and my ideas for them before everyone else. I know boo for spoilers but I promise I'll make it your worthwhile. So if you're interested in becoming my Beta. PM me._

_I really need a beta because I think the readers of this story deserve faster updates. I feel bad not updating like ASAP. Anywho, PM me if interested. Merci. _

_**Dedicated to:**__ twilight22love, Lok2685, kiagirl06, karenlovestwilight, oskenso, Kate Mac, twichild369 Sarah12345, loveit123. My favorite myspace Esme: Loving Mother Esms. My friends, Kaya, Jenine and my cousin Ness. My beta, Kirslette(Thank you SO much for being my beta when you had the time. Means a lot)_

_Anyhow, you all know the Drill. Review after reading._

_Especially my ghost readers! I still want to hear from you all! Yes all of you! That means YOU. xD_

_

* * *

_**A Cinderwolf Story**

_Chapter 6 :: Mamma Mia, I am in love?_

LEAH POV

The day went on at work; I was taking orders from the usual customers and cleaning up the tables. Then I got demoted to cleaning the floors and bathrooms again, oh and the worst part, inventory. That was the worst possible thing to do at a job. It not only sucked, but it was torture.

I was too busy being bossed around and doing all these chores to even check my phone for text messages, but in the back of my mind I was fighting the screaming voice wanting me to pull out my phone and reply to him. The last text I got was this morning, which I didn't even read yet.

After working for around ten hours, I was done for the day. I wasn't on duty anyway so Mr. Westworth decided to cut me some slack and sent me home; he even agreed to pay me the needed overtime pay without the cut. But during my regular work hours there was going to be a drastic cut on that, me and my stupid mouth caused that one.

I didn't bother saying anything to anyone as I left. I simply made my way home, opting for the short way home through the main roads instead of the forest. I didn't need to socialize with anyone, no one would anyhow. As I kept walking, I watched the cars pass me by, my mind finally relaxing and more at ease than last night. It felt good, oh yes. Seeing as no one was around, I pulled out my cell phone to read the last message I had received from this morning.

_Text Message from Southern Empath_

_I live in a world of people, pretending to be something they're not. The truth and the lies dance together in sync with one another. You do not give yourself credit for the things you do. I am no hero, I am a villain. You have no idea how life could be so cruel to me. I am a monster and you are beauty at its outmost perfection. Do not pretend to be someone you are not. Be yourself, your true self. Because though we've never met and have just begun talking, I have fallen for the beautiful creature that you truly are._

To be honest, I almost dropped my phone at that moment, my mouth dropped like it wanted to catch a bunch of flies. My heart stopped beating, my mind wasn't even functioning. My legs felt like they were going to give up on me any second. Did he just? No he couldn't have. I re-read the text over and over, frozen at my spot. The one line stuck out to me like a sore thumb.

_I have fallen for the beautiful creature that you truly are._

Ho-ly Mother of Cows. No, No this cannot be happening. No, loving me was like the biggest mistake anyone on this world could make. No, no freaking way is this guy going to. So many thoughts ran through my head, most of which were just out of shock and confusing. I was even cursing at myself for letting it happen. I really had no idea what the hell I was going to do. Think of your happy place Leah, Happy place. Right. Wait where the hell is my happy place?

I shook my head as I began to walk again, I had no happy place except when I was texting him or running free. The old Leah had a happy place. Damn stupid bloodsucking parasites. They made me into this, now I was dead inside. I was finding things to blame the leeches for, everything actually. It made my life one less bitter as I did anyway. Now that was treatment no Psychiatrist can do.

It was about 6 when I got home. I was tired and still slightly in denial land when I walked in. It actually came to me as a shocker when I saw that no one was home. No rowdy pack brothers, no mom, no Charlie, no annoying step-wannabe's. All alone, with a messy house. I rolled my eyes knowing full well the boys made the mess; it was like a hurricane went through the place.

As I glanced around; I spotted a note on the table. I rolled my eyes and picked it up;

_Leah, Mom went out with Charlie. Lauren and Jessica are spending the night at Port Angeles. We're at a meeting with Sams, I told them you probably didn't want to get bothered with the meeting at Sams. Probably shouldn't go anyway. Sorry for the mess, we were all hungry when we got home from school. Jake left waffles in the microwave. See you when we get back Lee. –Seth._

I rolled my eyes as I crumbled the note up and threw it in the nearest trash can. Why the hell would I not want to go to a pack meeting? Wait, never mind. It would end up being world war two hundred and eighty four for me and Sam.

I took a glance at the mess, food all over the living room, trash spread throughout the entire place. The kitchen sink was filthy, God those boys sure know how to make a girl pissed without doing anything else but messing up the house.

I shook my head as I dropped my bag on the couch. I took my phone out of my pocket and placed it on top of the TV table. Then, I pulled out a CD from the rack and placed it in the stereo. I began to play the songs from my latest guilty pleasure, Mamma Mia. Ok so it was a girly thing, so what? I was a girl and I could like things like that if I wanted to, besides no one knew about it so it wasn't that big of a deal.

I blasted the song from the stereo as it began to play "Dancing Queen". I had to admit the songs were damn catchy and kind of fun. I smirked to myself as I began to clean up after the boys starting with the dishes.

I wasn't really dancing or anything over the top, simply bopping my head to it and humming along as I cleaned. I had to make a note never to let the boys into the kitchen without my supervision. It looked like a storm hit the house and brought along his friend the hurricane and they had a party. It was a mess.

It had been like this since the horrible night my life came crumbling down. I was either a slave to my curse, a slave to my work, or a slave to just about everything else you could imagine. The old Leah died and what was left was an empty hallow shell that bitched at everyone because life wasn't exactly peachy anymore.

As soon as I finished the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, it was time to clean up the living room. Yeah, that was going to be the challenge.

I heard the song end, and boy did I feel good. The song was uplifting, not exactly as gloomy as the other songs I would listen to. At that moment I forgot about all the crap in my life, I felt free and totally uplifted. Yes this was not like me, but this was how it was before all the bad stuff happened. I used to dance around the house; I used to do so many things that made me feel alive, now I was dead.

A new song came on, "Gimme Gimme Gimme". The song in itself was catchy but the words were like calling out to me.

I bit my lip as I looked around, a mischievous smile forming on my face as I grabbed the broom so I could begin to clean the living room; it was time to let the old Leah come back. I had too much bad stuff in my head; it was ruining my diss mojo.

I sang along with the words, dancing as I cleaned around. I was enjoying myself. I used the broom as my prop as I sang and danced around the living room, sweeping the floors effectively. Dancing around was productive actually it made my cleaning chore less of a chore. I lost track of time that by the instrumental break I was done cleaning.

I smiled proudly to myself that was an accomplishment; it was what I'd like to call speedy cleaning by singing and dancing. I was impressed actually; I wondered why the hell did I let myself go? Oh right, no one cared anymore and the Princess turned into the beast. Right. I looked around, the living room never looked cleaner, and I still had time to myself- meaning I could just sing and dance. No one was home anyway, what do I have to lose?

I ran over to the stereo and replayed the song. I smiled brightly as I jumped on the couch, grabbing the air freshener bottle as my so called microphone. This was how it was like in the good ol' days. And Leah Clearwater was about to have her fun, forgetting the bad and live again. For the time being that is.

_Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

I hoped off the couch and stood up on the table, dancing around like I was on stage in a stadium full of people. I was the center of attention, the girl they all wanted to be, the princess, the girl every guy wanted.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

I began to strut and pretended I was going down a staircase as I got off the table, running to the stairs and dancing around as if it really was my show. No wolf business, no Emily taking Sam, no leeches, none of that. It was my kingdom at its greatest.

_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of TV  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

I moved back to the couch, jumping up and down and going wildly crazy as I sang along. God this felt good, remind me again why I stopped? Oh right my man left before midnight and some curse took its place.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

I felt like the old Leah again. I walked across the couch, pretending I was reaching out to people as I sang along.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

I was too busy singing and dancing in my living room to notice the four heads peaking through the window. It didn't faze me I had a real audience. In fact, I was too trapped into singing that I didn't even notice the four heads move to enter my house. Instead, I was beginning to dance around the couch as if it was a camp fire.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the br-_

I finally stopped as I came face to face with Jacob. The surprise and shock on my face was priceless I should say. I was even shocked at myself. What the hell was I doing? No, what the hell was I thinking?

It took me a moment to realize all of them had been staring. I didn't even want to know how long they've been watching me. "Don't any of you dare say a word! Or will be sure to cut off your prized wieners off and bury them six feet under."

"We..weren't.. going- "Jacob couldn't even finish his sentence, he was cracking up already. That was soon followed by Quil's laughter, then Seth's and Embry's.

I glared at all four of them before using my 'microphone' to smack them all. It was like playing whack-a-mole but instead it was better. I smirked to myself as I strutted away from them, confidently. Oh yeah, Leah Clearwater is good.

"A girl needs to have her fair share of fun and guilty pleasures. I mean Jake likes to play with dolls. Quil is a pedo, Embry likes to watch Seth and Jake's love affair and my poor baby brother still sucks his thumb like an idiot." I stated as I plopped on the couch. A triumphant smile on my face as I watched them fuss to each other about how all of it was untrue. In reality, it was all true. I've seen it all I mean I do have access to their idiotic minds.

"So how was Sam's meeting?"I finally asked. Jacob was the first to take a seat on the chair beside the couch.

"Fine. Just talked about business about the Cullens."Jacob answered idly. Yeah I can tell it didn't go well. It even weirded me out he called them the 'Cullen's' It was like he became their new pet puppy or something.

"So guessing you told them you imprinted on a leech."I spoke with a smirk; I am sure as hell positive Sam gave Jake hell. Hell, I can imagine it now. The look on Sam's face would be like the look my dad gave Sam when we got caught in my room making out.

"Will you stop calling them that?" Jacob whined, giving me a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p' for extra effect.

"Well I found out she's not really a bloodsucker. Half-breed."Quil pointed out as he plopped onto the chair opposite Jacob. Seth moved to sit next to me as Embry opted to stay standing.

I looked at Quil before bursting into laughter, "Oh wow a half-breed. Congrat's Jake. What an upgrade."

"Leah, you know how imprinting is."Jacob interrupted which caused me to erupt into laughter even more.

"Oh right like I totally do, I'm Anti-imprinting remember? I thought you were on my campaign against it until you did imprint."I stated in an 'As-a-matter-of-fact' tone, a smirk included.

"Lee Imprinting isn't bad."Seth defended; I swear Jake and my brother had a secret love affair going on. Either that or Seth was a love sick puppy for Jacob Black.

"Oh please, it is. I mean the all great and mighty Alpha Black imprinted on a leech child. Quil imprinting on a baby was bad enough to bare. Paul with Rachel, Jared and Kim, so do I really need to go on with said list?"I asked, leaning back into the couch proudly. I chose not to mention Sam and Emily. Damn Emily and Screw Sam.

"Watch when you imprint you're screwed."Quil spoke up with a smug smirk on his face. That bastard thinks I will imprint. Hah No thank you. I'm not signing up to be a love sick zombie or a baby sitter anytime soon.

"Hah, guess what? I won't be imprinting. I believe in natural love. Imprinting is a sad excuse of a fantasy." I informed them, I felt strongly against imprinting. Sam was the reason for that, now I know it was more than just Sam that made me hate it. It was stupid; love at first sight was like lust. Screw lust.

It was as if on cue my phone rang. I had turned it off silent when I started cleaning; now I regretted it as it blasted my message ringtone. 'Hey leah yeah you leah, you got a message. You might want to get it. Read then burn. If it's from the pack you can tell them all to go to hell. Yeah so read it dammit.'

I looked at the pack, giving them all death glares as I casually walked over to pick up my phone. It was actually the first time since I made that my message tone that the pack heard it. I was going to get hell not only about my little ABBA outburst but also for having the most lame message tone in the history of message tones. God, I do not look forward to patrolling tonight.

I opened the text message I had received only to see Jake, smirking at me over my shoulder.

"Speaking of fantasy." I heard him say. I growled at him before grabbing the air freshener and throwing it at his head.

"Shut up Black."I commented. I made a move to the kitchen to get some privacy. The pack loved to give me hell about everything.

"Oh right the secret admirer calls. Have fun with cyber chat room dude."I heard Jacob say and the boys whistle. I swear they act like immature prats all the time it's immensely annoying.

"More fun than you'll have with your stupid parasite imprint."I muttered but loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Nuh-uh. Maybe I'll have more fun watching you sing and dance again, Mamma Mia." He retorted, Hah what a loser. He thinks his comebacks are good well he is asking for the ultimate war with the Queen.

"Zip your little arrogant good for nothing dick sucking mouth or your so called dog down there is going to be chopped off and buried six feet under. You hear that Black?"I called out. Let's see you top that.

"Yeah right dancing queen."I heard him answer. That's it? That wasn't even worth my efforts. So I ignored him. I leaned against the wall as I flipped through my text.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_I am going to assume you haven't replied due to my rather inappropriate confession. For that I am truly sorry. Falling in love is not an extension of one's limits or boundaries; it is a partial and temporary collapse of them. Talking with you has changed me and yet you have yet to realize the greatness you have given to me. I am sorry that this might all be surprising and by all means I understand it might end our conversation. Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._

My heart dropped again. God it needed to stop doing that. I felt my face heat up even more than it already was. I was a bobbling idiot at that moment. I wasn't thinking straight that I didn't even notice my pack brothers enter the kitchen and look at me stunned. Everyone in the room was silent. My eyes were still glued to the screen of my phone, dumbfounded.

"Holy shit, Leah's blushing." Jacob announced like it was the apocalypse and the world was ending.

"Is that even possible?"Quil asked as he took a closer look at me.

"Wow, Leah." Embry was the last to speak, I could tell my brother was in the psycho brother mode so I didn't bother waiting for him to say something.

"Shut up all of you. I am in the room you know. And what do you twits know about blushing and liking someone? You're all slaves to imprinting. Yes that includes Seth and Embry because they will imprint. I know it." I snapped at all of them. God, guys took my feelings with no consideration what so ever. It pisses me off they would even make this seem like the message from God or something that the world was going to end because I blushed.

"So Leah who's the guy?"Embry asked softly, I knew the guy was shy off the bat but I think at this point he was mildly scared I was going to phase and attack them all.

"She met him in the school chatroom."Jacob announce proudly as he wrapped an arm around me like I was the prize he just won. Asshole.

"Whoa. Leah being social? This guy must be something."Quil voiced out and I could only glare at him. I removed Jacob's hand from my shoulder and punched him in the stomach.

"That was for being a dick. Never lay a hand on me or else." I threatened before looking back to everyone in the room, ignoring Jacob's muttered curses. "I never met the guy. Seriously can't you all just shut the hell up?"

"Nope. This is interesting."Quil spoke for everyone in the room. I was about to reach for a fruit on the kitchen counter before I remembered what happened last time I threw a fruit at someone.

"_You are such an ass, Jacob Black."I spoke before throwing an apple at his head. Lucky for him he had time to dodge it, bad thing was the apple flew to the window shattering it to pieces. I heard a scream from outside. I quickly ran to the broken window in time to see my mother with an apple in her hand glaring daggers at me and Jacob. _

"_JACOB BLACK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER BETTER BE ONE HELL OF A SITUATION FOR HER TO BREAK MY PRECIOUS WINDOW WITH AN APPLE. YOU WILL PAY YOU HEAR ME?"_

Oh Jacob did pay; He fixed the window and slaved for my mom for two weeks doing chores. I had the life then. I never seen mom so angry, then again she was rarely home now a days. I shook my head as I brought myself back to reality.

The guys were staring at me like I was some freakshow. "God, I don't ever get privacy."I finally snapped at all of them. It was then I turned on my heels and headed for the stairs.

"Lee, where are you going?" I heard Seth spoke up since I was pretty sure the guys were still stunned I was actually a girl, who likes boys.

"To get some well deserved Privacy."I replied, not bother looking back at any of them as I made my way up the stairs.

"You know we'll know what you're thinking when you phase for patrol duties tonight."Jacob called out after me. He thought that was threatening, wait will he sees what I have for them tonight.

"Nope."I answered simply as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Why not?"Quil asked, the boy was eager to know my love life. Too bad he can't have one because his imprints still a child. I'm pretty sure he could be a registered sex offender and Pedophile if he even looks at Claire wrong.

"You'll be hearing show tunes."I replied with a confident smirk on my face. I was already thinking of the show tunes, Mamma Mia, Rent, Wicked, Legally Blonde, and the list went on. Tonight would be Broadway Show Tunes night.

I heard them groan and I felt victory. With that, I slammed the door shut, sealing it as I did the previous night and soon did the same with the window. Yup, some temporary privacy before patrol duties. Just the way I like it.

I sat on the edge of my bed, I could hear the guy's talking down stairs but I could care less. It wasn't like I needed to know what the hell they're talking about. I could just imagine them gossiping and talking about Barbie and Ken.

I looked back at the phone in my hand. I still haven't replied. I was still in shock actually but I fought against it all. I bit my bottom lip as I began to reply.

_Quoting the Great Elvis Presley. Kudos to you. I didn't reply earlier because to be honest I had no idea what to say. Geez I sound like a loser. My last boyfriend dumped me for my cousin so this dating thing doesn't come around me for some rather weird reasons but I don't want to stop talking to you. Actually, I like no love talking to you. But please, save yourself the trouble and don't fall for me. Get out of this love hole before it's too late. I sure as hell know you don't want a girl like me. I know we barely talk to each other but I think the same of you. It's weird how you can fall for someone so easy but please do yourself a favor and don't fall any deeper. It'll just be problems. _

I sent the text, as soon as the screen said message sent I sighed. I tapped the cell phone against my forehead. God what was wrong with me? I could not be falling in love with some cyber guy, this is beyond pathetic. I'm pathetic, a genetic dead end, a cursed loser for the rest of my life. I was a beast and this guy, this guy was like Casanova meets Prince Charming meets Romeo. It's like the three of them popped out of those books, had a baby and this guy came out.

What was I supposed to do? Avoid the guy? I couldn't I didn't want to. He's the only person in this living planet I can talk to decently and not make me want to rip his balls out.

I shook my head and sighed at my thoughts yeah I was going insane. My Ancestors were probably rolling around in their graves laughing at the fact I was going soft no not even, I was turning into mush. More so I think I'm love. Yeah I'm sure my dad, God bless his soul, is rolling around in his grave with my ancestors too and most likely plotting on going to haunt the poor guy.

Leah Clearwater and in love cannot exist in the same sentence, there was like a rule about that somewhere. This sucks. No life sucks. Life hates me and I hate life.

* * *

Jasper POV

I sat in my room, playing mindlessly with the cell phone in one hand. I had texted her again and yet another no reply. Since I had texted her in biology, I haven't heard a word from her. Alice had reassured me she could be occupied with other things, or perhaps taking a test during the day. It worried me that my soft spoken words were enough to scare her. I worried that if there comes a time I would have to reveal myself to her, not who I was but what I really was, it would frighten her and drive our family to danger. I placed a hand under my chin, my finger lightly grazing over my lips as I drifted into my thoughts.

The girl was mysterious. I had no potential idea who she was, I had assumed Alice had seen her in a vision but would rather keep it a mystery to me. I had thought Edward knew of her but he too never breathed a word to me about her. I thought I could feel her emotions, but there were so many around me and none could match the emotions I imagined she would be feeling.

She hid herself from me well; it made me want to know more. Someone with wise words, such sincerity and compassion was worth knowing. She had beauty that was deep within her, it was golden. To me she was an angel lifting me from the tragedy of being surrounded by couples in my family. Saving me from the attachments of humans who only cared for looks. None of it mattered, only a girl like this one could keep my interest long enough to even engage in something more. She was so much more than the ordinary. I however felt as if I didn't fall for her because her blood sung to me as Bella's did to Edward, no. It was not her face, her blood, her body, or her voice that called out to me instead it was her heart.

"You need to be careful Jasper." With such words I detached from my thoughts and looked at my brother, Edward was casually leaning against the door frame watching me.

"Do you know who she is?"I questioned, I knew I could speak through to his mind but my thoughts were so full of her that I am sure Edward would rather refrain from mingling with them long.

"It isn't my place to say. Jasper, this is something you need to stop before it is too late."He spoke to me as if it was an order.

"And why is that?"I questioned.

"She is… different. Complex mind and being. I told Alice I wouldn't say word to you about her, knowing full well you will know in time. We're giving you happiness while it still is in your grasp."He informed me as if it was a freebie gift from him and Alice. A gift of sympathy for the loneliness I have felt.

"You're doing this out of pity?"I asked almost enraged at the thought.

"No. Out of Love. I may not be able to feel emotions but your thoughts seem to tell me you are intrigued by her. Just, be warned Jasper. Love is the hardest emotion of them all. However, it is also the strongest. It can break barriers and mend hearts but it can also cause wars and broken hearts. Such wounds don't heal so quickly. I should know."His voice was not angered but more comforting. It was if he was warning me of what was to come yet encouraging me. I could feel he was frightful of something to come but I wasn't entirely certain of his emotions.

"I'll take your word for it Edward. "I answered complying to his words. I took it was words of advice and wisdom, from someone who has gone through an almost similar event with Bella.

He shifted in his position slightly, "Just be careful about how far you take this. It might be a journey, a rocky one at that. Just stay true to love. No matter what happens, just remember how you felt when nothing was between you. She was your world as you were hers. That in itself should be enough."His tone was sincere; he knew what was coming however it made no sense to me.

"What do you mean?"I asked, puzzled by his words.

"You'll find out in time. I do not directly approve of this yet but seeing as you are happier and better, then I believe you both deserve my support and approval."Edward stated, smiling faintly at me.

"And why so?"Nothing was making sense to me; it was a riddle of some kind, a puzzle missing its pieces. There was something between those lines I would see in the future, just not in the near future I believe.

"Nicholas see's the bond between you two are strong like those that bound the others of this family. Just be sure to never lose it. For Love curses everyone, those who give it and those who receive it. This however, has complications of its own. I just suggest you take caution." He stated simply. He walked towards me, a slow and steady pace as if contemplating his own words.

I watched him as he stood next to me. We allowed the silence pass us, it didn't matter to us that time was ticking. Time to us was a figment of our past. I glanced up at him meeting his equally intrigued gaze.

"I have nothing to lose and plenty to gain Edward, for love is worth living and dying for. You all have experienced it, I have once but now I am wrapped in it once again. I take your concerns to mind but I will know soon enough."I answered sternly. It was all I knew, it didn't matter what the future had in store for myself and my angel. At this moment it was taken into regard but forgotten in the back of my mind.

With a simple nod Edward patted my back. I smiled faintly for the first time since we began this conversation as I rose from my position, standing in front of him. I returned the simple gesture to him and we stood in silence, understanding each other as he himself had been in a position like this.

"I have to talk to Renesmee about her rather new discovery in love. Imprinting is rather difficult to understand and cope with. More so that is my child, Bella is even on the verge of sanity. I will be here if you need to talk to me."He spoke, breaking our silence.

"Thank you Edward."I spoke and he nodded.

With that I watched him depart from my room to find his precious daughter. Imprinting according to Carlisle was having someone be who you need them to be whether it was friendship, family or anything. It was like finding your soul mate, handed to you in a silver platter. Mine was handed to me through chatting. I chuckled lightly at the thought before I heard my phone vibrate against the table it rested on.

I read the text briefly, the soft reassurance that she was not ignoring me was beyond relief, but the warning she had given placed a strain on my already cold heart.

I felt her fear through her words, worry that things could possibly fall apart right beneath her eyes. It was my fear as well.

I smiled faintly as I began to text a quick reply to her,

_People need love when they don't deserve it. It's too late for your warning ma'am. I have already fallen deeper than you can imagine. __I believe that to truly Love, is the ultimate expression of the will to live. A heart that truly loves is forever young. And I have a purpose to live for an eternity because of you. You have no idea what you have done for me; please give me the chance you and I deserve. _

With that, I sent the text, my eyes glued to the screen; I watched the message confirm it had been sent to her. I let out a soft sigh, my world was no longer grey but it was full of livid colors. I had never thought of loving another again and here I was doing exactly that.

Love is a rather confusing state, it makes life rather puzzling and complicated. However, what was life without complications and mind riddles? Without love would life be worth living?

* * *

_**Pixie's Note: **__Oh good gravy. -.- That was a long chapter. THEREFORE, I CONGRATULATE YOU FOR READING IT ALL! _

_I think I get carried away when I write, hence why you all get long chapters. I know some of you love the length which I am very thankful for! It actually makes me feel ok when I write long chapters like this. xD_

_I hope I didn't make Leah like super OOC during her Mamma Mia phase. I thought about how Leah was before all that wolf business and I knew I needed to toss that in there for the effect I was aiming for. The song she was singing was "Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)" is from ABBA/Mamma Mia. So is "Dancing Queen" Which was the song I was dancing to a few days ago xD. _

_Thank you to everyone who gave me their opinion on my Leah/Jasper POV thingy. It helps. I think I'll be doing Leah's POV mainly with a short Jasper POV thing at the end so you guys get the best of both worlds. _

_Again, thank you for reading! _

_If you're interested in being my Beta(As mentioned on my first Note) then PM me._

_I will try to update without a Beta for the next chapter but might need one before that. xD _

_Your opinion matters to me so REVIEWS will be awesome!_

_Especially from those Ghostly Readers! I know you're out there! So drop a review mmkay?_

_**PIXIE OUT! CIAO**_


	8. Chapter 7: Free Fallin'

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. But I own tickets to the October Twi/Tour Convention in Chicago. And that is pretty much it.

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**PIXIE'S NOTE:**__ The buildup is starting!! This chapter is going to show a lot of sides of the other characters I haven't fully developed. Also I'm hoping this will explain a lot of the future happenings. I hope._

_I know everyone wants to go directly to the meeting but I can guarantee you the next 4-5 ish chapters are going to be important. Plus, I will make sure the huge meeting will be worth your while. As it stands right now the meeting is divided into three chapters, who knows it might be longer! :]_

_Oh and I'll be answering questions and giving more update stuff in my closing notes. Just because. _

_Be sure to review after reading! Yes that includes my ghostly readers. You may leave Anony reviews if you must. _

_**Dedicated to:**__ twilight22lover, oskenso, Random Anonny Reviewer, karenlovestwilight, LoveIt123, Jada91,huskies4ever. My myspace buddies, Loving Mother Esms & BaconBits. My friends, Kaya, Jenine and my cousin Ness. My temporary Beta, Lolla.(It's her nickname)_

_Without further ado, the next Chapter!_

_Happy Reading!! _

_

* * *

_**A CINDERWOLF STORY **

_Chapter 7 :: Free Falling_

LEAH POV

I spent a decent amount of time writing in my old journal. I know what you're thinking, Leah Clearwater has a journal? Well obviously I would. How else would I channel my inner bitch if I didn't have one? Today's entry was sincere, different than most. I wasn't putting vulnerable Leah into paper but instead I was writing all possible complications with falling in love. I hated to admit I was cr..cru…crush..dammit I can't even say it. I twitched at the thought that I, Leah Clearwater, was falling in love and crushing.

I liked the guy, sure but will he still feel the same about me when he meets me? What if I do imprint? What if he doesn't accept me for me and exposes us? God, there are so many possible scenarios to this; the outcome and everything all scare me. I know, I finally found my fear.

I guess I have that fear of falling in love phobia, Philophobia. Sounds like a stupid made up word if you ask me. I laughed, in a dictionary of phobias you will find Philophobia with my picture next to it. I define it. I never want to imprint because I was afraid to be a slave of love, I was avoiding dating because I was still hung up on Sam and I was scared of getting hurt again. Plus, who would want to fall in love with a beast like me? No one. So here I am the pure definition of Philophobia.

I sighed as I placed my journal back in its secret place and headed out my room. I was already an hour late for patrol and I knew Jake would give me hell and something else told me I was going to get hell from Sam.

As I made my way down the stairs I saw my mom in the kitchen, talking to Charlie from the window. What is this? Romeo and Juliet? It was even worse considering there was a door right there, Charlie could just walk in like he always did.

I rolled my eyes; my mother was being a lovesick teenager. It reminded me of how Sam and I used to be. Sneaking around and what not. That was then and this was now.

"Get a room and mom stop acting like a twelve year old girl."I called out, I knew I surprised them with that because my mother squealed like said twelve year old and Charlie coughed. Even with the poor lighting I could tell both of them were red as tomatoes.

"I'm getting out of here before the love affair gets too much. I suggest being safe, you can never be too sure about those cops. They touch their prisoners." I added and it was then I heard a nervous laugh from Charlie and my mom. Yuck, they ugh I can't even think about that. I made a mad dash out the door and to the forest, trying to get all the nasty mental images out of my head.

I was mildly feeling anger towards the fact my mother is acting like a child with a new boy toy when my dad passed away only a year ago. It was disgusting to be honest. Especially since Charlie was dad's best friend. Dad was probably making plans to kill the boy I liked, then giving Charlie a piece of his mind then send Sam to his grave for the hell he's given me.

I begun to remove all articles of clothing from my body as I ran deep into the forest. I tied my clothes to my ankle as I phased and ran right to the border.

_Hey boys ready for my thoughts? I picked out the best Broadway specials for tonight's run. _

I teased but I felt puzzled, no one's thoughts consumed me. Odd really until I saw Sam and his pack approach me. How did I know I was going to get hell from him? He just keeps ruining my life.

_Leah you're late._

He spoke with authority. I knew by the way he's looking at me it was out of concern and worry but the jerk face he put on made me want to murder him.

_Shut it Sam I had business to take care of. _

_Seth told us you were working when we had the meeting, Emily said otherwise._

_Paul, shut your goddamn mouth. _

_Leah._

I heard Jake call out warningly but I brushed him off. I didn't even notice that he phased and came to watch me rip Sam to pieces.

_No, Jake I got this. Sam your not my alpha I don't give a flying fart in space what you want._

_You have duties to protect the people._

_And I am, Sam. See here I am running like a moron around the border. No one's attacking. Big whooptido. _As I spoke I ran around chasing my tail like a stupid dog he's making me seem like. I highly was amused by my tail, I didn't even notice Sam had taken a step towards me.

_Since when did you side with the bloodsuckers Lee-Lee?_

_Since I found out you were a dick and don't you dare call me Lee-Lee. God Sam, if I had to choose between saving you or saving a leech I would pick them. Because at least they give a good fight. You are nothing but an asshole son of a gun who likes, no loves to ruin my life. _

I closed my eyes as I tried my best not to lunge at him and attack him. I loved Sam, don't get me wrong. I think I always will love him but sometimes he was just a big fat asshole. A walking reminder of the dammed life I live. I knew I was a reminder of a life that he could've had, probably a reminder that he had done something wrong. It was probably why we got on each other's nerves like it was God's command.

_Leah that is enough._

Jake's voice was firm and commanding. I whimpered. Damn Jacob going Alpha on me, I hated when he pulled something like that. Then again he was saving my ass.

_Sam your pack is running the south border, we got this covered. I'll deal with my pack, you deal with yours. Leah was excused by me from the meeting. It was about the Cullens and Leah has nothing to do with them. Unless the Cullen's do something to jeopardize the people then we will not kill them. Nessie is part human too protecting her is part of our duty or did you forget? _

I paid close attention to Jacob. He was pulling the strong 'I'm alpha so listen to me' shindig. I heard Sam growl, it was sweet music to my ears now if only he could see the smirk I had.

_Next time no one is excused, regardless. Leah is one of us, she is required at every meeting. Understood?_

_Like hell she would listen to you. She's my beta Sam, She is in my pack. I can excuse her if I wanted to. Run the south border all of you. _

I dug my paws into the ground, Jacob won the battle. I heard a stampede like of wolves run to off to run patrol. I lifted my gaze just in time. I watched as Jacob and Sam engaged in a staring contest. How stupid. The two Alpha's were fighting for pride and idiocracy.

I rolled my eyes as Sam finally moved away and trotted to follow his pack and lead them in patrol.

_Let's go run patrol. _

I was still slightly dazed at the events that I barely noticed Jake infront of me. I nodded as I followed him, running freely next to each other, Alpha and Beta.

_Where's Seth? and Quil hand Embry? _

I finally asked noticing that I was only with Jake. I didn't even know where my own Brother was and that was enough to drive me to sister mode.

_Sent them off for the night. Quil's babysitting Claire. Embry is with Seth._

_And where the hell are they? _

_Getting food and clothes from my house. _

Wow, the boys are pathetic. Either that or Jake is a moron. I pick the latter. Getting food and clothes for your alpha was like turning into a slave. Then again I'm sure Jacob doesn't mind having Embry and Seth in French maid outfits. What a sick fantasy he has there.

_Damn Leah that is nasty. Really? Embry and Seth in maid outfits? I'd rather see the Telletubies than see that. I was hungry so we were heading back home but I felt you phase just as I phased back. I ignored it until I realized Sam was running borders too. So, I tore my clothes because of you. Good reasons right?_

_Oh I feel special. The all mighty Alpha Jacob Black saved my ass. What will I ever do to repay you?_

_Come with me to the Cullens. _

_Oh hell no. Anything but the leeches. I may side with them but that's once in a blue moon. Oh look today's my limit. Tough luck kid. _

_Leah, I have to see her._

I stopped running and looked at Jacob honestly. He was as lovesick as my mom was. This was just intolerable. Seeing the leeches just for Jake was not worth my ass getting saved.

_No, No way in hell. Hell no. NO. NO. NO._

_You owe me!_

_So what? I'll buy you a doggie treat and a chew toy. _

_Leah.._

_No Jake, You may have saved my ass but that is not the way I am going to give in. I could've handled Sam if I knew this was going to happen. Besides you went on Alpha on me and made me stop talking I could've managed! _

A few minutes passed of Jake and me arguing. He was begging, I wasn't budging. And now here I stood, side by side with my Alpha at the border. Waiting for his little leech lover. I twitched inside knowing where I was. Jacob was stupid for doing this. Hell, I was stupid for giving in and going with it. I felt like one of Romeo's little followers every time he sets up a secret meeting with Juliet. This was stupid.

I ran behind a bush to phase back. Changing to my usual clothes as I did, I would not want to be bum naked in front of leeches. No way, I don't care but I won't be. When I came back out, I saw Jake wearing his usual cutoffs.

"Jake!" I heard a rather high pitched girl call out to us. I raised a brow as I looked over at the other side of the border and soon two figures appeared. They were walking gracefully towards us. Like ghosts, wait they are ghosts just in the livings body forever.

"Nessie, hey!" I heard Jake greet as he pulled her into an embrace. I rolled my eyes and felt sick to my stomach watching them. It was one thing seeing Jake date, it was another seeing him imprint and be in love with a halfbreed leech.

I look over to the so called chaperone of said leech and I couldn't help but feel even worse. Nut job shorty was here, great.

"Hello Leah." She greeted cheerfully.

"Leech." I recoiled with a bitter smile on my lips.

I saw her frown, "I wish you would give us a chance, Leah."

"Maybe if you all leave."I rolled my eyes and began to walk down the north end of the border, staying on our side ofcourse. I was walking pretty fast, not as fast as a leech though.

"I'm sorry we've been causing you a lot of pain."Nut job shorty leech said, apparently she was following me. Doesn't my stench bother her? Oh wait she isn't breathing. Lucky her.

"I still don't forgive you and I don't care." I answered as I began to kick the leaves.

I think I might have stunned the short leech she was quiet.

"You know Jasper is a great guy." Nevermind scratch that, she speaks. I was confused why in the world she brought honey haired constipation up. Regardless it only fueled me.

"Oh god. What now? I know he's sorry. Tell him its fine whatever. I don't care. It happened. Whatever."I stated as I kept my attention to the ground I was walking on.

"Do you know what it's like to free fall, Leah?"She asked, still following me like a dog would it's master. Funny how it's the opposite.

She was now trying to get me sucked into small talk. No pun intended but small talk? Really? How grand. I took a quick glance over to where Jacob and the half-breed leech were. They were talking. She was giggling, he was being a moron. It was making me sick.

I ignored short nut jobs attempt at small talk but she didn't get the hint. She just went on, "To have that feeling of being free, perhaps falling in love without limitations or letting all else fade away?"

It was at that moment I snapped. I turned to look at her with piercing eyes. I was shaking and clearly angered.

"Look, I don't need lessons on love or whatever. I am not free falling or whatever your getting at." I spat out bitterly. I turned on my heel and started heading back to Jacob, doing my best not to phase right there and then.

"I still don't see the shape-shifters futures you know, they cloud the visions I have if they're involved. But not always."She replied changing the subject. Her voice was calm, cheery and chirpy. It was annoying.

"Ask me if I care."I said, an irritated tone was definitely used.

"You do, if not now you will later. Leah, I hope you give us all a chance. If not for our sake, for Jacob. He is your friend. And maybe in the future, you yourself will find a reason to give our family a chance."She looked at me with sincere eyes it freaked me out. What the hell is wrong with her? She is beyond weird.

"Ok seriously, why do you care? Hell I don't give a damn. We cloud your visions great. We smell bad, great. I don't see the point in this talk, shorty. "I finished as I got closer to Jake and the leech child.

"Shorty?" She asked, surprised. I rolled my eyes but she kept going, "I just hope you do not let love slip by because there is nothing better than the feeling of free falling."

"Yeah like I'll keep that in mind." I mumbled as I smacked Jake's head. I ignored the giggle from the leech child as I looked at Jacob, rubbing his head like an idiot. "Hey Jake I'm heading home. Say goodbye to your leech girlfriend and let's go."

"What the hell Leah. Why the sudden rush?"He asked still nursing his head. He was such a baby, I didn't even hit his head that hard. Stupid idiot.

I took a quick glance at nut job and leech child before looking back at Jacob. "I want to go home. I'm tired and pissed off."I proclaimed before I began walking home.

I heard him sigh in defeat. "Alright Alright. I'm letting you off the hook and listening to you for once." He called out to me. From the corner of my eye I saw him wave at the two parasites before running after me.

I kept walking in silence before I finally stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"Why?"I asked. By the look on his face he knew exactly was I was asking, no explinations needed. He wasn't being a moronic kid like the usual Jacob I knew. He was being serious and mature. The Jake, I rarely saw.

He shrugged, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Because, I'm seeing you change and you don't even realize it." He began to walk again. I stood there puzzled before I made my move to catch up to him.

"What?"I asked.

"I'm seeing the old Leah again. It's nice to see the old Leah again. Admittedly we all had crushes on you back then. Embry still does. Hell, I do too and Sam still loves you. We just know it's all not meant to be. So we backed away and you allowed the bitterness to take over. Today was the first time I saw you happy again. You even blushed. You agreed to come with me to see Nessie, and you had a semi decent conversation with Alice."He pointed out. I'm wondering if this was a good or bad, regardless I let my usual self answer.

"So?"I asked, crossing my arms as I walked beside him. My attention was on nothing else but him.

"So, I'm letting you off the hook. Just remember, love is a freeing emotion. I'm not a love sick zombie; imprinting doesn't always make you one. I just like being in love. It's a lot more liberating than you think." His words were so mature it made me think of my dad. He would always tell me how love was a great feeling, liberating and freeing.

I shook my head and let the thought slip away to the back of my mind. I smirked realizing Jake was being a sensitive prat. "Yeah sure. Save the sap speech for someone who cares. Or should I start calling you Jessica? The way your acting makes me question your own gender."

He smirked, "You know I'm all man." He boasted proudly.

"Please, I know you all woman." I answered with a proud smile on my lips. I was going to win.

"Oh yeah?"He asked, challenging me. Oh no one challenges Leah and thinks he can win.

"Yup."I stated,"Your little buddy down there is too small anyway."I added, shrugging as we reached the edge of the forest. We walked in silence for a bit but I knew Jake was thinking.

"You know that's a lie."He spoke.

"Nope."I finished with a grin on my face. Yeah, Leah Clearwater wins all the time.

After that we walked in silence again. Jake was starting to look like the old kid I picked on before all this wolf business happened. What the hell was going on? Did I just think that about Jake? And Did Jake and I just have an honest sincere talk? I was going insane, I think. What the hell is happening to me?

We finally reached my front porch. It weirded me out just a bit that Jacob Black walked me home. It was wrong in so many ways. "Alright, I'll see ya Lee. Tomorrow morning, up and early."

"Yeah Yeah." I nodded, waving my had in agreement. "You goin' home now Black?"I asked as I looked over at him.

"Yep. Gonna sleep on my own bed tonight. You should tell Embry he can go home now."He said with a childish grin on his face.

"What the hell is he doing in my house?"I asked, confused. I thought he was at Jakes?

"Playing video games."Jacob answered proudly before taking a step back.

"Why?"I asked, giving him a glare as I waited for his answer.

He shrugged, "I told him and Seth they don't have to patrol tonight."

"So you lied to me?"I crossed my arms and glared at him. I probably looked like my mom, about to scold Jacob Black for doing something wrong.

"I just lied about getting food and clothes for me."He answered.

"Asshole."I called out and he sighed. Here we go again, Wussy Jacob about to be sensitive. Does he need me to paint his nails and fix his hair too? Now the playing with barbie's made sense.

"I wanted you to come with me to see Nessie, I wouldn't take Quil, Seth or Embry. They won't understand. Beside I would lie for you Lee, just to see the old you."His tone was pure honesty. I was shocked.

"Well the old me is gone and the new is here."I answered coldly. I wasn't going to let my walls be broken down. It took me awhile to get my shield up from pain. It's why the bitterness that is me was great because it kept everyone out.

"Funny, I think I'm seeing both now." Jacob laughed as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"You're such a girl."I called out.

"You're still a bitch." He replied.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I guess things were at a constant change. I was letting Jake in because he has been letting me in. It was good, I guess.

I gave him a nod before I headed inside my house. I saw Seth and Embry sprawled on the couches. The TV still on and the Halo game was too. I shook my head at the boys, smiling faintly as I went up to my room. I grabbed two blankets before walking back downstairs. I assumed Mom was with Charlie doing God knows what so the two morons were playing Halo till they fell asleep.

I smiled faintly as I laid one blanket over Embry, the boy was something alright. I knew I wasn't meant for him hell, I didn't even know he liked me. But he was meant for someone better. I smiled at the thought knowing full well Embry was going to be a great guy for someone one day.

I sighed before moving onto lay one over Seth. My brother was an idiot. But I loved him. I would never admit it but I don't know what I would do without Seth. Without Seth, Jake, Embry and Quil my life would be an even bigger hell.

I bent down to give Seth a kiss on the forehead, "Night little brother." I murmured.

I saw him stir in his sleep but I didn't bother. I made my way up the stairs to my room once again. There I lay down on my bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling. My own thoughts flooded my mind like never before. It was then I took out my phone, I recalled the events of the past days and today.

A smile crept on my lips as I texted a few simple words to Southern Empath. Pure honest truth that I have finally managed to give in to.

_I'm giving you the chance we both deserve. Because I think I'm free falling into love. _

As the message was sent, my eyes closed. The soft silence that enveloped me felt comforting and before I knew it sleep took over my restless soul. Giving it, its temporary peace.

* * *

JASPER POV

Everyone had gone hunting, except Carlisle who had duties to serve in the hospital and Alice and Renesmee. Both of which chose to stay behind and go about their own festivities. According to Edward, their thoughts were nothing more than songs from the yellow sponge show Renesmee had been watching. When we had arrived back at home, they were playing chess.

It had only been seven years since Renesmee's birth. Only eight years since Bella had been transformed, Only six years since my parting with Alice as soul mates. Only five years since she and Nicholas married. Only four years since Bella last saw her mother, Renee. Only three years since we stayed with the Denalis. Only two years since we fought the war against the Volturi, Only one year since we decided to return to Forks.

However, we've only been in Forks for a month. It had been a few weeks now since we had begun classes in Forks High and merely a week since I began talking to _her. _

I feel most like myself when I am talking to her. The emotions I felt inside were my own and not of anyone else's.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice's sweet voice call out to me as I made my way into the living room. The living room was empty for the most part, Everyone had dispersed to their own comforts.

"Yes Alice?"I answered, making my way towards my past flame. I never held a grudge against her when she and I chose to part. I had loved her enough that I knew she deserved to be happy even if it was in the arms of someone other than I.

She made her way gracefully to me,"I want you to never forget what free falling feels like." She spoke softly. Wise words that she was passing onto me, a form of advice that resembled those of Edwards.

I was about to speak but her words continued on. Preventing me from saying a word, instead I prepared myself to listen to her.

"Remember when I waited for you at the diner? You came strolling in, pained and torture. I walked over to you and I held out my hand. You took it and from that moment on felt hope. I know that since we've separated you felt as if you've lost that hope. But I see it now that you've found a new kind of hope. A better one." Her words were sincere, caring and soothing. She never ceased to amaze me with her words.

"I want you to be happy Jasper, we all do. I know Edward spoke to you about this before I did but that's because I don't know much. Only a few things since my visions have been rather uncertain lately with the activities of the wolves. But please Jazzy, never let your love and hope slip pass you because of different worlds. You saw how Edward came close to giving up Bella, it pained all of us to see that and I don't want you to go through that." She stood infront of me, her petite hands took mine and she held them close to her chest. Her eyes twinkled like the night sky and it reminded me of the love we once had. It was a bliss, one that faded and sparked another.

"Do not question what love is. Love is blind. Do not walk by sight, for it will lead you to nothing more than falsehood. Believe in faith. Listen to your heart for it truly knows what it desires. And I think you have found what it desires." She finished, her genuine smile gracing her already perfect features. She was looking at me with loving and caring eyes, yet I felt her love for me has changed. At that moment, I knew she spoke of my rather newly found interest. Just as Edward spoke to me about her last night.

I felt another presence in the room, "She is no one to the world but to you she is the world."Nicholas intervened. My attention moved towards him as Alice pulled her hands away from mine. I didn't mind it at all.

"I am assuming you can feel our bond between myself and this girl."I stated, holding my hands behind my back as I did back as a Major.

"She isn't just any girl Jasper and I believe you know that."Nicholas spoke with respect as he made way to stand next to Alice. His rightful place was beside her.

"You're right she isn't." I agreed, the vision of the girl I have fallen for blurred my reality.

"Hey Nicky boy ready for some Halo? I'm sure I can kick your ass this time." Emmett called out to Nicholas. It was that same holler that snapped me back into reality. I watched Nicholas, observing his reactions.

"Contrary brother, I believe this will be the three hundredth time I will rise victorious." Nicholas stated with a triumphant smile. He kissed Alice's cheek before bowing ever so slightly at me and taking his leave.

I watched Alice carefully, not even bothering to focus as Nicholas departed. She had watched him leave with loving eyes. One that used to be on me, but now has moved to its rightful owner. I saw a reflection of myself in Nicholas, yet I knew he was the better man and had deserved Alice's hand in marriage far more than I.

Alice gave me hope, revived me from my emptiness but she had found love somewhere else. I supposed we had lasted together for so long as we thought our love was rightfully for one another but we were wrong. She found love in Nicholas as he found love in her as well. I on the other hand am still mending a broken heart, and in this process I had fallen deep in love with a woman far more than I deserved.

Alice had gazed at me, her lips curled into a smile before she gracefully made her way in front of me. She took my hand gently and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

I glanced down at her, "You know who she is don't you?"I asked. Edward knew who she was. He was gifted with reading minds, there was no doubt he has at least encountered her thoughts once. Giving him the truth of who she was, while I still stood in the shadows of her being.

"Yes. But it isn't my place to say it either Jasper."She answered, "It'll be better as a surprised but, always remember love is not about who she is or what she can be. It is about what you are when you are with her and the endless emotions you feel for her. It is like you are free falling. It is unexpected, scary and blind but at the same time you are free. Just remember that." And with those words she danced her way to the gaming room where Emmett kept all of his video game systems and so forth.

I kept my eyes to where Alice once stood, letting her words soak in my mind. As it did, I gazed up to see Rosalie a scowl on her face obviously puzzled by the conversation and at the same time beneath her façade of hate; I knew she felt some sort of happiness. I was on the same boat as the rest of them, unsure of what exactly I was letting myself fall into.

But love was unexpected. Alice was right, free falling would be exactly how love is.

I reached for the phone in my pocket, reading the text I had received just as Alice and I began talking. I chuckled faintly at the irony of the text. It was as if she and Alice had met and shared wisdom about the term 'Free falling'. I shook my thoughts and I quickly wrote a reply,

_I am very thankful you have given me a chance and do not worry, you and I are free falling into the unknown hand in hand. I may not get to see you as I would like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart I truly know, you're the one that I love, and I can't let you go._

_

* * *

**PIXIES NOTE:**__ Oh my gosh. Chapter is DONE. I procrastinated for a few weeks there. Sorry for the delayed update. I'll make it up since I wrote up the next few chapters now. Probably going to update again Thursday? Or Friday. _

_This was a lengthy chapter. As always, I get carried away writing. I was oddly surprised I didn't write pass 15 pages on word. It's on 14 pages though, edging 15. xD _

_Also, New Moon trailer! Who saw it?!? OH MY GOSH would be my reaction. Loved it. All until the end of course when Jake phased infront of Bella. Not bookish but I will accept it. _

_MTV Movie awards was taken over by Twilight. xD Amazing how Kristen dropped her popcorn. The Best Kiss Acceptance was awesome. It was better than a kiss. xD _

_AND they're on their way with casting Leah and Seth. I honestly hope they get someone amazing for Leah. _

_Oh and I will show you all a picture of the girl I am using as Leah for this story. She's a bit camera shy to say the least so a picture will be on soon. She isn't Native American but she is how I somewhat pictured Leah when I was reading the book. She isn't exactly like how I pictured her but she came close. Tinsel would be my first…but she's playing Emily. Now if only I could mix Tinsel with my friend…_

_O.o And I just heard a thunder. SoCal weather has been weird lately. It's hot one day, cold the next. It's raining today…Oddly enough actually. _

_

* * *

**QUESTION FROM PIXIE: **_

_Who Do You Think Should Be Leah's Date To The Ball? (No, Not Jasper xP)_

_Mike Newton_

_Eric Yorkie_

_Embry Call_

_Jacob Black_

_Seth Clearwater_

_Sam Uley_

_Ben Cheney_

_Tyler Crowley_

_She shouldn't have a date!!!! It should be Jasper! All Hale, Halewater. _

_Be sure to answer my question via reviews. I want to know. You have 3 chapters to tell me what your answer is! _

_

* * *

Ok Questions Time:_

_**Did You Get a New Beta Yet?**_

_Sadly no! Another reason why I had a delayed update..I still have no beta. My friend(Who Is the girl I'm basing Leah off of) has agreed to become my beta for now. Can't say if she'll be my beta for a long while, though. So If you want to be my beta, PM me! Offer still stands open. _

_**When will you get to the big reveal?**_

_Soon! I can guarantee you it will be worth it. I'm building it up as we speak. Developing the characters and their relationships first. This chapter showed a lot of the pack and the Cullens along with the friendship Leah has with Jake, the love Alice and Jasper have, the respect Nicholas has for Jasper and etc. _

_I'm trying to develop all the characters and show you a bunch of different stuff before I go for the big shebang. Which I am promising you a great three chapter Winter Ball! Lots of fluff there I promise._

_**Does Alice Know?**_

_As stated in this chapter, she knows but only knows less than Edward. Her interaction with Leah is based on assumptions though. Call It Alice's instinct of love. There have been a few Leah/Alice talks in this story, one in the diner and one in this chapter. It's just another building up character thing. She knows it is Leah, but she isn't certain about the events. She does see Jasper texting a 'Hiddenharpy' in her visions but she can't see anything regarding Jasper's love life pass that texting sense. _

_So her visions have been useless as stated in this chapter since Leah technically clouds her visions due to her involvement. So I'm staying true to the books in that sense, Alice can't see the future that much but she trusts her inner instincts about it all. _

_**Did you know there is no step-mother in this story?**_

_Yep. In place of the step mother is a lot of aspects of the story. Like having Maria, having the wolf curse, Sue never being around and sucking faces with Charlie. Maria's father doing as Maria says. That kind of stuff told me adding a step mother would be way too much._

_Besides, I love Sue Clearwater. No way would I get rid of her. _

_**Lauren and Jessica are the step-sisters?**_

_Yep. They're not really Leah's step-sisters but Lauren and Jessica are Charlie's foster kids for the moment. The next chapter explains more about the evils of this story AKA Maria, Lauren, and Jessica._

_**Will Jasper know its Leah when they meet?**_

_As it stands, Jasper _AN UNKNOWN ERROR HAS OCCURRED. DUE TO THE TERMS OF AGREEMENT WE HAVE REMOVED THE FOLLOWING FROM YOUR DOCUMENT

_So yeah that's how it'll be in that chapter ;D _

_**Have you read the Host?**_

_Yes, once actually. I haven't gotten around to re-reading it. But I will soon now that I am reminded! _

_

* * *

AND THAT IS IT for questions._

_OH and on the questions thingy, I am aware of the 'Error' whether that was staged or not, the world will never know. ;D _

_I thank you all for reading and thank you to all the very kind reviews! _

_I want you all to keep reviewing. Seriously._

_My Ghostly Readers Need to Start REVIEWING. Because I know you are out there, Don't make me do something nuts just so you will review!_

_-Phone Vibrates-_

_Text Message From The Hidden Harpy_

God how hard it is to Review? Seriously. It takes 5 seconds. That is about Jacob's attention span. If he can pay attention that long, you can review this damn story too. So do it. I can't stand all this mush that's coming your way so if you don't review, all that goddamn leech and me fluff will be deleted. Got that random person?

_Uh…I'm scared of Leah so if I were you I would review. REVIEW!PLEASE! For the love of JasperxLeah Fluff, Review! _

_Especially YOU! Yes You the person reading this note right now. And you just laughed. Ok Review now. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**PIXIE OUT! CIAO! **_


	9. Chapter 8 : The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. But I own a lovely puppy named Lee Lee. She is adorable. xD

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**Pixies Note:**__ Sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter is going to be worth the wait though. Well so is the next few. xD Ok so I'm going to make this Note quick instead of rambling like I always do. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEW!_

_You guys rock. :)_

_You know the usual drill, READ AND REVIEW_

_Especially you my Lovely Ghostly Readers!_

_Happy Reading!_

_**Dedicated to: **_Twichild369_**,**_ twilight22lover_**,**_ 4Infinity, Rougue Assasin_**,**_ Alibanani, oskenso, Arogant Lee-Lee;; , LoveIt123_**,**_ huskies4EVER. Kaya, Jenine, Ness and authenticvanityaffair.

* * *

_**A Cinderwolf Story**_

_Chapter 8 :: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly._

LEAH POV

It's been a week since Jake and I got sentimental with each other and he never let me forget it. I was still the bitchy 'I don't give a fuck what you think' Leah, except every now and then I let people see the old me. Not a whole lot of the old me mind you, I wasn't turning into a giggly bobblehead like Jessica and Lauren, no way.

I've also been avoiding Sam at all costs, mainly because I know full well I will forget who the old Leah is once I see him. He was the reason the old Leah got lost anyway. It took me about a year to get her back, and it's just a piece of her I got back. There was no way I was going to let that piece slip away from me again.

I guess I should thank someone for reviving me. My secret admirer brought the old Leah back, but now it was even better because I wasn't vulnerable naive Leah like before. I'm not fragile; I'm strong with the old kind of spunk I used to walk around with. Life was feeling somewhat peachy, I guess.

I still had to run patrol, I still had to deal with the Paris and Nicole wannabes, I still had to work at the diner, I still had to tolerate wannabe Angelina Jolie, Maria and I still had to deal with the fact leeches were invading the damn state of Washington. It was the same routine that consisted of dealing with the hell hole I ended up in. But somehow, I was beginning to feel hope that I could get out of this mess. I even submitted my application for Julliard two days ago. It was my ticket out of La Push and Forks for a while, Jake said I should at least apply and that I could possibly be let off the hook and leave town to study.

However, all that changed when the whole wolf duty thing got brought up to a new level. There were reports of missing humans around the border of Washington. And just yesterday morning reports of mysterious animal attacks in Seattle stirred up the news. Sam and Jake had a meeting with the Elders and the leader of the leeches met with them at the border early last night.

The boys thought it was a reason to start a battle, but according to Jacob we won't be fighting any time soon. The leech family of freaks wasn't the cause. It was another group of leeches. Jake said once the outsiders cross the borders we're free to attack who ever because it was our duty to protect. The leech family even agreed to fight off their own kind if it comes to that. Especially since they had a half-breed with them. Like it mattered. I'm biased; the pack could take all the leeches on without help.

Today was like every freaking Monday. It all started out the same; I was sleeping peacefully in my bed confined in my secured locked room. Or so I thought.

The sun peaked out of my windowsill. I was feeling the mild heat over my already warm flesh. I was awakened by the bright light, but my eyes refused to open as I lay still on my bed. It was early, I knew it was so I fought against getting up.

The loud crashing of two bodies informed me it was time for my usual morning wake up call. It was the daily routine, Seth and Jake trying to pry me away from my bed and wake me up but I refused to no matter what they tried. Besides every entrance to my room was sealed shut and blocked making it impossible for them to enter.

"Jake, if you break the door my mom will eat you alive."Seth warned. I could only imagine what would happen to my dear alpha. Jacob was strong, hands down. But my mom? She can make the devil cry.

"Your mom is great and all but she can be scary. It's probably where Leah gets her bitch attitude." Jacob replied. I could hear them both chuckle, then I heard the door knob twist and jiggle a bit.

It was the morning routine, They would pound on my door repeatedly, trying to open it but fail. I would just get up when I knew I had enough of hearing the two attempting to open my door. But today they didn't bang on my door or threaten me. It was silent and all that echoed in my room was the doorknob being toyed around with.

"Seth hand me that thing and put it through the hole will you?" Jake asked and immediately my mind went into the gutter with thoughts I knew would disgust both Jake and Seth maybe even the rest of the world. I laughed to myself picturing the rather perverse thing I had just created with my imagination.

"Stop having sex outside my door."I finally spoke out, looking at the door before burying my head into the pillow.

I didn't hear a comeback. Instead the sound of the knob being played with like it was a jingle toy given to a baby. After a while, I heard a loud click but I didn't put thought into it, at least not until I was pounced on by Jacob Black.

"Aww Lee that hurt my feelings. Whatever happened to the Leah I had a sensitive talk with?" Jake teased as he bounced on me like a child. I didn't reply and since I didn't he punched me on my arm. It was a sissy punch actually.

"How the hell did you get in? No don't answer that, what the hell are you doing on bouncing on my back like a five year old on crack?"I asked. My voice was muffled by the pillow, hell my entire composure was held together because of the pillow but it was obvious I was annoyed. "And that punch on my arm was uncalled for, idiot. Besides, you punched me the same way Seth did when he was four and I stole his sippy cup."

"Dude you still had a sippy cup at four?"I heard Jake ask. I could only imagine where this talk was going.

"Didn't you?"Seth asked. He sounded pretty embarrassed his sippy cup story was exposed to his alpha. Oh the torture of being Seth Clearwater and having a sister like me. That was the worst, I felt bad for the kid.

Before Jake could even say anything I decided to end the talk, "Ok as much as I love the small chat between you to lovers about sippy cups, I have to get ready for school."

"Since when do you actually want to go to school?"Jake asked, still bouncing on my back like a small child. The boy needs to stop bouncing on me before I kick his sorry ass.

"Since being in school means I get to be away from the love fest that is Sam and Emily, duh."I pointed out, moving my head from the pillow so Jake could hear me loud and clear, "Now get the hell off me before I throw you off myself."

"I'd like to see you try."Jake challenged.

"Jake, Don't." I heard Seth warn like a small child telling you not to go into the forest because he himself was chicken to see what was going to happen.

"Oh yeah?"I asked. I wasn't planning on moving now since he knew my intentions. So, I waited a while. His body was tense so I knew he was waiting for me to throw him off.

"See you can't Lee. "He bounced on me again, proving that he was triumphant. It makes me wonder where Jacob Blacks brain is. The boy doesn't think at all.

I rolled my eyes as I finally had enough. I looked at Seth before pushing myself up. As I did, Jacob fell right to the floor. A smirk appeared on my lips as I rose from my bed, making sure I stepped right on Jake. "Idiot." I called out as I grabbed my usual clothing from the closet ignoring Jacob's cursing and groaning. I don't ever back down or lose a challenge. I didn't bother looking back at him, I just went right in the bathroom. I think I heard him call me a bitch but I could careless.

As per usual, I didn't bother taking a long time in the shower. Just long enough to clean up. I didn't bother doing all the fancy smancy girly stuff. I never do anyway. I threw on my shirt and shorts before I headed out the bathroom door. Total time in bathroom, 5 minutes. I wondered how many girls actually spent only 5 minutes in a bathroom, probably a handful. And I was one of them.

I grabbed a pair of socks before sitting on my bed to put them on. Jake and Seth were already downstairs probably stuffing their mouths with food. It didn't bother me at all I didn't eat as much as they did, hell I had a huge appetite but not as big as the boys. I didn't mind the alone time in the morning.

As of lately, I've been getting morning worthy sweet text messages from my mystery man. Every morning when I read his text I would feel like a fan girl of that famous boy band. Personally I don't know what girls see in those Jonwhatever brothers but hey, I'm not like every girl. Hence, why I don't know what they see in them.

I shook my head at the thought of them and grabbed my phone from my side table. I immediately smiled when I saw I had a text, sent to me about a good hour before I was even awake. It made me wonder what the boy does in the morning to be up that early. He sleeps later than me yet he's up before I could even think of getting up.

It wasn't like me to gush over boys or even in the slightest way feel like how I feel now, but I am a girl and I have these annoying butterflies in my stomach that tell me I like a boy. How horrible is that?

I shook my head at the thought. I had to kill those butterflies but not right now. They were making me feel fluttery as I read his text,

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_We're not too close in distance. We're not too near in miles. But text can still touch our hearts and thoughts can bring us smiles. The sun rises into the sky with the warmest smile, he wishes you a good morning, hoping that you have the perfect day. _

I felt a tint of blush creep up my cheeks. God this boy was definitely something, make me blush like this. It was one thing to bring out the old me, but it's another when he makes me feel like a lovesick teenager.

As I was about to press reply my phone began to vibrate and out of obvious panic it picked up the call.

"LEE-AH"A loud obnoxious voice sang out from the other line. "Uncle Charlie took our cars to the shop."

I groaned, the voice belonged to Lauren. "Good morning to you too obnoxious wannabe Paris Hilton." I greeted, obviously annoyed.

"We need you to drive us to the diner to meet with Maria."She ordered. She was so bossy it wanted me to rip her to shreds.

"Why can't she just pick you up as always?"I asked as I looked out the window. Nice and sunny, for once it was sunny. It was a good thing.

"Because we're having breakfast there."Lauren whined. I hated when she whined. She sounded like Heidi from that The Hills show. Don't ask how I know, there was nothing on TV last Monday.

"Uh you idiots don't eat remember?"I informed her as I went to search for my converse. I threw them off last night now it was a hunt to find them.

"But we have to fight off the stupid anorexia rumors. Ok? It's an uncomfortable subject."Was she seriously just telling me this? They were beyond pathetic at this point.

"So you're going to a diner to pretend to eat. Classy." I spoke sarcastically as I found my shoes under my bed. I placed the phone on my bed, I wanted to hang up but I had to stay on the line or she'll keep calling me back until I picked up.

"We know its genius."She said proudly, I didn't reply which she took the cue and continued,"We need to be at the diner in a few minutes."

"I'm not your driver."I said in a firm tone as I slipped on my shoes, tying them messily.

"Oh but are. And you have to fix the fryer at the diner. Maria told us to tell you that. Oh and you need to pick up our cars from the shop after school, pick up the dresses Jessica and I bought from Port Angeles and buy more of that fish thing Uncle Charlie likes."

"It's called Salmon, genius. And Charlie doesn't eat any more at your place. He mostly eats at some other place of here. And that's when he's not sucking faces with my mom."I informed her as I grabbed the phone from my bed and placed it on my ear.

"Whatever. We need you to buy the Salmon so we can show him we love him."She responded clearly annoyed I wasn't complying.

"You love him for his money." I corrected.

"Look, once I get that modeling agency to notice me I am sure he will love me." She explained, Lauren getting a modeling contract would be a miracle. She probably has sent a hundred applications to all the agencies in the country and none have responded.

"Hey me too!" I heard Jessica yell out from the background. Again chances of them getting in a modeling thing is very very slim. I mean zero.

"Lose twenty more pounds Jessica then maybe you will."I heard Lauren say bitterly to Jessica. Even I felt bad for Jessica. She was slightly plus sized, not like big big but she wasn't tiny either. She was healthy but got tortured for it.

I shook my head and sighed, "Ok Nicole and Paris wannabes. Is that it?"

"Oh and are you almost done with my English paper? Its due Thursday. And this time can you make it so it sounds more like me?"Lauren asked. I haven't even started on my paper. What makes her think I was working on hers already?

"Like a dumb blond?"I replied, a smart remark actually. I smirked at my reply, It was genius.

"I can tell Sue you're treating us horribly. See what happens then."She scoffed.

"Yeah like my mom can punish me anymore than life has. "It was true, my mom knew only half the hell I was going through. Life was a bigger bitch and it was making sure my life was hell.

"Ok whatever. Drive us to the diner." She said impatiently, "NOW!"She demanded like the annoying brat she was.

I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone. I hated Charlie for adopting them. I hated my mom for letting them move in the back house. I hated whatever power made me put up with all this bad stuff. I swear if this was because I cursed every God every known to man, I take all those back if all this would go away.

I sighed and grabbed my keys before darting out my room. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I took a peak in the kitchen. Looking over at Seth and Jacob eating like pigs.

"Where you going Lee?" Seth asked. It actually sounded more like 'whishrechuchonglee'.

I shrugged as I grabbed my backpack from the stairs. "Work. I have to drive dumb and dumberer to the diner and fix the fryer."I responded.

"I thought you didn't have work."Jake asked before stuffing another pancake down his throat.

"Well it pays the bills so I do have work."I answered like the responsible person I am, "Clean up after yourselves. I don't want the house looking like a mess."Ok so admittedly I sounded like my mom but after last time I really didn't want to be responsible for cleaning up after them.

"Aw man! No show? Fine. Whatever you say Mamma Mia."Jake teased.

I rolled my eyes as I started to walk out. Just before I was about to leave, I grabbed the nearest air freshener. A smirk on my lips as I stood in the opening, I had the perfect shot at Jake. And without warning I threw it at him. I smirked in victory as I heard the bottle hit his head with a loud thud then hit the floor with a clang.

"OW FUCK LEAH THAT FUCKING HURT!" Jacob cursed after me.

I shrugged, "Your fault almighty alpha."

And with that, I left the house with my bag slung over my shoulders. I could still hear Jacob cursing loudly as I made way to the back house. I rarely went to the back house, the reason was the stench of the perfumes the two morons use to spray the entire house. Seriously they're killing the ozone with the amount of Vera Wang, Channel, Dior whatever else perfume they own. They're murdering my nose with the smell, the enhanced smelling ability is not good with this.

I felt bad for Charlie, he had to deal with it when he was home. Maybe that's another reason why he stays at our place more than this hoe house.

As I reached the front steps, I banged my fist on the door. "You want a ride or what?!"I called out impatiently. If they wanted a ride it was at my convience. "I'm leaving with or without you!" I added and soon I saw the door open and two idiots stood before me glaring daggers.

I had to say, driving the two in my van, made riding Jacobs rabbit with Seth and Jake like heaven. They stunk up the entire van, spraying every inch of it with Britney Spears fantasy perfume before getting in. Then the entire drive to the diner consisted of them gossiping about Jasper Hale.

I just kept my mouth shut and my grip on the wheel as tight as possible. If they wanted to be the so called 'Dream Boats' dinner then be my guest. That would be my pleasure actually.

The drive was short, thank goodness. I parked the van on the nearest free spot. This to my luck happened to be a wet parking spot. I watched as the two sissy's squirmed and screamed, complaining how I parked on a disgusting puddle of nasties.

My reply? I shrugged, smirking happily as I headed inside the diner. The two twits following me were still annoyed at the fact I probably got their precious Prada boots just ever so slightly dirty.

"Good you're here. Leah, I need you to fix the fryer in which I am sure you are well aware of. After that you need to bus a lot of tables."Mr. Westworth spoke as he saw me enter the diner.

I didn't even bother answering Mr. Westworth back, I simply nodded. I couldn't afford another pay cut. I needed the money for Julliard. My tuition would be over the roof and I still had to make enough to take care of Seth. I didn't want to rely on my mom; she wasn't around as much anyway so it was like I was the responsible one.

I headed to the back room, hanging my backpack in the closet before grabbing the necessary tools to fix the fryer. I wondered why I was always the one doing the dirty job. Then again I don't think I would trust ol' Jorden to fix the fryer, he could blow the place up. He almost did two months ago.

The diner was packed with its usual morning customers, as I headed to the kitchen I couldn't feel more like an outsider than ever. Here I was working like a slave while Jake and Seth stuff their face at home, Sam and Emily make-out like no tomorrow, and I even felt slightly jealous of Maria and her two morons because they were out chatting instead of doing work. Being Jealous of those three was a rare thing, very rare.

I shook my head as I began to get to work. Fixing fryers was a pain. I didn't know how to fix it until Jake taught me how to fix the engine of the van, about three weeks ago. After that I applied the same logics to the fryer and got it working again.

However, this one took longer, who knows how long I spent trying to get it to work, but I finally finished. When I was done I made my way to the back to get cleaned up. I noticed I had a few cuts that were already healing but I had to pretend they needed tending to. It would heal up in a few minutes thank God, but the people around here don't need to know I really am a freak so I pretended to bandage them up.

I could hear loud giggling and laughing from the Charlies Angels rejects as I headed back inside the diner. I shook my head as I passed them.

"Oh look who we have here girls, Slave girl fixing the fryer."The obvious wicked tone in the voice was pure malice. I had the look of irritation on my face as I turned around to face her.

"What do you want Maria?"I asked, clearly annoyed and in no mood.

"Can you get me my bling?"She asked looking at me with that 'I'm better than you so do as I say' look.

"Your what?"I don't know what bling meant. Bling to me was the heavy junk rappers wore. Which by the way looked very trashy to say the least.

"It's water. The most expensive water in America."Lauren interrupted. I'm surprised she actually knew what it was. She had a brain of a peanut.

I rolled my eyes,"Uh her dad owns this place, she should know we only have regular water, you know the cheapest water in the state of Washinton. "

I saw her give me that infamous glare before she spoke, "Get me an Iced Tea."

"Whatever."I shook my head before beginning to head back to get her precious princess the damn Iced Tea.

"Oh and Lee Lee."She called out with the not so innocent let's get on Leah's nerves voice.

I could feel my body shaking when I heard her call me Lee Lee. She was picking fights already and she knew it. I didn't even bother looking back at her; I just simply stayed frozen on the spot. Standing there shaking and attempting to be calm in any way possible.

"I hope you know Julliard already are accepting their letters. Daddy already got me an interview."She boasted proudly. That ticked me off even more. She was buying her way into Julliard.

"Good for you."I stated as I began to walk to the kitchen again. I was avoiding confrontation. I couldn't afford to lose my temper.

"I just wanted you to know. After all you are planning on going there too, right Lee Lee?"She asked.

I clenched my fists. I was fighting the beast inside me. I couldn't afford to become more of a freakshow much more phase right there and then.

"But, let's be honest here. You have a chance if no chance is an option."She stated as if it was the damn truth, that snobby little brat. "Your just not cut out to be like us."

I was breathing heavier, my eyes were burning and my temperature was rising. I could feel like I was on the very brink of phasing. I knew it too. One last push and I would.

"You belong here, where you have a job. Slave girls like yourself don't get out of here, you just stay here and hook up with old geezers like your mom." Maria spoke, hiting a soft spot. That was a low blow. She was definitely writing her death wish.

"Don't you dare say that about my mom."I growled angrily at her. I was beginning to not care if a Phased in front of everyone. It was getting to be too much.

"Or you could be like your dad and die trying." That was it, her final blow and punch and I cannot take it any more.

"How dare you say those things about my parents. Especially my dad. You can mess with me, say whatever you want about me but don't you ever dare say anything about my mom or my dad!"I spoke bitterly, raising my voice so much that every one in the diner heard me.

As I moved closer to her I felt everything in my body go out of control. I knew I was about to phase right there and then, but four hands instantly caught me.

"Lee please you know better." Seth begged, his voice was enough to sooth me but it wasn't enough to calm me down. I felt myself shaking, angered and very much ready to phase.

"Leah I order you to relax and not phase until I tell you to." Jacob immediately commanded. Damn Alpha had to come in and pull a fast one.

"Just breathe Lee, Breathe." Seth soothed. I was under a command, of course I had to relax.

I pulled away from Jacob and Seth. Glaring at Seth,"Shut up. I'm being commanded anyway."I glared at Jacob after.

"Aww look girls, slave girl was saved by her two rats. How incredibly charming."I heard Maria taunt. I hate her, I hate the stupid command on me too. I was feeling lucky about ripping her to shred and then running to Canada.

I rolled my eyes as her loud ringtone blasted from her phone; of course everyone else was relieved the fight was put on hold because Maria actually picked up the call.

"Jazzy. Hey babe, I thought you would never call."Maria's annoying voice sang out. Jacob, Seth and I looked at each other. But I merely rolled my eyes, mocking Maria behind her back.

"It's Jasper? Oh my gosh!"I heard Lauren squeal out.

"Can we talk to him?"Jessica added as the two crowded over Maria like two pigeons with a piece of bread.

"Sorry Jazz hold on."Maria said as she put the phone down for a moment looking at the two morons she calls her posse. "No. Now, shut up both of you."She finished as she placed the phone back to her ear. The two twits of course backed down like good puppies.

"Ok sorry about that. What were you saying? Oh yeah definitely I'd love to. I'll be there. Aw your so sweet, I love it when you talk like that. Ok bye!" Maria finished, sounding like an annoying giggling teenager. God she was annoying as hell. If it wasn't for Jacobs command I would be dancing over her torn apart body sacrificing her to the Greek and Roman Gods. Maybe then they'll give me a better life.

"Well looks like Jasper wants to see me this morning. It might be because he's asking me to the winter ball."She said as she placed the phone in her pocket. A content yet evil smile on her lips.

"That is great!"Lauren beamed happily.

"Like super awesome so much better than awesome."Jessica added like the idiot she was. I felt bad for the girl, I really did. No matter how much I hated her a part of me felt sorry for her.

"I know." Maria said as she rose from her seat,"Well I'm going now." She added before beginning to head out the door.

Jake, Seth and I watched as the two twits follow her right out but before they got to the door, Maria turned on her heel to look at Lauren and Jessica. An eyebrow raised as she looked at them with disgust.

"What are you doing?" She asked them before she laughed that ever so wicked laugh,"Oh no no, You don't understand. I am going now. Not you two."She corrected.

Lauren and Jessica had that confused look on their face, you know the really dumb 'uh duh' look.

"But how are we getting to school?"Lauren asked, obviously she would ask. Jessica looked like she was still dazed and confused.

"You have two legs use them. If not you can try to combine your airheads together. Maybe you'll fly to school."Maria finished before walking out the door, waving at the two girls. "See ya."She called out, and she was gone.

"Wait! Maria!"Lauren called out but no use. I looked out the window to see Maria's precious car pull out of the lot. I was relieved she was gone, maybe she could be the leeches breakfast. Sounds good to me.

"So how are we getting to school Lauren?"I heard Jessica ask, which made my attention move back to the Paris and Nicole wannabes. They stood in silence looking at each other before they looked at me. Oh no.

"Lee-Ah! You heard what happened. You and your friends get to drive us to school."Lauren proclaimed in the most ordering commanding tone. I looked at Jake and Seth before I bursted out laughing.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"No."The two chorused and I knew I was stuck being their driver.

"Could this day get any worse?"I mumbled.

My phone vibrated, I could see Seth roll his eyes and huff. Jacob had a smirk on his lips. Of course they knew. Who else was I texting besides him and the pack anyway? No one.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_Hows your morning?_

I looked at Jake and Seth before rolling my eyes. I held my phone as I headed to the back to get my things. I didn't need them picking on me about this any more than they already were. It was annoying.

I let out a sigh as I quickly wrote out a reply,

_Really really bad. I almost lost my temper if I wasn't ordered to relax I would've. Weird I know. Lol._

As I sent the text I took off my apron and place it on the hook. Next, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders. My phone vibrated again, new text.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_No, not in any way strange. I want to hear your laugh. When can we meet?_

I felt my heart drop. Good God, I was going to have a heart attack. He wanted to meet me, was I ready to meet him? Was he ready for the real me? I felt frozen as I thought about it.

I wrote my reply before slipping my cell phone into my backpack. I headed out the door and back into the diner. Just in time to find the Paris and Nicole wannabes being annoying as usual and Jake and Seth being annoyed.

I shook my head as I walked passed them and to the car, this was going to be one hell of a long drive to school.

* * *

JASPER POV

I was convinced Alice had made up her mind to confuse me of the events she has seen. Just this morning she had mysteriously disappeared, and when she returned she claimed to have gone hunting. Her eyes did glimmer with its butterscotch tone, but she avoided every single question about her disappearance. Only Edward knew, and Nicholas possibly. However as she avoided all of those her eyes burned on myself. She told me to make a phone call to Maria, insisting Maria meets me in school.

I wondered why exactly this was necessary; none of us would be going to class. After all we would sparkle like a thousand diamonds once the sunlight hits our very being. Alice pleaded I do it; she said it was for the sake of someone. Someone that I in the future would care for needed me to make this call. I could only shake my head but her pleading got to the best of me and I complied.

I pondered why this call was made. Someone I would care for in the future was not in need of saving. She was the sort of girl that fell on her own category. One that would rather save herself than wait in a tower helpless. Regardless, I made the call. Insisting I meet Maria at school. I even made a few remarks that made it believable.

My mind was focused on other things, things that I kept questioning and dwelling on. Specifically this person on the other end of the line. The person writing out replies that touch my heart. I couldn't help but wonder how things would be once we meet. Will she accept me? Will she be trustworthy enough like how Bella was with our secret?

Edward had only spoken to me about my current state of questioning, when my mind was consumed in thoughts of the woman that had captured not only my heart but my soul. It was unavoidable how I felt for her. My endless life had new meaning because of her. Edward, Alice and Nicholas knew how much she meant to me yet they kept her identity a secret. I was attuned to everyone's emotions so that I could find her, but I have yet to find a match.

The sun was shining bright above our humble abode. This was a day we all spent in the dark. All the while, Emmett plays with his video games. Rosalie watches, Alice does online shopping. Esme and Carlisle escape to the library. Bella, Nessie and Edward confide with one another in the piano room. Nicholas creates a new painting and I, sit in the comforts of my room. I had picked up several books prior to retiring to my room. It was only a few books; I have read them countless times. They were classic, memorable to say the least.

But my mind was glued to the thoughts of her. I had texted her in the morning, a pleasant greeting. An hour later I had asked her how her day was so far. I had grown attached to her; she felt like my comfort zone in this cold and dark world. When she responded with something unknown to me, Emmett was the one who responded saying; "It means laugh out loud. Get with the new age Jasper!"

I wanted to hear her laugh, I wanted to see her smile, I wanted to see her. With that I sent a simple question of when she would come to terms and meet me. She had taken a while to respond that I even doubted she would want to meet with someone like myself.

I had began to read The Great Gatsby. I was about midway the first chapter when my phone had vibrated.

A smile graced my face as I read the text. My heart, if it so could beat, could've skipped a beat. I re-read the text once more before finding contentment with her simple answer.

_Text Message From The Hidden Harpy_

_Soon. _

_

* * *

**Pixies Note:**__ Ah that was a lengthy chapter no? I hope that wasn't too much! I wanted to give you guys a look into what the three witches are and also build a somewhat thing between Maria and Jasper. Also I tried to get that whole sun thing in the story because I mean, Forks does have sunny days SOMETIMES. So yeah hope that worked. _

_Finally something! We're getting close to their meeting folks! VERY VERY close. ;D_

_I finally got a new beta. :) authenticvanityaffair is her ff username. She just recently joined; she is also the girl who I am basing Leah off of. _

_We will have a lot of reference pictures posted on her profile soon or here actually. Scratch that, my lovely beta has done it again and surprised me by uploading them on photobucket and creating links to the images. Here are the links of reference: (We will also be putting these links on her profile.)Remove spaces and change the (dot) with an actual .  
_

_Maria,Lauren, Jessica-_

_ h t t p : / / i200(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/aa191/Authenticvanityaffair/Untitled88(dot)png_

_Nicholas Cullen-_

___h t t p : / / i200(dot)photobucket__(dot)_com/albums/aa191/Authenticvanityaffair/Untitled87(dot)png

_Leah Clearwater-_

___h t t p : / / i200(dot)photobucket__(dot)_com/albums/aa191/Authenticvanityaffair/Untitled86(dot)png

_Leah is based off my friend and new beta. She isn't Native American I know, though she could pass as someone with heritage of a Native American. Again, she isn't exactly how I pictured Leah but she reminds me of how Leah is physically and personality wise. She'll hate me for saying all this stuff about her and probably find ways to torture me later, but she reminds me of how Leah is going to be in this story. The way she looks and dresses. And she has the sensitive fragile aspect, the strong quick-witted smart mouth feminist side, and ofcourse the normal teenager who gushes over romance all of which are parts of Leah's personality. _

_Do not and I repeat, Do not say anything bad about her. She is doing me a favor by being my beta and agreeing to show her picture on here as a reference to you all. Please keep your negative comments about her to yourself. :] Or else Pixie will torture you in every way possible._

_As for Movie news, Leah and Seth are being casted as we speak. Native Americans and First Nations actors are being looked for the parts. Vanessa Hudgens, Brenda Song and many others have been rumored to audition but none of them are Native American therefore, the role has not been given to them. I seriously think that Vanessa Hudgens will do a poor job being Leah. After all I don't see her as Leah at all. She did say,"I'm not the shirt and jeans kind of person. I love fashion." So I'm sure she isn't the type to play Leah. In all honesty I hope they find someone better suited for the role. :]_

_Also I hope no one was offended with my Jonas Brothers thing. It's the latest frenzy amongst teenagers besides Twilight so I decided to take a stab at the Jonas Brothers for the sake of this story. Sorry if I offended anyone! _

_The Poll for who should be Leah's date is still open. Be sure to vote. I want to know your opinions. My beta and I are working hard on figuring out the last few details of the actual meeting/dance. We found everything from what Leah will be wearing and what Jasper will be wearing to where the dance will be held and a few other surprises. There will be reference pictures as well. :]_

_Again, I'm super sorry I was late updating. I couldn't update yesterday since I wanted to run the chapter through my beta first and that took quite awhile. xD Anyhow, the next chapter is being worked on and I can guarantee you will love it! It has plenty of JasperxLeah fluff. It's totally getting to the point where I myself am sitting here like a fan girl! Squealing at the cuteness of it all. Especially what I have started for the meeting. It is absolutely amazing! Great fluff stuff in the works._

_Ok so no more ranting. :] _

_Be Sure To Review since you all know I love those. Especially from my ghostly readers. :] _

-Strange dinging noise-

**Thehiddenharpy:** God for a human author you sure write a lot. Way too much talking. And people are horrible. They need to Review more. I swear 9 reviews really? You people can do better than that. I mean there are about 100 or more of you who read this story might as well write a review.

**Uniqueimperfection:** o.o Leah? What are you doing?

**Thehiddenharpy:** Making them all review the damn story.

_Almightyalphapup has joined the chat_

**Uniqueimperfection:** What in the world is Jacob doing on here? I didn't even write you in any of the chats yet.

**Almightyalphapup:** You did. On Chapter 15 it says I joined a chat.

**Uniqueimperfection: **that's not anytime soon Jake.

**Thehiddenharpy: **I want people to review the story so I'm using Jake against them. If they don't review this story I'm going to make them squirm. I'll burn all of the mushy bull the human author wrote of me and emo leech. Review it dammit.

**Uniqueimperfection:** ……

**Thehiddenharpy: **Oh hey Jake you should look to your left since you have an attention span of 5 seconds.

**Almightyalphapup:** I don't have an attention span of 5 seconds. I can last longer than- Oh shit

_Almightyalphapup has signed off_

**Uniqueimperfection:** You are evil Leah Clearwater.

**Thehiddenharpy:** Well thanks for that captain obvious. Now YOU! HUMAN READING THIS! REVIEW THE DAMN STORY. Don't make me do the worst and burn all that ever so romance bull that I am pretty damn sure will make you all go goo-goo over.

**Uniqueimperfection:** If I were reading this and not writing it I would. I am horribly scared of the things Leah Clearwater can do. Especially to my precious fluff. DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF HALEWATER!

**Thehiddenharpy:** Do it or else…

**Uniqueimperfection:** FOR THE LOVE OF HALEWATER I am BEGGING you. Please Review! Leah is very scary. I mean VERY.

**Thehiddenharpy:** And this is where she says Pixie out Ciao blah blah blah but I'm going to say it.

JACOB IS GAY! OKAY BYE!

**Uniqueimperfection:** -.- Pixieoutciao!


	10. Chapter 9 : Quoting Tennyson

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. But I own a lovely puppy named Lee Lee. She is adorable. xD

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**PIXIE SAYS: **__SO here it is. I won't write a lot of Notes from now on since obviously, I write a lot. _

_I owe you guys this chapter since I fail at updating. But do not fear! The next few chapters are going to be worth your wait. _

_Enjoy. :]_

_Read and Review. _

_Especially you, my very special ghostly readers._

_

* * *

**A CINDERWOLF STORY**_

_Chapter 9 :: Quoting Tennyson_

LEAH POV

It had been a long day to say the least. I thought I was going to die or go insane. Between being Jessica and Lauren's driver I had to deal with Jake and Seth constantly on my back. Ever since my close call back at the diner, they made it their mission to stick around me like sick puppies.

I already had Jakes command on me, so I never got why they bothered following me around. Maybe it was because they had nothing else to do with their lives but annoy the crap out of me.

School was as always, except this time around the leech family wasn't around. I heard from Jake they sparkle like diamonds in the sun. So they weren't in school because of that. Probably another reason why Jake was around me, because his precious imprint wasn't here.

"Can you two stop following me?"I finally snapped before I realized there were actually four following me. Jacob, Seth, Lauren and Jessica.

"Which two Lee?"Seth asked, his big eyes looking at me innocently. Sometimes I wondered if he really got all the stupid genes of the family, wait I'm pretty sure he did.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "How about you all stop following me?"I asked, crossing my arms in front of me. This was getting irritating and they all knew exactly how to drive me insane.

"We can't remember? You're driving all of us home. Well these two loser freaks can walk." Lauren spoke in her irritating valley girl wannabe voice. She is nowhere near the 'valley' and that voice is annoying as hell.

"Why don't you two walk?"Jacob asked looking at them. I raised a brow, since when does Jacob get irritated with those two? Wait, he always is just never says it to their face, until now I guess.

"Because we can't."Jessica stated proudly. I thought only blonds were dumb, apparently Jessica was a blond inside.

I saw Jake smirk,"Oh yeah that's right because you Prada Princesses don't know how to get home. What's a matter can't read street signs?" He taunted. Boy got them good, I gotta give them that.

It was then that I saw my golden ticket out of here. Slowly, I backed away from the group. Slowly, just so they wouldn't notice I was.

"Why don't you just shut it freak." I heard Lauren retort at Jake. I was far enough and the crowd in the hallway was big enough to cover me. So cue the escape music because without hesitation or second thoughts I made a mad dash for my car.

I got in, throwing my bag to the passenger's seat before turning on the car. I was doing this as fast as I could go, before they could even realize I was gone I would probably be out of the parking lot and well on my way. Just as I planned.

"LEAH!" I heard a chorus yell. I looked up from my radio to my rear view mirror to see all four of them making the same mad dash to my car.

"Shit."I cursed as I immediately buckled up and pulled out of my parking spot. I don't think anyone in the school will ever stand in the way of my van after today. The way I was driving was worse than an amateur driver. It was like Crazy Taxi meets Grand Theft Auto meets Leah Clearwater running away. I can bet people would never want to drive with me after this.

I smirked happily to myself as I heard them all scream my name in unison. They were about halfway through the parking lot by the time I got to the exit. I was on my way out, I was sure I would get hell from Jake later but I'm pretty sure he can get rid of the legally stupid duo and phase and run with Seth. That would probably get them home faster than me.

I turned up the music, not caring what song was on. I felt as if for the first time in weeks I was worry free. The bitterness of my life faded away to the back of my mind as I drove down at the speed I found rather comfortable.

I was going more than the typical speed limit, hell I was going twice that now. Maybe thrice on a straight path, I don't fear death because I have a bigger hellhole on earth anyway.

Besides if Charlie wanted to give me a ticket, I would just tell him something smart like, "I deserve to get paid for letting you suck faces with my mom all the time." Or "I think my speed is nothing compared to how many times you sacked my mom."

A chuckle escaped my lips as I thought about what his reaction would be. He would turn as red as a tomato, probably adjust the collar of his uniform, rub the back of his neck. You know the usual, 'I don't know what to say because I got caught red handed' look.

I kept my speed up as I reached the final turn of my destination. Dad used to bring Seth and me up here. It was one of those forest meadow places where you can just go and think, take a walk and such. I felt like a wuss even having a place like this but I guess it was the one place I knew would make me feel like I was at peace.

It was my safe haven; I guess a part of me wanted to believe that this place gave me the security my dad gave me when he was around. A part of me believed that being here, made him alive again.

I got out of the car and headed up to where Dad would take us. We would play baseball in the area, probably happened once a month if he wasn't up for fishing or if the weather was a little too off to go fishing.

It was beyond amazing to be back here. I can't remember the last time I went here, probably eight months ago? I don't even remember. Life got to be a lot like hell lately so I had no time to let my guard down. If I did it was in the comfort of my bathroom's tub. Crying myself to sleep like a baby locked up inside.

I took one glance at the area; it was still like it was last time. The trees surrounded the area, there was a path leading down to the road and on going to the woods. There was a large clearing, enough to play baseball.

I kept walking down the path; it was where dad would take me. We would talk about anything and he would just say the right things to make it all better. I could imagine, if he was still here, he would be laughing at how much of a wuss his fighter turned up to be. I was his princess, he was my security blanket and all that got stripped away from me one night.

I took a deep breath as I finally reached what I was looking for. When dad was still around he made a small cottage house type thing for me and Seth. Sometimes it rained during our baseball games and it would be too suspicious if mom saw all three of us go home soaking wet. So he made us a small clearing to stay in while it rains. It was actually the storage shed now. All our baseball gear and a few of Seth's old toys were stored up here.

There was a bench outside of it; it was blocking the entry way as it always was. I remember how I would always complain about how Seth took forever batting, and I would have nowhere to sit. So dad being ever so kind built me a bench. It was bringing back memories, but for once I wasn't tearing up. I was sort of feeling happy to be here instead of upset or angry.

I moved the old bench to the side. I scrunched up my nose as I opened the door. I had to do something about this place. It was the size of Seth's room. Decent size.

All of the toys were stacked in boxes in one corner and our baseball gear on the other. It was actually a fully functional thing. I mean there was no bathroom or kitchen or anything but if you needed a place to rest this was probably a good place to escape to if home was too much.

I'm sure Seth doesn't remember how to get up here. I found it again while I was mad at mom for dating Charlie. I threw a tantrum in this area, stormed off as a wolf and ran as far as I could. My legs just brought me here and I yelled and yelled at the sky about how life was unfair.

I shook my head, walking around the old place. It was dusty, dirty and could use a little cleaning. I would probably have to do it one of these days. I dusted off one of the chairs and sat on it, taking everything in.

As I let my head rest against the wall, my phone vibrated on cue. I was beginning to think he knew when the perfect time to text was.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_So, here I am, all by myself, thinking of you - no one else. There's a feeling inside and as hard as I try, it just won't go away_

I laughed, that was by far the cutest most dorkiest, cheesiest thing I have ever been told. Well since Sam and I dated but even then Sam didn't know how to romance me the way this guy did. It was like Romeo and Casanova got nothing on this charmer.

I tapped my phone to my chin as I thought of some quote to say. I wasn't the cheesy romantic type person. Hell, I can't be one. It was like against the laws of life.

Rule 458768: Leah Clearwater can never be a hopeless romantic.

Yet here I am, swooning over a boy. As much as I would hate to say it, I was falling in love with him. I was pretty damn smitten.

Like a cartoon, that made the little light bulb on my head light up as I quickly replied.

_Love sees not with the eyes but with the mind, therefore is winged cupid painted blind._

Shakespeare was a little cheesy, I admit, but I had to say something smart and a little fitting. Besides, Cupid really had issues. He struck me with one of those bow thingies so that's gotta be insanity right there.

My phone vibrated on my hand, I instantly pressed yes and read the new text on my screen.

_Text Message from Southern Empath _

_Shakespeare, brilliant. Some did argue that he didn't write most his work, some praise his work. I'm the latter. I'm assuming you are too. How was your day?_

So he's a hopeless romantic and got a brain to match. I remember he wanted to go to school in the south, he told me that the other night. Something about family matters prevented him from doing so. He was the kind of guy who read literature, spoke like a true gentleman and knew the perfect way to a girl's heart.

I smiled, what else can I girl want? I quickly replied back, why keep the guy waiting for my daily rant right?

_My day was annoying. I'll spare you the details. You?_

I didn't even have time to put my phone away, it vibrated again. The boy was quick to reply.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_Stuck at home with no place to go. I'd rather be anywhere but here without you._

I fought the urge to blush furiously and squeal. No way in hell was I going to do that. Never once did I ever have that lovesick look on my face and I was not planning on it now.

_Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to be anywhere I am. Sometimes I'm not the best person to be around. I don't even know how I let you get close to me but I come with a warning. You know like a big sign on my head that says; Warning: Freak of Nature. Do not fall in love._

After I sent that text, I knew I should be heading home. I slipped the phone into my pocked as I rose from my chair. I took one glance around the place before an idea struck me like lightning.

I picked up the baseball from the floor and the bat before heading out the door. I was going to take Seth out tomorrow, play ball with him and Jake. If I could get Quil to get away from Claire and Embry to stop studying or playing video games for a while we could all play a game.

I headed out; pushing the bench to the front of the door and sealing the entry way as it should always be.

I was about midway into my walk when my phone vibrated. I took my free hand and reached for it in my pocket, flipping it open to my new text.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_I think that is but a lie. Falling in love is an emotion we commit to. Not many realize how true love really feels until they themselves have fallen deeply in love. You are not freak of nature either, for there are many of who are burdened with far worse things that simple dilemmas. _

I laughed simple dilemmas? My life was another freaking ballgame from the problems he knew of.

_Thanks. Makes me feel better other people suffer more than me. Though I think life really hates me so I think I should meet these people you say have worse problems than me._

It was honest. I wanted to meet someone who can make my life seem like heaven. Not even Jennifer Anniston can make my life seem like it's not so bad and her love life is pretty damn bad.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_I am. _

It was a simple answer; to be honest I didn't expect that from him. How could his life be worse than mine? I had the damn wolf curse on me. His problems were family issues that prevented him from going to school in Texas. Big whoopdido. I had a moron for an ex, my cousin is the said morons fiancé, my mom is sucking faces with the towns chief of police. There were vampires I needed to watch over because humans are damn precious. There were the two idiots who bugged the crap out of me trying to be Paris and Nicole wannabes. There was Maria and her father who would listen to her every demand. And I wasn't even sure if I could afford Julliard. My life sucked more than anyone's, especially his.

_That is a lie. Mine has so much more, you wouldn't understand half my problems. I have to go._

As I reached my car, I tossed the baseball bat and the ball in the passenger seat with my backpack. I was surprised Seth or Jake didn't call me or text me like they always did. I guess it's because they knew I couldn't phase anyway. No danger there.

As I started the engine my phone vibrated. I fought the urge to get it but I did anyway.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_Wait_

Ok? So that was a little short and kind of lacking explanation. I was about to put the phone on the passenger's seat when it vibrated again. Curiosity got the best of me, damn cat.

_Text Message From Southern Empath_

_Half the night I waste in sighs,  
Half in dreams I sorrow after  
The delight of early skies;  
In a wakeful dose I sorrow  
For the hand, the lips, the eyes,  
For the meeting of the morrow . . ._

_Please meet me at the Winter Ball this Friday. I will be waiting for you in the middle of the dance floor at 11._

I choked, dropping my phone to the floor of the car. Holy shit. Oh my god. I can't even breath, it was like I forgot how to. Damnit how do you forget to breathe? They teach you this in Fetus 101.

God, if you are out there. You just made my life one hell more complicated than before. I gulped, panicked, I don't know. I was out of my mind; actually my mind wouldn't even function right. It was like, trying to think way too much. I felt like I was going to explode with emotions of confusion, fear and whatever else existed.

Seriously, this was not like me. And this was an alien thing to me. I clutched the stirring wheel as tight as I could and hit the gas pedal. I was driving at a rapid speed but I didn't care. My thoughts were running through my mind eight times faster than what I'm going anyway.

I got home as fast as I could. Grabbing everything from the passenger's seat before swinging the door open like a mad woman. There, sat Embry, Jake and Seth on the couch playing Sims 3. I didn't even know those sissys owned that game, but I guess that's one more thing to torture them about.

"Whoa Leah." Jake said as he looked over at me. He knew I couldn't phase so he was going to take advantage of it. That asshole.

"Can it Black."I snapped as I dropped everything by the stairs. The bat fell on the floor making a loud sound echo throughout the house.

"You killed someone with a bat?" Embry asked softly, raising a brow at the sudden fact I did have a bat.

"No. It's my surprise for Jake. I am going to beat him mercilessly with the bat because he commanded me." I stated before rolling my eyes. Boys are so stupid; it's why we girls exist.

"Wait a sec."Seth spoke up as he got up from the couch walking straight to the bat. "This was the bat from when dad used to take us out to play."

"Yep."I nodded, "Planning on taking you, Sissy boy alpha and Embry out to play ball tomorrow maybe Quil too."

"Oh sweet!" Jake cheered on. "Damn Leah since when do you have good ideas? And why aren't you pissed that I haven't taken the command off you?"

"The command is keeping me from hitting you with the bat."I answered confidently, "Besides I have a reason to be happy today."

Jake eyed me, so did Seth and Embry. It was like they were waiting for me to break the news to them.

"Oh like staring at me like you are now isn't creepy at all and not worth a bat beating."I smirked at them before pulling out my cell phone.

I saw them move closer and I simply held the phone to my chest and away from them.

"Nope sorry won't tell ya anything." I teased with a playful grin. Oh shit, I was being nice. Since when? Oh right since I was smitten.

"Leah."Jake said seriously. The way he looked at me told me what was coming, "As your alpha, tell me what the hell is going on."

My grin faded into a scowl. Asshole commanded me again. I swear he was pushing it, and here I thought he didn't like commanding us.

"Take the damn phase command off and this one too and I will tell you like a civilized person." I warned, glaring at him. I hated him right now, badly. I knew he was scared I would attack him once he removed the command but to hell with it.

"Fine, I take back all that command crap, now tell us."He said crossing his arms across his chest. I questioned his gender again. He sounded like one of those chicks who always gossip about people wanting to know and all that. It was kinda disturbing.

"He asked me to meet him at the ball." I finally told him. I shrugged off their surprised reactions as I headed to the kitchen. Preparing to make myself a PB&J sandwich if we still have Peanut butter left, Jake finished one bottle yesterday.

"So what? Are you going to go?"Seth asked, leaning on the counter with Jake and Embry.

"Uh no. Maybe? I don't know." I said mindlessly as I opened the cupboard and reached way in the back for my hidden peanut butter jar.

"Why not?" Embry asked curiously.

"Because, it's a stupid idea." I answered as I grabbed a butter knife and the strawberry jam. I looked around for the bread bag before something hit me on the head before landing on the counter in front of me.

"That was for this morning." Jake answered as he leaned on the wall. He had that mature thing going on again, oh great.

"You deserved the hit from this morning."I retorted as I opened the bread bag and popped two slices on the toaster. "I don't deserve the bread hit."

Jake chuckled, "Leah, you know you do. You don't want to meet the guy you've been practically drooling over."

"I do not drool over him!"I defended, turning around with the butter knife in my hand. Seth and Embry quickly backed away from the counter and to Jakes side. "Girls who go to balls like that are stupid. It's irrelevant. Besides, I don't have a date. He technically doesn't even count as a date. "

"We'll be your escort if it makes it any better. Not a date, but escorts."Jake offered.

I looked at him, and so did Seth and Embry. There was a silence that passed between all of us before Seth spoke up.

"Yeah Lee, We'll be your escort." He said with that brotherly, 'I'm going because I'm protecting you' act.

"I've always thought about asking you to one. Not that I was really going to, but I wouldn't mind." Embry stated shyly. He looked like a little boy professing his love to his secret crush. It was cute, even though Embry is obviously no little boy.

"See, you have your escorts. Done deal. You're going Leah." Jake spoke up and I smiled nodding.

"You guys rock."I stated as I walked over to them, taking them all into a group hug. It took me a second to realize what the hell just happened and therefore I backed away as far as I could.

"Great. Love the love and all but this is so not working for me."I said which caused the boys to erupt into laughter. That was until Jake got a phone call.

I sighed as I went back to making my food. I was about to take my first bite when I heard Jake say it,

"Friday? Night patrol? You and Leah? You are insane! Apologize? Should've done that years ago buddy. No way in hell she would. Dammit. Fine. She wants to kill anyone I'm telling her you're the man to kill."

I ripped my sandwich in half just as Jake came back in the kitchen.

"Sorry Lee. Old Quil wants you two to mend the broken bridge or something. Guess Old Quil wants the pack to reunite." Jacob's words were filled with sympathy and apology. Great I was running the late night patrol with Sam. Meaning right after the dance ends, I get to face reality in its worst form-Sam Uley.

The day could possibly not get worse, or so I thought.

My phone vibrated violently against the kitchen counter. I was casually walking over to it but it kept vibrating and buzzing so I finally picked it up.

"Leah. Listen we have an emergency at the diner. Jorden no longer works here so I need you to cover the night shift on Fridays. Starting this Friday."The voice was Mr. Westworths obviously something happened at work. I would have to wait till tomorrow to find out why I was being given a day of work.

Then, it hit me. Friday. Starting this Friday? The Friday as in the same day as the dance? No. This cannot be happening.

"Uh, I can't this Friday. See there's this dance at school I have to go to."I began trying to not sound impolite at all. I had a wage cut from my last rip at his daughter. I had to make sure I stay in line this time around.

"Listen Leah, I really need you to work. No excuses or your pay gets cut. Understood?"Mr. Westworth threatened. I need that money for Julliard. I was barely making the cuts so I have to make sure I at least have money for tuition.

"Yeah." And with my answer he hung up. I took a deep breath as I placed my phone on the counter.

"I'm going for a run. Life is being a dickhead to me." I simply stated before walking pass the boys and to the back door.

"Gotta suck having to deal with this shit."I heard Jake say. I didn't bother looking back or replying to him. I just let my entire body take over me as I phased and ran, ran until my legs could no longer run.

JASPER POV (Right after he sent his meeting text to Leah)

It was the words from Tennyson that I knew would be fitting to use when I was asking her. I had been building courage to ask her, it was the golden opportunity to meet her.

Alice was making sure the entire family was going, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle. Esme had plans to renovate and extend the kitchen while Carlisle always had work. It wasn't any different than any other school related event that Alice managed to convince us all into. This year, it was a masquerade themed winter ball. Costumes were a must and Alice went all out on finding all of us the perfect costumes.

I still wasn't even sure if I was going to attend, somehow I never fitted in with my other siblings. They were paired off into their own love affair while I was still the lone wolf of the family.

"Hey Jazzy." Alice interrupted as she gracefully made her way across the room and to the edge of my bed.

"Hello Alice." I greeted as I rose from my position. I eyed the garment bag that she held in her hand. I had yet to see what she was dressing me up in, I had seen everyone's but mine still laid a mystery.

"You are going to love what I got for you! It took me a while to find the perfect one and in your size I might add but I have it!"She beamed cheerfully. "But first, tell me. Do you think Renesmee smells the same or different?" She asked as Renesmee made her way into the room.

"Why should this matter Alice?"I asked curiously but from what I could sense from Alice it was an important question that needed an answer. I sighed in defeat knowing well she would keep on the question until I had answered. "She smells like Vanilla and Lilac in the winter."I finally answered after taking in the new scent.

"Perfect." Alice beamed brightly. Her excitement radiated off her and into me, I fought the strong urge to show my own happiness.

I saw that Alice whispered something to Renesmee before she went on her own way and out the door. I glanced at Alice, still puzzled at her every move.

"Now, I know you're wondering what's going on but you'll know soon trust me. Now try this on." She said handing me the garment bag she once held. "It took me quite some time to look for it. But it's perfect."

I nodded simply and took it from her, "Thank you Alice."I spoke before disappearing to change into them. I was accustomed to Alice giving me clothing to try on. I never took it into consideration to go shopping alone; Alice forbade us all to go shopping without her consent anyhow.

It didn't take long, with inhuman speed as an advantage I had changed within the minute. I took a glance at the mirror before escaping to reveal it to Alice.

She sat on my bed with Edward and Nicholas at her side. They were in conversation with each other, and they knew of my presence yet they still went on. They were discussing something unknown to me; they were avoiding mentioning anything important knowing well I was there.

"It worked. Just glad it did." Alice beamed before looking up at me. The huge smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye told me that what I was wearing was beyond what she aimed for.

"Jazzy you look amazing!"She squealed in delight. "Oh this is perfect. Perfect indeed!"

I smiled at her before moving back to the mirror I had once faced. The question was, would _she_ think it was perfect?

* * *

_**Pixie's Says:**__ DUN DUN DUN._

_Ok so I think One Chapter Left before the Ball. Two Chapter left before they meet? Not positive yet. _

_How was the chapter folks? Good or bad?_

_Sorry if there were mistakes in there. My Beta and I re-wrote the entire chapter last minute and we finished writing it at 3:11 AM exactly. Our brains were scattered everywhere really. (My Beta and I finally fixed the mistakes after re-reading it and re-uploading)_

_So, I had some Leah/Dad moments there and that little hut? Yeah best remember that because that will be important later. Way later but it's important. _

_Also, You all voted for different people. My Beta and I decided that Embry, Jake and Seth will be her escort! Different reasons that will be revealed at the ball._

_Oh! How was the Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Nicholas, Eddie moment? Definitely setting you guys up for the meeting now. Definitely doing the best build up ever. It's epic._

_Excited for the meeting? I know I am!_

_So much fluff is going to that meeting chapters. Yes folks, chapters with an s. The Ball bit of this story is like 3 chapters. Including the meeting. Fun and long I know! _

_By the way I want to know if Leah was totally out of character. I keep thinking I'm making her really like girly which I do not want, so please tell me if I'm making her not so Leah. _

_I would appreciate the opinions on that one._

_So this note is meant to be short, Sorry for the delayed update. I promise to update sooner, by Friday it'll be updated. I promise! _

_You guys rock, Tell me your opinions on the chapter. Blah blah blah._

_DUDE! Review! Because I want to know what you all think! _

_:] _

_**Thehiddenharpy: Review you fools REVIEW! Or I will use my dads bat against you all.**_

_**Uniqueimperfection: Leah….Be nice. Anyhow, Review.  
**_

_**PIXIE OUT! CIAO!**_


	11. Chapter 10 : Hold Me Against Fate

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I do however own a feisty puppy named Lee-Lee. :]

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**Pixie's Drabble:**__ I wrote this chapter the morning after we re-wrote Chapter 9. I really have no idea what possessed us to change the course of the story somewhat. I think it was because that chapter was missing something, important for later in the story? Not positive._

_This is a late post…I went on an unexpected thrill of the moment vacation hence my disappearance. Sorry!! I feel horrible not posting this up sooner!!!! _

_To make up for it, the next update is DEFINITELY Saturday. :] Maybe if I get tons of reviews I'll update tomorrow but we shall see._

_This chapter has some Blackwater friendships fluff. I decided to take a deeper look at the relationship Leah has with Jake and Embry which you will see in this chapter and the next. :] _

_Anyway, less Pixie talk more reading. Here it is. _

_The Next Chapter of A Cinderwolf Story._

_Enjoy :]_

_Oh and Review after reading. Especially you my ghostly readers._

_**DEDICATED TO:** All my lovely readers and reviewers. You all rock. I got too lazy to name ya'll but you know who you are!!  
_

_

* * *

_**A Cinderwolf Story**

_Chapter 10 :: Hold Me Against Fate. _

Leah POV

It was 7PM on a Friday night. To be honest, I've never hated my job more than tonight and that is saying a lot.

I officially hated working Friday nights. Emily was nowhere in sight which was a good thing, but the entire diner was filled with students from Forks. All grabbing a quick bite before hitting the dance, some in costume while others aren't.

It was a constant reminder of the fact; I was not going to be able to go. I've avoided replying to my texts, if I did they were short answers like 'Hi.', 'I'm good.' And all those lame things. I didn't have the courage to tell him I couldn't go. Well what the hell was I going to say anyway? "Hey I can't Go. Working at the diner all the night."

What if he shows up here and sees me at my worse? Yeah no thanks. I'd rather take the route of avoidance.

Jake has been running patrol with me the past few nights. He was trying to pull this whole, 'I'm not going to let you do this to yourself' crap. Too bad it didn't work. I was still working and nowhere near wanting to be at the dance. Besides, If my secret admire met me, he would wish he didn't. I'm sure of it.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, On my screen flashed that message button.

'New Message From 55555'

Oh great, he was probably texting me to make sure I wasn't avoiding him. Yeah right.'

I tapped the phone against my chin before giving in and reading the text,

_Text Message From Southern Empath _

_We haven't talked lately. I can do nothing but wait for tonight. __You're the only thing that I love. It scares me more every day. But everytime I get the chance to speak to you, I know it's alright. _

I sighed as I slipped the phone back in my pocket. Who was I kidding anyway? This thing was just fate playing with me. It wouldn't work anyway. There was a billion and one reason for this to not happen. I didn't want to fight fate any more. No one could hold me against fate, after all they kept winning.

I started to clean up after one of the tables, when I looked up from the table I saw a huge group walking in. I could've been with friends, maybe met a guy too but I was stuck here. I shook my head; I was drowning myself in self pity it was beyond pathetic. I finished wiping the table clean before getting up just as Mr. Westworth was walking towards me.

Let's just say colliding with your boss is never good.

He cleared his throat as he looked at me, "Leah."He said in a warning tone.

"Sorry."I mumbled before walking away. I didn't even want to look at him. More so see his face.

"Leah!" Mr. Westworth yelled out. Some of the customers looked at him then at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat as I walked over to him.

"Sorry. What?"I asked. I wanted to say 'What do you want old man?' but that didn't seem appropriate especially since I want to keep my job.

"I need you to make sure everything goes smoothly tonight."He ordered, sounding more like how Sam was when he would tell me to do the night patrol when we were still part of his pack.

I rolled my eyes, I guess he didn't get the hint I didn't want to talk because he kept going.

"With the school dance tonight, everyone will be coming in. I'll be taking Maria and her friends to the dance and I will be returning back here at the diner at exactly midnight. I expect everything to be in perfect order when I get back. Understood?"I barely paid any attention as he spoke.

"Yeah."I answered, sounding more bored than ever.

"Don't give me that attitude. You're one of my favorite employees Leah. Don't give me a reason to fire you."He threatened. I wanted to laugh and say 'I quit' But I kept my mouth shut. Instead I said something I knew would get him off my back, agreeing with him.

"Got it."I stated nodding.

"Alright good. Now that is set go back to work. I'm heading out to pick up Maria's costume from the cleaners." And with that, the man who fathered the wicked witch of the west left me to my peace.

I rolled my eyes as I made way to the counter, refilling some of the tissue bins with napkins. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Emily looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I couldn't stand those eyes. It was the look of pity. The pity I've been getting for the past year. Lucky for me, the pack hated my guts so I never got pity from them.

"I don't need your sympathy Emily."I told her coldly.

I heard her sigh,"I know you wanted to go to the dance, Lee. You should go."She spoke up. But what does she know?

"Emily, I appreciate it but again, I don't want or need you sympathy."I informed her with the same cold and bitter tone as before. I was trying my best to keep calm but it wasn't working.

"I'm Sorry Lee."She finally said, hanging her head low.

"It isn't your fault."I answered mindlessly as I moved away from her but to my dismay she moved with me.

"No, I'm sorry about everything. If I never met Sam, you two would still be together. Maybe you would even have the happy every after you wanted."She said with sorrow in her speech. I didn't need it.

"Whatever. It happened. Again, I do not need your sympathy."I told her. I didn't care. I was in a state that I was sure my life was already a hell that was far worse than anyone else's. This meant, I don't give a fuck anymore.

"Hey Leah do you mind covering for me? I really gotta go to the bathroom."I heard Anthony ask me as he approached me and Emily.

I looked at Anthony, our newest waiter in the diner. He was a Quileute, the son of a Makah but they moved here to La Push. He was a freshman in the Tribal School. Honestly, I don't get why he was here in the first place but at least he was giving me a reason to leave and get away from Emily.

"Yeah. Which table?" I asked, raising a brow at him. Poor guy looked like he was about to burst.

"Back table!"He called out as he ran and couldn't hold it in any more. I burst laughing as I watched him, then came to realization I had to do my job.

I looked at the back table. It wasn't that I didn't notice but the back table was giving off a stingy to say the least sort of scent. I thought it was just the over sprayed perfume the girls used, but it wasn't enough to cover the strong scent of a leech. Amongst the giggle fits and obnoxious things Maria and her goons were up to he stood out like a sore thumb.

It was probably why I noticed them when they walked in, but as obvious as can be I ran into my boss before I even had time to see who it really was. Now I know. Again, the leech wasn't on the other side of the treaty line. The diner being the middle of it really was amusing me, then again it was beyond annoying.

As I approached the table I noticed one more thing, his focus was glued on me. His eyes screamed at me to fight him, then again I was probably sending the same irritating message. It was a mutual hate we cannot resist but as I looked at him more, I noticed he really didn't want to fight. Instead I was being watched and observed like a germ under a microscope.

"So are you getting anything, Maria?"Lauren spoke up, breaking my attention away from him.

"No. I already ate."Maria answered before looking at Jasper. He was still focused on me, which caused her to glare at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Laxatives don't count as a food group, Maria." I answered.

"Oh look who just strolled in. Slave girl."Maria spoke up. Her snide remark was a failure.

I tried my best not to say anything, she might run to her daddy and get me fired. That was another thing. "So what can I get for you wannabes?"I asked, bored of the situation and clearly begging for a way out.

"I'll have an Ice Tea. Chilled to 45. Three cubes of eyes. Half pure Ice Tea Powder and Half tea flavor. Stirred."Maria informed me in that 'All mighty' tone. Then proceeded to give me that fake smile, 'I know I'm better than you' look.

"Yeah like that's going to happen."I mumbled low that Maria didn't even notice I said a word. Honey haired constipation leech might have, scratch that I was sure he heard it.

"I want a deluxe dinner."Jessica beamed happily at me. Only to be glared at by Maria and Lauren. Jessica slumped down her chair after that.

"Jessica you are so disgusting. I'll get the same as Maria."Lauren said in the same tone as Maria. She was desperately trying to get into Maria's graces. Why? I do not know. Do I care? Nope.

"And what about you Jasper? Or if you want you and I can just share my ice tea."Maria offered. It made me sick to even hear those words from her. But hey, no one's stopping her from being leech dinner.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. I knew he sensed my bitter humor but I didn't care. Maria glared at me again before looking back at Jasper.

"No thank you." He answered; his voice had that evident southern accent. One you can't really miss. I smirked as I noted the irritated look on Maria. Her little plot isn't working, clearly annoying her.

She turned to me, not as amused as I looked. "Just get our orders slave girl. Oh and make sure you do it right."

I raised a brow at her before laughing, "Yeah I'll make sure I get it wrong." I stated before walking away. I looked back at them, Maria still glaring daggers at me with pure annoyance. Honey haired constipation leech looked annoyed too then again he was probably on the losing end.

"She is the worst." I heard Maria finally say breaking the silence between them as I reached the counter.

I handed the order to Anthony.

"Uh the wicked witch of Washington wants her Ice Tea. Two Ice Teas. Not chilled, room temperature, no ice, oh and you know what just use the ice tea that was left over from three nights ago. Just add water and some milk." I suggested, smirking happily to myself. Like I said, I'll make sure I get the order wrong.

"Got it."Anthony gave me an estranged look before going off to get the ice teas. I wasn't giving her something that horrible. Infact I was going easy.

I tapped my fingers against the counter as I looked around. My eyes landed back on the back table as I waited for the ice teas.

"Maria, There is something rather important we must discuss."I heard the bloodsucker speak up. Definitely sounded like he was from the good old days. He talks like he's way older than his own age anyway. Well the age he looks like at least.

"What is it sweetie?" Maria asked, in her high valley girl wannabe voice.

"In private."Now that's what got me curious. Private talk? Is he finally going for the kill! God if you exist PLEASE do it. Give me a reason to get rid of some of my problems.

"Oh no no, I know you love the rather private kissing thing but not tonight. If there's something you want to tell me you can tell me in front of my peeps." I nearly puked in my mouth. That's something I would never do. Kiss a bloodsucker. It's like necrophilia. Which in itself is a nasty thought. I cringed.

"If you wish." I heard him say, I finally pushed the necrophilia thought away as I paid attention to them. "You and I can no longer see each other." Once he said that, I wished I had a camera to capture the moment. Maria and her stupid goons were gasping. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, and the expression was priceless.

"What? Are you in love with someone else?? Jazzy baby you know I can change. I can eat less, put more perfume on. I can do so many things for you baby."I wanted to burst out laughing, this was beyond hilarious to say the least. But I did pick up on the expressed disgust look on his face when she mentioned more perfume. So the perfume thing was a high issue for him too.

"My heart belongs to someone else. I am sorry."He said cordially. The guy was a pro at breaking hearts, gotta admit. He sounded so distraught but at the same time I could tell he wasn't feeling bad for her at all.

Maria adjusted herself, "You know what, maybe your just having one of those guy moments. So how about me and the girls get ready and you go off with your sibs and you know we'll sort this out later. When you have a clearer mind."She said trying to cover out the fact she is freaking out. I saw Lauren and Jessica having those snobby little wannabe looks on their face.

Anthony came back with the ice teas I needed. I smirked at the perfect timing and I took the drinks , and headed off to their table.

"Your Ice Tea Princesses."I said with a content victory smile on my lips.

"Too late Rat." Maria scoffed looking at me. She gave a faint smile at Jasper before she scooted off the chairs pushing Lauren and Jessica off with her.

"Atleast I didn't get a public dumping from a leech."I shrugged, happily. I knew she didn't get my little name calling but I saw the leech himself twitch at it. Ah, that felt good.

"Say what you want Lee-Lee. I still own your sorry little ass."She spatted out bitterly at me. I smirked. "I'll see you at the dance Jasper."She said, turning to Jasper. She flashed him a sweet smile before turning back to glare at me as she walked away.

Oh sweet sweet victory.

"Yeah, Bye Jasper!"Jessica beamed happily before Lauren smacked her arm and dragged her off to follow Maria.

I shook my head as I looked over at Jasper who stayed unmoved. He took out money from his pocket before placing it on the table as he stood.

"I'm terribly sorry." He apologized. What is it with everyone saying sorry. I'm sick of it.

"I don't need your sympathy or anyone elses."I said coldly before I walked away.

I knew he left the money on the table, I didn't care. I dumped the ice tea on the sink in the kitchen before moving to do something else. Anything that could stop me from ripping something or someone to shreds.

"Hey Lee, you should take the night off."Emily's voice broke me from my thoughts. What is it with people trying to give me this sympathy bullcrap? I swear, people do it to try and make people feel better. But no way in hell does it really work.

"Emily, I told you I'm fine." I answered irritated at the situation entirely.

"I- Nevermind." She said before walking away from me. I am going to safely assume she knows that I am very much annoyed by this point and I seriously do not want to listen to any one about anything else any more.

"I'm taking my five."I grumbled as I headed to the back room where we kept our things.

"Leah you ok?"I heard Jeremiah, Anthony's older cousin ask me. I just glared at him.

"Nevermind that. Uh there's a package here for you."He stated, changing the subject. He brought out something and handed it to me.

"What is this?"I asked, examining the pacage. It was a white box, with a pink bow to top it off. It was small. I shook it and heard something move around it. A prank probably.

"Uh Someone left it here. Said it was for you."He added before finally leaving the room and leaving me to my peace.

I didn't want to look at it. Even a prank like this seemed amateur for Jake or the pack. I shook my head as I took the bow off and allowed it to fall to the ground. I played with the box as I walked over to the nearest trash bin. But just as I was about to throw it, something fell from the box.

It was a white mask. Elegant white with silver accents and designs, a brown feather sprouting from its center, topped off with a blue gem on its center. I looked at the mask before placing it on the table, opening the rest of the package. I was curious now to say the least. As I opened the box, I saw its contents screaming at me. Inside was a bottle. A pink liquid was inside topped with a pink bow. There was a tag attached to it, so I carefully read the small note.

"Risk Free. Worth a spray. Can make any bad smell go away."

I glanced at the bottle a little doubtful of its actual purpose. Then I glanced at the mask on the table. Something in my mind told me to try the perfume. I pondered for a moment before taking the cap off the bottle. I sprayed some on my wrist waiting for the obnoxious smell of perfume to envelope the room but it didn't fill my nostrils. Instead I smelt a cool spring breeze.

"Leah what are you doing?"I heard a voice call out to me, startling the living daylights out of me.

"Emily? Nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked still a little bewildered that she was behind me. Didn't I tell her to leave me alone a billion and one times? The girl was persistent.

She shrugged, "Jeremiah told me you were back here. I took my break to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest as I looked at her, "Emily, I don't need you to apologize or sympathize or anything. "

"No, Leah. I-I just want us to be friends again. You were like a sister to me. I always envied you actually. You had to perfect life."She admitted, bowing her head.

"Yeah well that was then."I said simply. There was a hint of bitterness but not too much.

"No, Leah listen. I know everything has been bad lately. Especially between us, but please. Just forgive me? Or at least let me make it up to you. I miss having someone like you around. I envied you because you were beautiful inside and out. Strong and compassionate and you had that passion for everything you did. Life didn't give you everything you want because you can handle the hardship better than anyone else. Life gave you choice Lee."Emily's little speech did nothing on her defense. To be honest, I didn't care. Truthfully, What she said didn't matter to me. In fact, she was all wrong.

"No life didn't Emily. Life gave me hell on earth. Because if Life wanted to give me choice. Dad would still be here. I wouldn't be a stupid protector, I would be going to Julliard next year in the Dance Division. Hell, I would still have Sam and I would be engaged to him. Not you."I snapped.

I saw fear cross her face and then sadness, "I..Leah, I'm sorry."

I sighed as I banged my head against the wall lightly. I didn't even know what to say, I went with the first thought which was apologize and be honest.

"Look Emily. I'm sorry what I said was harsh but you can't expect things to be dandy because it isn't. Sure life handed you everything on a silver platter. But Life didn't do that for everyone. Hell, it didn't do it to me. So stop trying to give me sympathy and apologizing. What's done is done and I don't want to hear it."I finally said breaking the silence but what I said was the truth.

With one last look at her, I stormed off the back room. Just as I was escaping to the back of the diner I ran right into Jacob, Seth and Embry. I was still slightly fuming so running right into them was exactly why my life wasn't so dandy. Though I had to admit, it was an amusing thing to see Jake in stockings with elf shoes.

"Wow, you three sure are coming out of the closet." I laughed, "Wow Jake, Finally fulfilling those fantasies of Seth by dressing up in stockings?"I teased.

"I'm Peter Pan thank you very much."He scoffed with a childish grin plastered on his face. The boy had issues, I gotta admit.

"Right and that doesn't sound wrong coming from the almighty alpha." I retorted as I walked over to him and slapped the hat off his head.

He growled as he picked it up, "Yeah well at least I'm not going to the dance as a waitress."

"Yeah, Lee I thought you were gonna take the night off to go to the dance?" Seth chipped in. He was clad in all black. A matching back hat and black cloth mask to match.

"Seth what the hell are you wearing?"I asked, questioning all their sanity and taste in costumes. It was hard to believe I was related to Seth sometimes.

"I'm Zorro!"He proclaimed trying to use a Spanish accent to make it even better.

"Reality Check. Seth, You look more like Captain stupid in that."I stated as I walked around him then flipped the cape to his head.

"Hey! I wore that for Halloween last year Leah."Jacob interrupted as I watched my brother struggle to regain his composure.

I smirked, "No wonder my little brother looks like an idiot. It came from the closet of an idiot."

"Hey! I looked pretty amazing last year in that! I got Danielle to go out on a date with me."Jacob finally spoke up proudly. He was trying the 'I'm not an idiot because my pride is in the way' thing. It isn't working.

"Because the mask hid your face stupid."I snickered as I stole his little green hat and ran around. "You can't catch me moron. What's the matter tink left ya loose?"

"Ok you two stop!" Embry Call, silent but sure as hell can be bossy to Jake and I. Jake and I stopped on our tracks looking at Embry. He was a talker when it came to it but not always.

It was that moment that I caught a good glimpse of Embry. He was wearing a loose white shirt, black pants and what I guessed were boots. He had a red sash thing on his belt. It reminded me of Prince Eric from Little Mermaid. I loved that one, but someone should sue Disney. They lie to kids.

I shook my head as I walked over to him, "Wow, Embry you look uh pretty good. Well better than these two idiots, anyway."I complimented.

"Thanks Leah." Embry spoke, blushing slightly. Aw he looks adorable blushing. Like a little boy.

"I'm guessing it's Prince Eric."I added.

"Hah yeah, How'd you know?"He asked.

"Little Mermaid was her favorite movie."Seth pointed out the fact.

Jake busted out laughing, "Little Mermaid? You're such a sap Clearwater."

"It's better than crying over Beauty and the Beast. Or did you forget that, Almighty Alpha Black?"I sneered reminded everyone of the amusing sight of a grown Jake crying over the Disney flick just a week ago.

Jacob glared but silence elapsed between us all that was until Seth spoke up.

"Lee, you're not going to dance?"He asked.

I shook my head, "No Seth. I can't."

"I got dressed up for nothing?!"Jacob whined. What a sissy.

"I thought you were going to see your little demon spawn imprint? And Seth was going because he's my brother. Embry doesn't even go to Forks High so he's going because feels bad."I pointed out the flaws of it all. It was a sympathy act.

"Leah will you stop the self pity act? I spent an entire year putting up with you. Shit I know what it's like to be in your head. We're your friends-no family. That's why we're here."Jacob finally snapped.

"So why are you complaining and I am not a charity case."I glared at him, the all too familiar scowl gracing my face.

"Leah you are. All this time you've been pinning everyone about the crap life you have. But that's because you don't do shit about it. You could've moved on from Sam. Moved on from your dad's death. Controlled your anger and gotten rid of this wolf business."He spoke up, but I interrupted him.

"Too bad, leeches are around. My job calls can't do anything about that now can I?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah but you have a choice. It isn't always there but there's a choice to make. You go to this dance and meet this guy and for one night ditch out on the crappy life you have or stay here and dig a deeper crap life hell hole."He was lecturing me. Jacob Freaking Black was lecturing me.

"Shut up Jacob."I spatted.

"You know I could just command you to go. But I won't. Because you have a choice. A choice to be a slave of this fucked up life or to finally break away from it. You know I used to like the old Leah Clearwater. The Leah I know wouldn't take shit from anyone. She does what she wants when she wants. She doesn't give a crap about anyone and what anyone wants her to do. You think you're still that Leah. But you're not." I watched him as he walked around me, trying to make his point. I stayed silent, letting it all soak in. I knew boys liked me back then and now it's changed. I didn't care but what he was saying was making sense even if I didn't want to admit it.

"You sit here and take shit from Maria, Jessica and Lauren. You continue to sit around and mop about how Emily and Sam have the happy ending and you don't. You sit around and cry because your dad is gone. You sit around and become this bitch when really your just weak." He continued on. I was feeling more and more in denial about it. A part of me wanted to rip Jacob to shreds, yet another part knew he was right.

"Look Leah I didn't come here to yell at you. The Leah I've seen the past couple days reminded me of the old Leah. The one I had a crush on. The one I dreamt about every night when I was a kid. The reason I hated Sam Uley. The same Leah, who had a personality any guy could easily fall in love with. She was her own person. Never part of the crowd had her own voice. The past few days, hell weeks since you met this guy made the old Leah mix with the new Leah. It was good to see that change. You had that strong act going and you still had that old Leah spunk in you. But right now, I don't see that Lee. I see a girl who's letting the fates mess with her all they want and they can go at it with no arguments." He finally finished, standing face to face with me. Eye to Eye. Our eyes locked, the same way he had when we were younger and Jake would tell me how much he hated Sam because of me, Then run away because he was too afraid to tell me how he felt about me. His reason, I was an older woman.

We stood in silence. That is until he finally moved away from me. He turned his back and headed towards the rabbit. He was a few feet away when he turned around to face me. I was still too stunned to speak anyway. "So until the Leah, that I know won't take shit from Life comes back. I'll be waiting. Tell me when she repossesses your body."

That hit me, it was like I just got stabbed or something. It hurt, I was stunned. I was speechless. Did Jacob Black make sense to me? AND managed to get me to feel guilty? God what the hell?

"Lee, Are you ok? Jake probably didn't mean to say all those things."Seth broke me from my daze and I pushed him out of the way.

"Jake wait."I called out as I ran to him, grabbing his hand. He turned to look at me and I sighed, "You're right. I fucked up big time letting those stupid fates mess with me. But they aren't messing with me anymore. I'm going to the dance."

"That's my girl."Jacob cheered pulling me into a hug. He was lucky I was feeling sky high that I didn't even care.

"Yeah and you know what else? The best Leah there ever was is the woman who knows what she wants gets it and doesn't take shit from anyone. Hell this Leah can even sing and dance to Mamma Mia all day." I proclaimed proudly as I moved away from him. I'm every woman. It's all in me. Power to Leah Clearwater! Can I get a hell yes?

"Yeah!" Seth chipped in. I laughed, my brother read my own thoughts exactly.

"This Leah.."I began, ready to go with my power speech. But then it dawned on me. "Has to go back to work and go to patrol after work." I stated sighing heavily. I had work to finish and patrol with Sam tonight. Old Quil had a stupid plan to reunite the packs fully. We sort of reunited, hence we can communicate with each other again but they want the whole shebang and the only reason it isn't a go, is because of me.

"I'll tell Quil to stall Sam so you have time to go from the dance to the diner then to patrol. I'll get some song stuck on your head on the way home so you'll sing that and not what happens."Jacob offered, he was trying. Really. He was actually the best, best friend a girl could ask for. The best idiotic hate to love alpha a beta could ask for.

"Leah, I can cover for you. Please, Leah don't say no. I want to. "Emily spoke up. We all turned to look at her, I was puzzled but at the same time appreciative. It was my chance, to make the choice.

"I, uh." I bit my lip as I tried to find the right words to say, "Thank you Emily."I said simply.

"Ok that's settled let's go!"Jacob cheered as he took my hand. I was about ready to get into the rabbit when I stopped.

"Wait. I can't go."I said in defeat. Great another realization on how this whole thing isn't suppose to happen.

"What now? Seriously Leah I'm not Dr. Phil we don't have time for this self pity talk."Jacob whined.

"No stupid. Not that. I don't have a costume."I stated honestly. I really didn't. I wasn't planning on going so I didn't bother.

"Maybe you have some at home, Lee." Seth suggested. It wasn't a bad answer actually, maybe I do?

"You're right. We can check home first."I said with a slight smile.

"Ok then. What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jacob answered as he slipped in the driver's seat. Embry and Seth on the back and I followed suit. We waved goodbye to Emily as we drove out to my house. As I thought about tonight's events, I wasn't sure how I could handle the rest of the night.

Seeing my discomfort, I felt Jake place his hand over mine.

"It'll be alright Lee." He said softly and that was it, Jacob held me against fate. It was my turn from then on to make my choice for the night. And it's going to be one hell of a night alright. It's my night.

* * *

_**Pixie's Drabble**__: CONGRATS! YOU SURVIVED READING THIS CHAPTER! Sorry if there were mistakes my beta and I apologize!!_

_Next chapter is really exciting, I think. I mean you all will finally get to see what Leah will be wearing as well as Jasper! ;]_

_I'm updating this tomorrow or Saturday. More so Tomorrow since I already wrote out the chapter. Depends if we can get Lots of reviews on this. If this has a lot of reviews I'll update tomorrow. :] _

_So please Review!! _

_Sorry for the No Jasper POV. I felt it necessary to leave it only Leah and yes this chapter is really long anyway. _

_Also please please please! Tell me how I did on the Blackwater friendship stuff. I want opinions on that and how I am playing Leah. It really would help me. Thanks!_

_Again thanks for reading and please review!_

_PIXIE OUT! CIAO!_


	12. Chapter 11 : The Princess That Got Away

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I do however own a feisty puppy named Lee-Lee. :]

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**Pixie's Drabble:**__ The Next Chapter. :)_

_Told ya I wouldn't keep you all waiting THAT long. Just maybe a day or two. xD _

_Less chit chat more story! _

_Happy Reading! Don't forget to Review! _

_Reviews make me happy and I update faster. :] _

_**DEDICATED TO:**__ ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! Because you guys made this early update possible!! _

_And to all my readers!! DUH :] Because you guys are the best ever!! You make this Pixie VERY HAPPY!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Cinderwolf Story**

_Chapter 11 :: The Princess that got away._

LEAH POV

"Leah don't you have Halloween costumes somewhere?" I heard Jacob call out to me. By the tone of his voice he was bored. When we got home first thing we did was dig up old clothes of mine. I wasn't an addict shopper so costumes weren't really that big of a deal to me. I had taken a quick shower before I went through with trying on costumes.

I was on costume five, Pirate. "No you moron. I decided to be anti Halloween after Sam." I answered.

"Don't you fit in your old stuff?" Jake asked, impatiently. I could tell the imprint was calling him.

"That's what I'm trying to do moron!" I yelled back, annoyed at him. I finished tied the corset on my body before walking out of the bathroom. I felt like a banana in this costume. It obviously didn't fit, I could barely breath and it was short.

"Can you hurry up then?"Jake asked, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Embry and Seth were on the chairs playing cards. After trying to find an outfit, we were all getting bored.

"God you are impatient."I muttered, walking over to the bed and smacking him with a pillow.

He growled, "And you look like an over grown woman trying to fit in a little girls Halloween costume."

"I grew you idiot."I pointed out as I headed back to the bathroom.

"I feel bad for you Seth."I heard Jake say. What the hell was he going to say now.

"Why?"Seth asked.

"Because you live with the oversized bitch."Jake answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that you retard."I spoke from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Good."Jake answered. I decided against trying to get out of this outfit, instead I ripped them to shreds. The easier way out.

"Leah, Don't you have that costume you used a little before a year ago for that play we were in or maybe the Pow Wow costumes?"Seth suggested. I guess he still remembers that I was in plays and pow wow dances.

"The Romeo and Juliet play?"I asked. That was the last play I remember doing. And I wasn't planning on going to a dance wearing a costume I used for a Pow Wow. It just wasn't right.

"Yeah. "Seth answered.

"Oh I probably do. Let me go check."I went through the box that had all the other costume's I've had the past years. I was planning on burning some of them, or shredding them to pieces like I did the last three.

"You got lucky during that play."I heard Jake say. I thought he was talking to Seth for a second then I realized he was talking to Embry. I found the Juliet dress I was looking for and began to slip into it as I paid attention.

"Huh? Why?"Embry asked.

"Because Sam wanted to murder you for kissing Leah over five times for the play. He didn't know the rehearsal kisses. Hah every guy envied you then Embry." Jake laughed. I remember those days. Sam was furious, he threatened to chase Embry down and make sure he couldn't kiss me anymore.

"Really?"Embry asked. I could tell he was probably blushing.

"Really."Jake answered. Before this conversation got any more down memory lane I decided to come out. I didn't care the dress was small, it was obviously because I was wolf. I grew some.

"Really what?"I asked

"That's really small."Jake was the first to speak up, eyeing me and then bursting into laughter.

"No shit Shirlock."I answered rolling my eyes. "I don't have anything. I might as well not go."I added as I banged my head against my bathroom door.

"Or you can go naked." Jake suggested.

"Jacob. You have a perverted mind." I lifted my head and glared at him.

"I voice out what the manhood tells me to." He stated proudly.

I laughed, "You have a manhood? Where? The small pimple between your legs?"

"You know they're pretty awesome." He retorted.

"Yeah it's the size of your peanut brain." I pointed out. I won the battle, I know it.

"Leah, You have to go." Seth was the one to break our little game this time. He was right I had to go. I was not in the mind to not go to the dance. I knew I had to go, but with nothing to wear I was beginning to feel just a bit hopeless.

"Seth, I'm not going. I don't have anything to wear."I sighed, I hate my life. Hate, Hate, HATE IT. I banged my head against the bathroom door once more. It made a loud thud noise that I didn't hear my mom come in the room.

"Anything to wear to what, Leah?"She asked, standing on my doorway.

"Hey mom." "Hey Mrs. Clearwater." "Hey Sue." Echoed through my room from the boys. I didn't even bother.

"Nothing."I mumbled.

"Leah doesn't have any costume to wear for the dance so she doesn't want to go."Jacob said, finally getting up from my bed.

"Yeah. Unless I want to go as scream." I stated sarcastically.

"Would be funny."Jake added. I glared at him, I definitely wanted to murder him.

"Well did you try your old clothes?" My mom interrupted my plans of murder as she spoke up again.

"Yep. None fit." I answered, still banging my head against the door.

"Hm." My mom thought for a minute, her hand on her chin. She looked perplexed for a moment before she looked at the pink bottle and the mask on my desk. "Leah whats this?"She asked, picking up the bottle.

"Oh someone left it at the diner. Jeremiah told me it was for me. Some perfume thing."I told her as I finally moved to face her.

"The mask too?"She asked, placing the bottle back down and picking up the mask.

"Yeah. Kinda creepy if you ask me." I shrugged.

"Why don't you use this?" She suggested. If she hasn't noticed, nothing fit and I have nothing to match that. Zip, nada.

"Mom, if you haven't noticed I don't have anything to match with that. I might as well go butt naked."I replied.

"I'm sure no one would mind that Lee." Jacob quipped in.

"Jacob Black! Have some respect for my daughter while I'm around." My mom scholding Jacob Black, was beyond hilarious. Jake was around here a lot and my mom usually scolds him for something when he is.

"Sorry Sue."He mumbled, as he sunk back to my bed.

"Leah, you might not have a dress to match with this mask. But I do."My mom said. She wasn't making sense, then again anyone who knew Sue Clearwater knew she didn't make sense. I mean she is dating Charlie. HE doesn't make sense at all.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Come with me, sweetie."Was all she said and took my hand. I didn't even bother asking. She would just tell me to shut up and follow her. She lead me to the room she used to share with Dad. She doesn't sleep there any more. She sleeps in her own room now just because she thinks staying in there would ruin her chances of preserving her life with my dad. She ruined it when she dated Charlie Freaking Swan.

"Now where is that thing?" She asked, heading straight for the closet. The room was spotless, pictures of all of us were on frames.

"What thing?"I asked as I headed over to the shelf. Staring at pictures of Dad and me.

"It's a large white box."She called out from the closet. I could hear her rummaging through stuff. I wondered what she was looking for. I never saw a white box in my life.

"White box? Only box we ever have in your room is green or brown mom."I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as I waited for her.

"No, just wait. Ah."Then I heard a bunch of things fall to the ground with a loud thud. I was about to ask if she was ok when I heard her scream,"Found it!"

"Found what?" I asked. I was asking too many questions now. It was starting to bother me.

"This." She proudly claimed as she came out of the closet. A large white box In her hand. The box collected some dust, but not so much.

"Mom, What in the world is that?"I was eyeing the box, I really had no idea what was in there.

"Your father and I bought this just a year ago."She answered as she sat next to me on the bed. The box on her lap.

"Dad did? What For?"Now she got my attention. My dad. Bought this. Or well they did, for something special.

"For you, Leah. Your father, he had quite the prediction."She began, she was tearing up recalling it but she held strong. "He said that he might not see you get married one day, that you would and he wouldn't be there. So he took me to a bridal shop. He picked out the dress and bought this for you. He wanted to see the dress his girl would be wearing to the wedding. We bought it a few sizes bigger just to be sure, just incase you grew and you did. Of course we have spare for an alteration but I'm sure you can fit into the dress perfectly. If not, then I can fix it. I'm sure it'll be minor."She informed me as she dusted off the box. A smile on her lips as she told me the story. I was surprised my father did this, for me. He was gone now, and he still had away to give me what I need and want.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. Whatever was in this box was important, meaningful. It was a wedding dress for crying out loud.

"This, your father wanted you to have this." My mom finally pried the box open, and there it was. The most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. My mom gently pulled it out from the box, allowing me to see its details.

I gasped, "Holy shit."was the only thing that escaped my lips. I examined the dress. It was a tube dress or whatever you call it. It wasn't white but cream color. I guess my dad knew I wasn't a fan of white. It had some design on it, but all in all it wasn't really something fancy. It would flow out like a ball gown but it wouldn't be really puffy like the obnoxious looking ones.

"Leah! Language!" My mother scolded, slapping my arm lightly.

"Ouch! Sorry, wow. This is beautiful. Mom I can't."I said glancing at the dress with so much emotions flowing through me. This was supposed to be my wedding dress. My dad bought it. It just meant way too much to be used in one stupid dance. I carefully placed it back in the box, pushing it to her.

"But you will Lee-lee. Your father would've loved to see you in this dress." My mom answered as she took the dress in her hands. "And if my intuition is right. You're going to meet that secret admirer of yours tonight." This time her eyes went to mine. It was one of those sincere looks moms get when they want to talk sentimental with you. The one where they know exactly whats going on in that love sick mind of their daughters.

"How did you-"I began but she cut me off.

"Mothers intuition is never wrong, sweetheart."She said simply, looking at me with that soft sweet smile. She hasn't been around lately but she sure was hell here when I needed her the most. And I was grateful for having a mother like her.

I looked over at the dress again before I finally spoke up, "Uh, hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She asked.

"Uh, could you help me get ready? And uh, thanks for the uh dress."I couldn't even find the right words to say. I really didn't. I was still trying to let the fact I was going to be wearing that dress to the dance sink in. I felt a surge of energy go through me. My dad really was still looking out for me.

"It's yours anyway, Leah. And ofcourse I would love to. Maybe you can even tell me about this boy your meeting. What's he like?" And so it began. My mom was helping me get ready for an important night of my life, all she asked was for me to talk to her about him. And that was exactly what I did.

* * *

Embry POV.

Seth, Jacob and I were playing video games. Waiting for Leah took a long time. I kept thinking about how Leah used to be. I guess something Jacob said really struck us both. Leah was our good friend, nothing more. We both had crushes on her admittedly everyone did. Even Paul couldn't deny that. Something about Leah just gets your attention. She was beautiful, and amazing in every way. Everyone just forgot about that when Sam and Leah broke up. We all hated Sam before the break up, because he had Leah. He had what we all wanted. When they broke up, we all hated him even more. He hurt Leah, and no one knew why. He was suddenly head over heels for Emily and not Leah.

Then in time it was explained to every single one of us. All we could do was watch Leah cry all the time, turning into this lifeless zombie who hated pretty much everything and beyond. Then she became a wolf. Her life was full of pain. It buried the Leah we all used to love.

I knew Jake was thinking the same thing I was. Even Seth. He loved his sister, he knew her more than anyone and was the most protective one. We all loved Leah, but we couldn't save her. Maybe that was why we were doing this. Saving her and handing her to her Prince Charming, because he's doing a better job than any of us at saving Leah Clearwater.

I turned to look at Jake and then at Seth, the game we have been playing has been over for the past five minutes. We were probably all too deep in thought about Leah to even notice.

"You three ready?" I heard Mrs. Clearwater's voice interrupt all of us.

Startled, we all rose from the coach. Seth turned off the TV and the Xbox as we waited by the door. Jake and I used to make jokes about how one of us would be standing on this doorway, same situation different circumstances. I imagined it I would be taking Leah to Prom. Jake imagined it as the night he would ask her to marry him. Neither was coming true now. It was far too different than the simple days.

Seth probably thought he would be standing in this position waiting for Leah to descend the stairs, to give her away on a wedding. It seemed like that anyway.

We anxiously waited for Leah to come down the stairs. I could hear Jakes heartbeat faster along with mines and Seth's. We were nervous, anxious.

"Leah hunny. Come down here."Mrs. Clearwater yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I could tell she was excited.

"Yeah just one sec! Gotta spray this new perfume thing!" She called out from up stairs. I took a huge breath when I heard footsteps and soon enough, we all caught a glimpse of her as she descended the stairs. Her scent hit our noses, but her scent was different. She didn't smell like usual but instead like a perfect day in the spring joined with the fresh smell of winter.

I looked over at Jake from the corner of my eyes; his eyes were glued to her. Just like how it was when we were kids. I smirked as I looked back at Leah and there I saw exactly why he was looking at her with pure adoration.

Leah stood at the bottom of the stairs next to her mother. Her raven hair was curled lightly as it hung on her shoulders. A few were pulled back to give us a view of her face. Though she had a mask on, her eyes were still the dominant feature. She had a hint of make-up on her face, which made her face glow. The mask she wore complimented her even more. Her copper skin glowed under the light. She had a pair of gloves on her hand; white ones that only made her look more elegant. The dress was beyond words. I knew I wasn't the only one stunned.

The dress hugged her every curve, it complimented her dark skin complexion and it gave her that certain radiance no one could resist or miss. She was looking perfect, astonishing, beautiful, and flawless. She looked breathtaking.

"So are you boys going to be staring at me all night or are you going to say something?" She questioned, a smirk on her lips.

"Leah Clearwater, you dazzle me." I heard Jake spoke in a dazzed like tone. His jaw was still dropped, he was in shock. Everyone was.

"You look beautiful."I said in a soft voice. I was honestly, speechless. I didn't know exactly what to say instead I just looked at her with adoration and it was then Seth snapped at both Jacob and I.

"That's my sister you retards!" He spoke up looking furious.

"Sorry, she just. Wow Leah."Jake was still speechless, so was I. "Who are you and Where is the real Leah Clearwater?"Jake finally added. To that Leah laughed as she turned to her little brother who was still glaring daggers at Jacob and I.

"Ok no need to yell at them Seth. Whatcha think baby brother?"I heard Leah ask. Her voice had no hint of bitterness. She was purely happy.

"You look amazing Lee, Maybe we should stay home tonight. I heard you can get fired for lying to your boss."He babbled. I saw Leah laugh and smirk at him. Seth was becoming the overprotective brother. Leah was overprotective over Seth at any given time but to see Leah this beautiful and elegant, I knew exactly why Seth would feel the need to protect her. Especially after the Sam incident.

"Oh please, I can manage. So how about we all go to the dance now? I mean once those two idiots get their mouth from the floor we can go. And Seth, don't worry I am perfectly capable of keeping guys away from myself." Leah boasted proudly. She still had that quickwitted remarks she was known for but at this moment I knew the Leah we all adored was there. Jake and I were lucky to be taking her to the dance. If anyone saw us now they would jump at the chance to take Leah. Even Sam or Paul.

"Yeah I just don't trust them."He mumbled causing every one of us to laugh in unison. It was just like the old days.

I watched as Leah took Seth's arm and walked past us. Jake had this look on his face, but he was waiting for Mrs. Clearwater to go outside before speaking. Once she was out the door he looked at me.

"Things change don't they? Fate's pretty much messed up to ruin Leah."He spoke softly.

I nodded my head in agreement. I couldn't say anything, I still felt like this was a matter none of us could fix. It was way out of our hands. We couldn't do anything to make the Fate's stop messing with Leah nor could we make anything better. All we could do was try.

"Guess can't do anything to go back in time. Guess all we can do is make sure Leah gets her happy ending. Even if it isn't with us. Least we can do right?"Jake asked, adjusting his green hat before shrugging. He looked out the door to see Mrs. Clearwater taking pictures of Seth and Leah. It really was like the good old days.

"Hey! I need to be in those pictures!"I heard Jake scream out to them before looking at me as he headed out to take pictures with Leah and Seth.

I tucked my hands in my pockets, He was right. We couldn't do anything more than try to make it better for Leah.

"Hey Embry! The fish isn't going to turn into a human any time soon! Get out here Prince Eric and get in these pictures!"Jake hollered and I chuckled. I Ran down to where they were, Taking pictures and sealing the memories in photographs.

As we took a few more pictures, I looked over at Leah. She was smiling, laughing. I could tell she was having her fair share of fun. It was nice to see that. It was what we wanted, all of us. Now that we can see the old Leah we didn't want to lose that part of her, because that part was what we loved the most about her. It was the part of her that was the constant reminder to all of us, that Leah Clearwater was the one that got away.

* * *

Jasper POV

I stood in front of the mirror, my eyes scanning every detail of my attire as I did. If my heart could beat, it would be beating at a rapid rate. Alice's excitement radiated through the walls of the house, everyone else seemed rather mellow and calm about the situation. My own emotions were a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. I couldn't help but wonder, was I really ready?

"Hey Jazzy."I heard Alice greet as she danced her way across the room. She stood next to me, her small petite figure standing next to my large one. Her golden eyes stared at the mirror, glancing at my reflection as I did.

"Here, let me fix this for you."She offered seeing the flaw, it was then she stood infront of me. Her hands worked on fixing the bow of my costume. "There." She said proudly, looking me over once more.

"Thank you, Alice." I thanked, bowing in thanks at her.

"You know Jasper, I have never seen you so happy before."Alice began, puzzling me. I didn't look content or happy at all.

"No silly, In my vision. You came home from the dance, distraught at something but at the same time you beamed at every mention of her. You were glowing and radiating happiness to all of us. You even got Rosalie to crack a smile."She boosted proudly, a smile on her face. She was dressed as Wilma from the Flintstones, she even went out and bought a wig to match her costume.

"Thank you Alice. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a reason to be happy."I spoke, kissing her forehead as she pulled me into an embrace. The comfort I found in her arms was not like many. It was something I could always believe in.

"Well, On the Brightside. You do not have to deal with Maria any more! I was starting to hate having to play pretend."Alice said with a grin on her face. She picked up the simple silver mask that laid on my bed before handing it to me.

"Alice, you were the one who suggested I allow this thing to dwell on." I answered, before raising a brow as I placed the mask over my golden eyes. "What exactly was the importance of it?"I asked, adjusting the mask to fit in place.

"A distraction and I wanted to make sure it wasn't Maria. Besides, I wanted to give the girl a taste of her own medicine. She treats everyone so poorly!"She whined, explaining herself. I musered up a chuckle.

"Alice, you are one mischievous little monster."I teased with a smile placed on my lips.

She giggled,"I prefer the term She-devil."She said in her sunny and warm voice. With one swift movement, she moved away from me and held out her hand. Just like the day in the diner, I took it without questions and I felt that same ray of hope shoot through my body.

She led me down the stairs from my room in human speed. I supposed she wanted to linger on the moment longer, allowing things to take it's calm settle.

"Bought time you two came down! Let's get this party started!" I heard Emmett holler as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I glanced at all of them, in their eyes I could see a twinkle of hope and happiness. For the night and for me. Though their costumes were slightly questionable specifically Emmetts, the all looked amazing. As always, Alice went all out on finding costumes and did find everyone something that suited them.

Emmett and Rosalie were Tarzan and Jane. Emmett was proudly wearing no shirt and only a small brown cloth number to cover his important parts. Though I am sure Rosalie was the reason why he was wearing brown shorts under that. Rosalie was wearing a similar brown cloth costume that revealed enough skin to tease any human mortal. It resembled a swimsuit attire but ofcourse there was a skirt as her bottom.

Nicholas matched Alice as Fred Flintstone. I did take note, he wasn't as large as Fred but he did suit the costume quite well as he stood next to Alice as Wilma.

Edward was dressed as Barney Rubble and ofcourse, Bella was Betty. I am sure Alice convinced them both to do so. Bella looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea, even as a vampire she never seemed to enjoy the beauty Alice showered her with.

Renesmee was dressed in a rather mythical costume, a fairy like one mixed with light hues of blue pink and lavender. There was a hint of green in them to match her green shoes with a white fluff over it. Her brown curls was pulled into a bun and held up in position with a bow that was of the similar colors as her dress. She also had wings attached and a glittered mask.

"You look charming, Jasper." I heard Esme compliment from behind. She and Carlisle stood side by side.

"Jasper's getting laid tonight!" Emmett then proceeded to wolf whistle before Rosalie smacked him.

"Say one more thing and you aren't getting any Tarzan."Rosalie warned glaring at her husband.

I laughed before turning to Esme, "Thank you." I responded, trying to project as much caring emotion as I could create.

She simply nodded and smiled at me. It felt rather comforting. Esme and Carlisle treated us as their own kids, they acted as our parents. Carlisle was very much like a father to all of us. A wise advisor and leader. Esme fitted the role to be beside him. She was affectionate and caring just like a mother should be. The family we had was more than anyone could wish for. It simply fitted. We all simply worked together. Even through the tough and rough times, our ties were a strong kind of bond. One no one could compete with.

Everyone soon began to head out the door and to our cars. I could feel everyones emotions clearly. Excitement was the most dominant one. Everyone seemed to be thrilled at the idea of attending the dance. We all had hunted hours before just to quench our thirsts. Everyone would be watching over each other just incase an accident does occur. Mostly for myself, as I was the one having the hardest time with the change of diet. Even if I have lived like this for quite some time now.

I watched as everyone began to head inside their cars. I was going to be riding with Alice and Nicholas. It was at that moment that I took a step to their car that a pair of keys went flying in my direction. I caught it, glancing curiously at it.

"You should drive." I heard Edward call out to me from his car.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled off the covers of the New Audi TT. Carlisle purchased the car yesterday for our use on a day to day basis however; he banned Emmett from driving the car. The only one who has driven the car since it has been brought into our care is Rosalie. It was merely to test drive the car and to upgrade several parts she founded necessary.

"Have fun all of you."Carlisle said looking at me first then to the rest of us. I looked at him with a smile as I nodded, getting into the car.

"Alright! Party time!" Emmett called out from his Jeep as we all drove out and to the road.

As I drove, my mind drifted to so many thoughts. Most, revolved around her. Would she be accepting of me? Would she run away? Would I be the one to let her run? Would she be the one that got away?

"No." I said at my last thought. I was not going to let my chance slip pass my fingers. It was of that determination I made the most important decision of my entire life. I would give her my all. I would fight myself to never endanger her. Fight the blood thirst, fight the beast within me.

Even if it means risking my life to have her then I will. Even if it meant risking exposure and more, I would. I couldn't let her become the girl that gets away. I won't let her slip past me. I won't ever let her go.

* * *

**Preview of the upcoming chapter: (Yes it's only the stuff they say not the actions and whose talking. Why spoil it that much?)**

"Charming."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes you may."

"Never once in my life had I been in the presence of someone so enchanting."

"Sweet words can fall short you know."

"I do."

"Who are you?"

"Just someone you shouldn't be close to."

"I beg to differ."

"You…."

"Shit."

* * *

_**Pixie's Drabble:**__ Oh deary. Long chapter AGAIN. And Even longer with the small preview I have going on there. Just to tease you all. Of course that was like the backbone of the chapter, I'm sure the small details I add in would make it interesting and worth your wait. _

_OH and again, Sorry if there were mistakes in this chapter. My Beta and I are superbly sorry!!_

_Now the ball is next. Yes, for those of you who are anxious YES THEY DO INFACT MEET ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! The Preview might be or might not be them at all. I know I am evil._

_The next chapter should be great, Exciting actually. _

_OH! How was the little Callwater in there?!? I told you guys I would be exploring a little bit of the Blackwater and Callwater stuff in there. It's just a deeper look into the relationships Leah had with them before all this bad stuff. Hopefully it was good!!  
_

_For those of you who don't know what I did- The Secret Perfume Leah sprayed on herself alters someone scent. If you recall some chapters back, Alice asked Jasper if Nessie smells different. Alice was testing her experiment out. Ofcourse she probably had help from Nicholas, and Edward. _

_Also, if you would like to see what exactly Leah and Jasper are wearing, you can go over to my beta's fanfic profile and see our reference pictures. _

_H t t p : / / w w w(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1960322/authenticvanityaffair _

_Remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual one. :)_

_Hope this chapter does you good. Be sure to Review!!!_

_Up next: The DANCE! _

_PIXIE OUT CIAO!_


	13. Chapter 12 : Will You Still Love Me?

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I do however own a feisty puppy named Lee-Lee. :]

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**PIXIE'S DRABBLE:**__ I'm killing everyone with slow updates. I know. But I have been super busy! Summer was vacation time I suppose, now it's over I'm here to write and stay! I didn't forget about this story! Believe me I thought about it plenty of times but I forgot that I didn't update it yet! It was horrible of me. -.- And when I wrote it out, my computer decided to hate me and stop working so I had to take it to the store to get it fixed. Which took yet another few weeks!! Feel free to have the urge to chase me with oversized forks. But before you do, here is the update you all have been waiting for!_

_Be sure to Read and Review, especially you my ghostly readers!_

_I got so many hits and reviews and alerts and favs that it made me jump for joy. So Keep it coming!! _

_Again sorry for not updating any sooner! I promise the next update will come by within the next week! I already wrote it out ;) _

_But yes, feel free to chase me down with oversized forks and torches, but do leave a nice review. _

_Oh and I also updated my Beta Reader Profile so if you need a beta you can ask me. My Beta for this story is currently ineligible to have her beta profile made but she rocks at being a beta so she is my beta. _

_Go to her profile to check the picture references we have for this chapter. Search user: AUTHENTICVANITYAFFAIR and her profile has our reference pictures._

_Enjoy the story!!!!  
_

_**DEDICATED TO:**__ All you awesome reviewers and readers. You made this update possible!_

_**Pixie's Song choice for this Chapter:**__ Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, Chateau from The Matrix Reloaded Soundtrack, Still Love Me Tomorrow by Amy Winehouse, With me by Sum 41. _

_Read, Enjoy and Review. :]_

_

* * *

**Chapter 12 Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow**_

I stood in the small lobby area of the dance hall. Opposite me was Zorro Seth, Peter gay Jacob and Prince Embry. I happened to be Princess Leah with Zorros small cape wrapped around me. I wasn't really comfortable being in a dress, It felt great to finally be like a girl again but it didn't exactly mean I felt completely comfortable being one now.

"I don't think I can do this." I repeated, taking a quick glance out at the dance floor below the few flights of stairs. Music was booming loudly throughout the entire place. I didn't even know Forks High School could afford a place like this. It was completely grand, decorated and way beyond me.

People were walking in and out of the venue, some people were dancing, some were just hanging out and having good time. The entire place was packed with people from Forks High, a few chaperons and some people I never saw, probably dates? I don't know or care. I felt nervous; I could feel it rolling off me like waves. It was either my nerves or the anxiety I was feeling and it was making me sick. Yeah I know what you're thinking, I am too-Leah Clearwater nervous and anxious? The world was upside down.

"You have been waiting your entire life for this Leah."Jacob was the first to speak up, he had a hand on my arm, sort of there to try and hold me together. Lately, he's been this guidance counselor to me, weird right? Yeah I thought so. But regardless of that weird fact, his little help isn't working tonight.

I sighed, "Yeah but listen, this is so not what I wanted it to be. This is crazy Jacob."I responded. I knew I was freaking out, hell I knew they knew I was freaking out.

"Reality Check, you define crazy and more Lee."Jacob corrected me, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Can it Black."I snapped glaring at him.

"Just stating truths almighty beta." He shrugged, all while backing up and tucking his hands into his pockets.

I sighed, "But what if he doesn't like me, or what if he's like a crazy maniac killer?" I was drawing out all the possibilities of how this could be. I'm still wondering why I'm even thinking like this. I'm Leah Clearwater, the badass wolf-girl bitch in town and yet I'm acting like a moron girl being scared. It's all too twisted. It's weird.

"Lee, You're a wolf and you're scared of one human guy?"Seth asked, looking at me with concerned eyes. He had a point, the guy probably was human, or could be something else like a leech. Hah a leech, now that would be ironic.

"Hey there are possibilities."I answered, shrugging.

"Leah, you'll be fine. Any guy who doesn't fall for you must be an idiot."Embry spoke up. I appreciate all the encouragement, especially coming from my pack brothers. It really meant a lot to me and for once, I was glad to be a part of that family.

"Thanks, Embry."I said, smiling faintly at him before turning back to Jake. I noticed he was looking at Embry as if they were having a silent conversation about what he just said. I was curious but I didn't ask. Instead, I untied the Zorro cape off me and handed it back to Seth.

"Alright, are you done fussing?"Jacob asked looking at me with a childish grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, oh ever so gorgeous Jacob."I nodded stealing his green hat and messing with his hair for a bit. I felt like a kid in a dress but to hell with it, I rarely cared back then why start now? I was slowly getting my mojo back, messing with Jacob was a start.

"Not cool Clearwater! Not cool!"He groaned as he snatched his hat back, "Now thats over with, lets go." Jacob finally spoke as he finished fixing his hair and his hat. He then offered me his hand, a sweet smile on his face. I looked at his hand then back to him before taking it. It felt nice to have a companionship like I did with the guys, hell I loved it. As we all stood at the edge of the stairs I realized something. I pulled Jake back a few steps.

"Jake, I have to be back at the dinner before 12, that's when Mr. Westworth will be back and I don't want Emily to take the heat if he finds out I was gone. Oh and I'm supposed to be patrolling with Sam right after." I explained. I was having way too many issues, this time schedule crap wasn't a huge me thing. I'm just worried this whole thing was going to blow up in my face like a disaster straight out of a horror flick.

"Quil already told Sam you were working at the diner late, so you would be late and he told him that they should patrol together. I think Quil was even excited to piss off Sam a bit." Jacob answered, reassuring me he had it covered.

"Hah, never saw the day I would say thank you to Quil." I smirked at the thought. Quil getting a thanks from me is like me and Sam patrolling alone together. Well I guess it was possible then, hell I'm against all odds with love now so might as well break the ol' routine. I might even end up kissing a leech, HA! The day that comes the apocalypse would be dawning before us and the only way to save my own ass is to kiss a leech.

Jake shrugged, "Well you didn't see a lot coming. Give me your phone."He ordered, holding out his other hand for my phone. I glared at him before I took out my phone from inside my bra.

"You had to put it there didn't you, Lee?" Jacob asked, eyeing me curiously. His eyes then decided to trace back to my chest. The same way he looked at them when I first blossomed as my mom would call it.

I rolled my eyes as I handed it to him. "Well where else could I put it genius? Besides, I think it works as a great push up for my little jugs right?"I teased, winking at him.

"Ew gross. Did not need to know that Lee." Seth whined looking as disgusted as can be. I felt bad for the kid, I was his sister and he's seen and heard more than a brother should about his sister's perverted thoughts and activities. Didn't help that all the packs seen me naked and fantasizes about it all the time.

"Alright I'm setting the alarm for 11:30. It's 9 right now. Gives you two and a half hours with mystery man." Jacob announced as he handed me the phone back. I slipped it back into its position before looking at all three of them with a sweet sincere smile.

"Thanks Jake. Thanks you guys."I said in what I knew was an honest tone. I rarely thanked the guys but this time they deserved some thanks. They're pulling me together, holding me together and pushing me the right way.

"Don't thank us just yet Lee. Now let's go."Jake said as he took my hand. All three of the boys had smiles on their faces, looking charming as ever. When we reached the edge of the stairs again, I couldn't help but back up and tell Jacob and the others to go ahead, that I needed a few seconds to collect myself. I paced, like I've never paced in my life. This was just weird and wrong. 'Breathe Leah, Breathe. You can do it.' I told myself.

It was almost funny how it happened. A new song came on, Beautiful Soul, Cheesy and all. And as I reached the edge of the stairs and into the view of everyone bellow me, I felt all eyes on me. Jake, Embry and Seth had already gone down, waiting for me to follow. But I had taken my time to breathe and relax. I needed it and this is what happens.

I looked around the room the nerves hitting me harder than before as everyone had stopped to watch me.

"Hey Lee, what are they staring at?" I heard Seth say before all three had turned to me, Jake's jaw had dropped and Embry had a sweet smile placed on his lips. Seth finally managed to flash me a childish grin. The spot light moved towards me, putting me as the center of attention. I winced at the intensity of the light, using my hand to shield my eyes. It moved away slightly giving me my vision back but by this time I felt the entire room wait for me to decend. I took a deep breath. I knew it was my moment, and I was the same girl as before. The princess, not the bitch.

I kept a bright smile on my face as I slowly made my way down the staircase in the most elegant fashion I could attempt. It was unusual and I had to remember everything my mom taught me when I was a kid to make sure I didn't fall and become an embarrassment. That wouldn't be great.

I looked over at the three boys who stood unfazed that I now stood by them. If ever, I could easily say I dazzled them. Way better than a leech could actually.

"Shall we?"I asked, and for the first time since Sam Uley dumped me and imprinted on my cousin, I felt as if I was alive, like I was Leah Clearwater, the girl who had it all.

We made way to the dance floor, I could hear whispers. I even saw Maria and her goons talking as we passed them. Something a long the lines of "Love the Dress. Hate her."

As I walked side by side with Embry and Seth, I noticed Jake was already making his way to his imprint. She was on the DJ booth, playing songs as the pixie one stood beside her. I noticed the rest of the leech clan all next to them. Honey haired constipation was missing, at least I couldn't tell where he was, but there was a honey haired boy standing next to the bitch blond. He reminded me of honey haired constipation but the mask and the outfit threw me off. I saw all eyes on me, even theirs. It scared me that Jakes little imprint had a smile to match the pixie leech one too. It was like a freaky show.

"Alright, Lee. Embry and I are going to be over there at the punch table. Just tell us if you need anything. Jake set all our phones to 11:30 so we'll all be able to go before that time." Seth spoke up; breaking me from the staring contest I was having with the leech family. Thank god he did, I was beginning to want to walk over there and tell them to screw themselves.

"Thanks baby brother." I nodded, looking over at him and Embry. I felt my heart begin to beat faster at the thought of meeting my rather interesting chat mate. I needed to get a grip, I was being the giggling girl which I'm still not cool about. "Wait, I'm a little early to be here. Don't you think I should just wait when it's actually 11? And not 9:30?"

"Well, you have a time limit Lee, better it be earlier than never."Seth encouraged me as he pulled me into an embrace. I eyed him curiously, before patting his back lightly.

"Don't be a whimp Seth." I scolded just as he pulled away, grinning at me. I loved my brother, I didn't tell him that enough but I did. Seth was a great guy, an amazing brother. He protects me, even when I don't need it-but it's still cute.

When I looked over at Embry, he had a charming smile on his lips. Any girl would squeal and giggle at his smile right now, hell I would've. "Quil's going to hold up Sam as much as he can for you Leah. Alright Seth, let's go before we scare away the guy. I'm not in the right outfit to fight a guy anyway if he thinks were dating her."He added before taking Seth's arm and dragging him off to the punch table.

"Pansies." I mumbled watching them walk away from me. I was trying my best to keep a calm exterior. It was exactly 9:30 and there I was, standing in the middle of the dance floor underneath a shimmering disco ball. I sighed as I looked right up at the disco light, watching it reflect the numerous lights. "Alright, Prince Charming where are you?"I spoke up absent mindlessly. I didn't even care that other people looked at me like an idiot. I just wanted to get this over with, so my 'What if's' would turn into 'I remember the day we met'. Hah a girl can dream, right?

As I stood there, the music changed to some rave song that probably came from the Matrix. I looked up at the DJ Booth to see Jacob Freaking Black playing the song. Of course the idiot would do it, I had a strong feeling he was in love with the Matrix movies and I now know ge actually did.

"Do you know that you are standing right in the middle of the dance floor?"The voice snapped me back to my current position. I was waiting for him and he was finally here. I felt a smile tug on my lips.

"Finally, I've been waiting-" I began but I instantly stopped myself as I turned around, coming face to face with Neo from the Matrix. What the hell? "ERIC YORKIE? You? Your Southern Empath?"I asked, bewildered. This was like insanity, madness even. Eric Fucking Yorkie was my Prince Charming. Holy. Fucking. Shit. My life was doomed from the start, I knew it.

"Indeed m'lady." He answered trying to sound like Neo in the movie, you know completely monotoned. The movie was bogus, It was idiotic and long. Stupid even. This was stupid, even stupider than the Matrix and the song Jacob was playing. I was going to murder Jacob Black.

"Great, My Prince Charming ends up being a matrix retard and Eric Yorkie. God must really hate me."I mumbled softly, barely audible to the human ear. I blamed God, he hated me. By some weird sick twisted fate, I was stuck with Eric Yorkie as my prince. If this was because I said I would offer Sam to him if he gave me tickets to the Nickelback concert, then sorry! I knew Sam was a bad choice for a sacrifice. Even God didn't want him.

"Join me, in the mating dance of Xion!"He proclaimed like I had no other choice. Which I think I didn't have a choice either. He pulled my hand, then after twirling me a few times, he went around me. Doing a dance that was a mixture between Native dances, hip hop, and by definition crazy. From the corner of my eye I could see Jacob laughing at the booth and Seth and Embry looking nervously at me from the punch table. I was about to smack the living crap out of Eric Yorkie until I heard a voice from behind us.

"May I cut in?" The voice called out. His voice was like a song, but the stench that hit me was strong. It was coming from the small pixie girl and her beau dancing near us. Or maybe it came from somewhere else, somewhere close, I don't know. But either way I was ready to jump at any chance for an escape.

"No."I heard Eric say, protectively in an annoying monotone.

"I believe it's the ladies choice." My mysterious savior spoke up, ignoring Eric as he offered me his hand. I eyed him curiously then at the hand he had extended for me to take.

"Depends. Gonna make me dance a mating dance too?" I asked, trying to make sure I wasn't going to willingly agree to dance with a freak. I was a dancer once, I still am and I take pride in it. This mating dance I was involved in puts a dent in my dancing career that is for sure.

"I'd rather go with a slow dance; I'm not quite the dancer as it is."He answered, flashing me a shy smile. Something about that smile made me want to melt and as I looked over at him, clad in the perfect Prince Charming outfit from head to toe I couldn't help but feel a little mesmerized and dazzled. He wore a mask, it covered his eyes but I was still in some state of awe.

I was about to nod my head, still too dazed but I knew that was not me so I opted for the simply, "Charming." With a hint of sarcasm.

"Is that a yes?" He asked taking a step towards me. It seemed like his eyes never left mine, I wanted to see him behind the mask. He felt familiar but at the same time foreign.

I looked at his hand before I decided to it, "Yes you may."

Lucky for us, Neo Yorkie decided to step aside, but not without a dramatic exit. He made another last round of the mating dance before stopping to look right at me and my new dance partner.

"A masked Prince Charming, steals the girl. A big hit, but a worthy opponent and one worthy of pictures. Can you two get closer together so Angela here can put you both in the Feature?" He asked, almost pleading at the end of it.

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. Seriously this guy was a freak, an even bigger freak than I was. It was sad, but I did what I always do in class-Ignore him.

"Just ignore him. I do."I spoke up as I began dancing to a slow song with my savior. I noticed he was still watching Eric Yorkie who now was snapping pictures of everything with Angela Webber.

He chuckled, "I suppose I shouldve expected that from someone who uses the name the hidden harpy. From what you told me, you're not quite the social butterfly." I almost froze when it dawned on me that he was southern Empath. But I knew I had to keep it together so I did what I do best, work up a come back.

"Well from what I know, Southern Empath, you aren't either."I retorted, snorting at him. I guess what I did was funny because he laughed. This guy was impossible. Mysterious, sweet, and weird. I am such an idiot.

He and I managed to dance to the song with ease, he was graceful and an amazing dancer. So much for not dancing at all. I felt like I was floating on air with every step we took. I never had a dance partner like him, he was so damn perfect. Ugh, Leah snap out of it. Perfection doesn't exist.

"Never in my entire existence had I been in the presence of someone so enchanting."His velvet voice broke me out of my thoughts. He thought highly of me, great. I'm no one he should be complimenting.

"Sweet words can fall short you know."I answered, looking directly into his eyes.

"I do."Was the only thing he said in response to me. I was enchanted by him that the only thing I could process was the lyrics to the song and whatever else he said.

"Who are you?"I finally asked, breaking my momentary silence. I wanted to know, I came to this dance to know and I wasn't leaving without the information.

"Just someone you shouldn't be close to." He spoke, pulling away from me. His head was hung low as if I really shouldn't know. When I saw that, I saw a reflection of me pulling away from the world. Fighting the will to love, to do anything but to be bitter.

I bit my bottom lip and sighed. I threw all of my worries and fears aside and took his hand in mine, "I beg to differ. I mean, you just saved me from Eric Neo Yorkie. I'm in debt to my savior. Though, It was interesting to see Eric Yorkie dance like an animal." I reassured him, even making a small joke in the end. I laughed lightly but I guess the guy didn't take my sentence as lightly as I wanted.

He pulled his hand away from me, glancing at me like I was crazy.

"You consider that animalistic?"He asked, bewildered.

"No, I've seen way worse. One that no one should know about. My reality revolves around it."I stated honestly. I shook my head when realization dawned over me, "I think I said way too much. I should go." I finally gave up, I tried and I had no faith in myself and he doesn't have faith in himself either. How would that work if we both didn't have faith?

I began to walk away, but a hand caught my wrist. Causing me to turn and look right back at him. His entire persona changed. He no longer reflected fear, but confidence. I was surprised to see the sudden change.

"Wait, don't go."He began, "You're right, I know exactly what you mean. Please, give us the chance we both deserve." He pleaded. Through the mask, I can see his eyes begging for me to stay. His voice, his very demeanor made me want to stay. "We both have painful realities, but give me a chance, give yourself a chance at happiness." He added, taking both my hands in his. I wanted to cave in and say yes like what my heart wants me to do, but my mind knew that we were two worlds apart. I was a wolf girl, he could not belong to me in any way. I would be cruel to get him sucked into my twisted life. It just wasn't right.

"I can't."I answered, looking at the ground. I got dressed up, met him and now I know this was the way it was supposed to be-left in cyber space. I wasn't who he thought I was, I was a fantasy.

"Look right at me and tell me you can't. Tell me." He stated firmly before I felt his grip on me disappear. He let go of me, he wanted me to look at him willingly and tell me.

My heart was beating at a rapid pace against my chest, and slowly I raised my gaze to meet his. As I saw who he was, my entire body was frozen in shock. The mask that once covered his delicate butterscotch orbs were gone. My mind went to overdrive mode, I was shaking. Furious at myself, furious at him and furious at whatever God made my story sick and twisted all over again.

"You." Was the only words that came out of my lips. I fought the urge to burst into a wolf at that very moment. "Shit. I cannot believe this." I muttered still in disbelief. What kind of sick world was I living in? It wasn't just sick it was utterly wrong.

"What is it?"He asked, reaching for my hand. It was a slight brush against my hand that I realized he and I were not just living in two different worlds, we were destined enemies. He was the sole reason my life was as twisted as it was. He was the pain, the reason for it all.

"Don't you know who I am?"I asked bitterly, fighting the strong urge to cry at the ironic situation I was in. God how I hated him.

"You're the Hidden Harpy, the girl that has had me mesmerized these past few weeks. The girl I could not stop thinking of no matter what, the girl whom I've waited to meet my entire life. "He explained. The only problem was he described the wrong girl, she was nonexistent. She was a complete fantasy.

"Well too bad for you I'm not that girl so get off that train. You and I clearly live in two different worlds. No not even, we live on polar opposites of the solar system."I didn't want him to answer. Right after I said those words, I walked away and made a beeline for the stairs.

He was a leech, I was a wolf girl. Doesn't anyone see the problem with this? I was made to kill the very being that he was. For however long we were talking, won't make up for the centuries my ancestors have been fighting his kind. It was set in stone we were enemies, I hated them. The very thing they were, was the reason I was a freak. HE was the reason I was dammed.

"I'd like to think otherwise."I heard his voice and his grip on my wrist right as I reached the first step.

I laughed bitterly before turning on my heel to face him, "Well think what you want. I'm leaving. I'm sorry. Just forget us. Forget everything."I told him in a harsh tone I would only use on someone like Sam.

"I can't. Is it because of who I am that you're running away from me? Or is it because you're scared you feel the same exact emotion that I do."He questioned, the expression on his face told me he was observing me more than I realized. I wanted to say yes to both. I was scared I was falling in love because I knew who I was and who he was. We weren't meant to be in love. No, never.

I chuckled at the irony, "Funny, you seem to feel a lot of things but can't decipher the biggest problem."

"That you aren't giving us a chance. I will not judge you based on appearance."He insisted. He was presumably older than me. Leeches live the long life killing others while they stay immortal. But I guess years really don't make them wise. Atleast not in this case.

I looked into his eyes, they screamed murderer but at the same time they were telling a story of someone who needed love. Someone once lost but now found home. Someone, just like me.

"It's not supposed to be this way."I whispered, looking down at my hand that he held.

"You seem to fight off a lot of the typical."He answered in a soothing and calming tone. I felt a wave of calm wash over me like the morning sunrise. Refreshing and relieving.

"Well I'm not just like every girl ok. I'm different. You are too."I sighed, I was thinking rational now. I was calm, collected and logical.

"Then you should give us this chance then, We have that much in common."He used his free hand to lift my chin up so I could look right to his eyes. I felt weak, I felt numb but most of all I felt angry at myself.

I let my eyes close, I knew I was getting too deep.

"And we have a lot of differences. Look this,"I began as I opened my eyes, lifting our intertwined hands between us to emphasize my point. "This isn't right."

"Then what is right?"He asked looking at me right in the eye. What the hell was I thinking?

"That I leave now." I answered softly as I took my hand from his and turned my back on him.

"I won't let that happen."He responded, his arm swiftly wrapping himself on my waist forcing me to look at him.

"Please, let me go. I already dug a deep shit hole bigger than the last one. Trust me that's saying a lot." I begged. Sam was bad, but this was something I don't even want to start. I let it on far too long to even know how I'm going to get past it. I didn't want him to let me go, it felt so right to be in his arms but at the same time it felt wrong.

I know I didn't imprint on him, if there was ever something that happens between us-though I know it probably won't happen considering the circumstances-I had the possibility of doing exactly what Sam did to me. I wasn't up for that, I wasn't strong enough to deal with it once; I won't be strong enough to be the one to break a heart. Even if it was a leeches.

"You told me once you were giving us a chance, and that you were free falling into love. All I'm asking for is one night. Just one chance."He pleaded to me. I felt my entire body shake yet again. I was on the verge of my own breakdown.

"Jasper."I spoke in a soft but warning tone. It was the first time I ever called him by his first name, most of the time it's either leech or honey haired constipation. I liked the way his name rolled off my tongue with ease, but at the same time I loathed his name with burning passion.

His pleading is what was keeping me there, my affections for him were fighting my logic. I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to.

"Please?"He begged, shifting me in his arms so I could look into his eyes. Those deep caramel hue orbs that just drew you in and kept you prisoner.

I stayed silent, my mind was too much of a mess to even think of an answer. All I could do was avoid his burning gaze as he waited for my answer.

We stayed silent for a good two minutes or so before I broke it, "Fine. One chance. And after that will you forget?"This time it was my turn to beg. I was protecting him and myself.

"I can never."He said firmly.

"Then no." I replied, trying to wiggle myself out of his grip. It was a lose hold on me, probably thinking I was human and I was as fragile as glass that would break even with the lightest touch. What a joke.

He didn't catch my hand this time when I began to walk away.

"I can try, if that is what you would like."He called out to me. By the time I heard it I was a good eight steps away from him.

My next action was one I knew would surprise anyone I tell. I turned on my heel, walking straight back down to him.

"Ok then, One. That's all you get." I answered. A small smile creeping into my lips as I looked at him.

At that moment, Leah Clearwater the wolf girl faded away into the back of my mind and I was not even Leah Clearwater, I was just a girl. A girl letting love wrap around her freely.

I've never seen him smile so happily, much more a charming childish smile like the one he had on his face. It resembled a smile Seth would have, but at the same time it had that coy smile Jacob Black would have, The shy small smile Embry Call would have and it even have that sweet 'makes you weak in the knees- look Sam Uley used to have.

"Would you like to walk outside? There's a rather magnificent garden I believe you would appreciate. Quieter and a beautiful place for us to talk." He suggested when I had reached the last step of the staircase, standing right in front of him.

Jasper kept his eyes on me as he bowed, extending his hand to me once again. This time, I didn't glance at it. Instead, I took it with no hesitation and question.

"Oh, Don't they make a cute couple?! Oh I am good!" I heard a fairy like voice say just as Jasper and I disappeared from the dance and to the beautiful outdoors.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:**__ Quite the lengthy chapter no? I lacked in update and I wanted you to have a rewarding chapter. Trust me this is just the beginning. The next chapter is to die for!! The romance begins! Hehe. This was mildy rushed but I hope it didn't do any damage! Or atleast not big damages. _

_My beta is in school right now and I don't want to wait for her to re-read this so I'm posting it without corrections for now. I'll be able to re-post it with corrections later! I guarantee it!!  
_

_I hope this chapter was good for everyone. I do suggest re-reading this chapter with the songs of choice I had picked. Believe me it gives it a better vibe! _

_Review!! I'd love to hear from you. Especially my lovely ghostly readers. I love the hits you give me but leaving a review would make me want to give you a Jasper Hale cookie! Yes it's a cookie shaped like the lovely Jasper. ;] Oh tempting huh?_

_Next chapter is not in anyones POV. Since this was in Leah's and Chapter 14 was in Jaspers POV I thought it would be better to keep Chapter 13 with no ones particular POV. Would be nice. _

_UPDATE: We corrected the problems. The Next Chapter will be out THIS THURSDAY! Yes folks, Thursday. It's been written and edited were just waiting a few days before posting it.  
_

_

* * *

**Oh and here's a small and short preview of the next chapter:**_

_**CHAPTER 13 I'll Be**_

"_**Maybe you were looking but you never really were seeing."**_

"_**You have such beautiful eyes; One would think I would remember them."**_

_**As he cupped her face, he couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

**_

_So there's that preview. Short and a little cliffy. ;] Oh how I love cliffys. _

_Please Review!!!

* * *

_

_PIXIE OUT! CIAO!_


	14. Chapter 13 : I'll Be

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I do however own a feisty puppy named Lee-Lee. :]

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

_**Pixie's Note:**__ Sorry for the delayed update. It was suppose to be out last Thursday but we got a new puppy, Lee-Lee's actual brother from the breeder we call him Seth and he had Kennel cough so we had to get that taken care of. _

_You all know my puppy Lee-Lee. She's adorable. She's been taking care of her brother and picking fights with my other dogs..Yes folks, I'm going to end up a single woman living in a nice home with 27 dogs. ;) I'm just kidding. Though I already have quite the number of them. I just love dogs, and we have a lot of space for them. _

_Anyhow, here is your update. This is in third person and an absolute chapter. I hope I do greatly in this one because I think this is one of those important chapters. So happy reading!! _

_**DEDICATED TO:**__ All the readers. Special Jasper Cookies to my reviewers: X5-452, twilight22lover, Rougue Assasin, breezy-love, twilightobsessivegeek, Bloody vyvyan, 4CullensandaBlack, Marissa, Authenticvanityaffair(My beta), ozzie13, oskenso, sammmmm, Kaya, Smiley Face review-er, Ness, and Jenine. _

_**Pixie's Song choice for this Chapter:**__ First Love by Utada Hikaru Piano Version, I'll Be by Edwin McCain._

_Read, Enjoy and Review. :] Even you have to review ghostly readers._

* * *

_**A Cinderella Story**_

_Chapter 13 : I'll Be_

The night sky was gleaming, the stars and the moon shone above their heads. It was a different scenery compared to the one inside the dance hall. It was more mystical than anything else. Two figures escaped the crowd of the dance hall, hand in hand. Though they walked in silence, anyone could notice the chemistry between them. It was pure, innocent almost and perfect. They slowly made their way to the vacant area. It was a dimly lit pathway, leading to a beautiful site. From what they both could see, it seemed like the perfect place to chat. Quiet and serene, and the only sounds they heard were the soft echoes of the music from the dance and a soft melodic piano being played in the distance.

As they both stood before the pathway, neither spoke. Both taking in the beauty of it. The tall bushes gave them privacy, but the roses presented a splash of color that complimented the greenes. On the ground were simply white lights leading down the path to another. The stone walk way surely did it's best to add a touch of elegance to it. The cool breeze carried the soft scent of roses to their noses. It also allowed for the comfort of being outdoors, something both of them found rather easing. Though it was poorly dimmed, anyone with eyes could see the beauty in it.

"This is beautiful."The girl breathed out, finally breaking the silence between them as she stood in awe. Leah glanced at Jasper, her eyes though hidden beneath the mask was twinkling with excitement. All of her previous fears had faded away into the back of her mind. Sealed there for the duration of the night.

Her escort simply laughed in response. "I knew you would appreciate it." He answered with a charming smile, Leah felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of it. She was feeling butterflies dance in her stomach, she wondered if what she was feeling was what it was like to be truly in love. But unknown to her, Jasper was feeling the same exact emotion and pondering if it was a sign of love. Though he may not show it, he can feel her every emotion. It comforted him, and reassured him that he was not falling for someone who might not be feeling quite the same as he.

"Shall we?"Jasper asked bowing slightly and his hand extended out to the direction they would be heading. Leah took one glance at the beautiful pathway before smiling sweetly up at him. She simply nodded her head and followed his lead.

The two walked side by side the other. Jasper couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Her copper skin glowed underneath the moons light. She was a vision of perfection in his mind, a girl who had been broken into pieces and yet held herself up together so well. He felt like human every moment he spoke with her. He felt less and less a monster, and she brought it out of him. He felt as if she was his other half, a part that he had been missing all along and how easily she fit next to him. He smirked lightly at his own thoughts. He had never been dazzled by any vampire even more so a human, and yet he walked beside one that had the ability to make his soul come to life.

He was in awe of her beauty, inside and out. But he feared that her insecurity would prevent them from seeing one another, it worried him that he could lose her whether by her own choice, by his own choice or by his own hand. He had control over his actions and his words, so he picked them carefully. He wanted to know if she would be able to accept the truth much like Bella had with Edward, or would she be the force to drive their family elsewhere. There were so many aspects of his life he worried she wouldn't understand, or that she would fear it and run. Not everyone was made like Isabella Swan and not everyone has a fairy tale like Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. One could only hope it comes close to it.

But as he glanced back at her, he knew that his worried and doubts were nothing but minor details he need not worry about. He began to feel her nerves act up, he himself was feeling a little nervous now, so without hesitation he washed away all her nervousness with his gift. Though he swore to never use it, he felt the need to at this moment.

Leah felt more at ease as she felt a wave of calm wash over her. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she realized he had a gift as to say. She heard Jacob mention it a few nights before about the leech clan having extra abilities than typical leeches. She thought Jacob was joking, but now she knew it was all true.

"You have quite the laugh."Jasper spoke up, his eyes never leaving her. He wished he had Edwards gift to read what she has been thinking about, but to his dismay he couldn't decipher her just yet.

"Ah well I try." Leah answered grinning at him. She had decided that giving him this chance would be giving her an opportunity to change her life. Even for just one night, she could forget the horrible life she had lived. Forget that vampires and werewolves exist and just be a normal girl looking for something more in life and maybe find love. Jasper was giving her that chance, that golden opportunity no one ever bothered to give her. No one showed her the kindness he has showed her. He was persistent on getting her to open up, regardless of how many times she's walked away from him. It was the type of thing Leah had been looking for all these years. Comfort and someone to finally push through hard enough to get to her.

Jacob came close to it, but Leah never felt that connection she felt with Jasper with Jacob. Embry tries and Seth had tried but neither came close. Everyone else learned to accept the fact Leah had changed, and that when she spoke 'get the fuck away from me' it meant exactly those words. Jasper was different, she was starting to see that. Slowly she was letting him in, letting her guard shatter into the ground just so she could touch him. Leah had too much pride to admit it, but every single time he touched her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She even took a mental note about how her hand fitted perfect with his. She was a perfect fit for him, she knew that.

"So, The Hidden Harpy. Would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?" Jasper asked, his butterscotch eyes glimmered with hope to finding out who his mystery girl was.

"Maybe."Leah shrugged, playing coy about it. She couldn't help but feel playful around him. She felt like she was really back to her old self and she liked it.

"Maybe?"Jasper asked eyeing her curiously before he laughed. "Playing hard to get, I see. How about if I ask you some questions then? Perhaps answering them might give me the better idea of who you are."

"Sounds like I'm being interviewed for a job or something."Leah laughed before nodding, "Ok. But only five questions." She added. She didn't want too many questions asked; she didn't know what she would be saying as answers so less was enough.

"How about I ask only fifteen?"Jasper compromised, he had no intentions of asking more than that. If ever, he already had an idea of what exactly he would be asking her.

Leah looked at him and couldn't help but laugh, she bit her bottom lip to hold back her laugh. She glanced briefly at the ground before she raised her eyes to meet his once again, "How about, Ten?"Leah responded.

Jasper nodded, smirking charmingly at Leah. "Well then, I'll take what I can get." He led Leah to another pathway, it was similar to the one they had just been on but it was larger. The large bushes from the past pathway had disappeared instead the pathway had an arch type thing until the leads to another path way. The arch made it possible for the roses to be intertwined in an artistic way above their heads. Different hues of roses mixed with the green made the scenery more magical than anyone could imagine. There were the same lighting as the other path way but the arch was also mildly decorated with lights that made it seem like the star had come and join the roses.

"First question, you do go to Forks High School, correct? Attending currently and not previously or planning to." Jasper asked. In his mind he knew it was a painfully obvious question but he wanted to make sure. That and the fact he could let her get comfortable first before jumping into his more serious inquiry.

Leah looked at him, slightly confused before she giggled. "Well ofcourse I do."She answered rolling her eyes at him. She kept her eyes on him, watching him almost. She only looked away a few moments to look at the path they were walking and to make sure she wasn't stepping on the dress she wore. But through it all, she kept a genuine smile on her lips. One she almost forgot about.

"Well just checking."Jasper answered chuckling. "You never know, it is after all the internet. Technology can be misleading." He added.

"Oh well I think we both know it can be, considering we're complete opposites but here we are."Leah pointed out, letting a soft knowing tone become evident.

"That is true."He agreed as he observed at how graceful she presented herself. She was elegant, but playful. Something a girl rarely could play off right and never in his years has he seen that. Perhaps Alice but even Alice would agree with him on that.

"Well then, Next question." Jasper began, stopping in his walk for a moment as he thought about it. His glance was on the floor for a mere moment before he lifted them up to meet hers."Were you disappointed," He paused looking back down to the ground, "When you found out I was Southern Empath? Be honest." He finished finally lifting his gaze slowly to look at her.

Leah was a few steps ahead of him, her body turned to face him and her eyes locked on his. She saw the sincerity and hope dancing in his eyes. She couldn't resist blushing faintly as she saw how charming he looked in his costume and the dim lights did everything to make him even more dazzling. She bit her bottom lip before shaking her head. "No."She replied simply before turning on her heels to walk again. "I wasn't disappointed at all. In fact, you are far more than what I expected." She answered over her shoulder.

Jasper felt a grin grace his face as he finally walked up next to her, his hands behind his back like a good soldier. "What made you want to talk to me that day we first met?"He asked, this time his gaze was on the pathway they were taking.

"I just felt like talking to someone new."Leah answered, just like Jasper her eyes were on the pathway. She felt that this time was for her to just take it all in and let all her guard fall. She was doing just that, but a part of her was still being protected deep down inside of her.

"Is that the truth?"Jasper asked curiously, waiting for the slightest shift in her emotions but they stayed calm as she nodded her head.

"Ok I get it." Jasper said nodding as well, "Promise you won't laugh."

"I don't make promises I don't know about." Leah spoke up.

"Please?"Jasper begged lightly, almost teasing and playful in some way. Leah thought it was even cute seeing him look like he did. A light pout on his face made it clear it was quite the playful gesture.

"Fine."She agreed, rolling her eyes as he straightened up.

"Given the choice, would you rather have a logger or a rice cake?"He asked watching her closely for her reaction.

Leah bursted into laughter as she looked over at him. She couldn't believe he was even asking that. "Well depends what kind of Logger it is."

"Any kind you want." Jasper answered. Truthfully his mind he thought it would taste repulsive. The thought of any human food disguisted him. Even the smell of it was incredibly hard to tolerate. He knew what a logger was because of the lunch room talk, but other than that he had never seen it and doesn't plan on seeing, eating or smelling one any time soon.

"A Logger. A Bacon and Cheese logger for lunch. Yum, sounds good."Leah imagined the tasty mouth watering burger. It was her favorite, becoming a wolfgirl made it possible to have a bottomless pit of an appetite. It wasn't lady like but it was the truth, she could eat like a guy. "Wait, why does that even matter?" She asked. She meant it in both ways, she was puzzled at the random question and at the same time she knew he didn't eat human food so why ask?

"I like a girl who is honest and has quite the appetite."Jasper stated truthfully, flashing Leah a bright and charming smile. "And if my calculations are correct, you just eliminated quite the number of girls in our school."

Leah smirked, "Well I'm not like them."

"I know." Jasper whispered softly as he looked at her. His eyes locking with hers yet again.

"You're eyes, they're breath taking. One would think I would remember those eyes"Jasper spoke softly. Leah turned to look away but Jasper was quick to cup her face gently and make her look at him. He couldn't help but wonder why those eyes felt so familiar but so mysterious at the same time. He's seen them before, he was sure.

Leah closed her eyes, his face was inches away from hers. She could feel his cold hands against his warm skin. She wasn't sure how he still wasn't guessing who she was, it should've been clear by now. Knowing well what she was doing was against everything, she bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. A part of her wanted to feel what it would be like to have his lips on hers and another part screamed at her to move.

The two stayed still, lips almost touching, almost lovers.

It was Leah who made the move, she turned her face away from him and took a step back towards their path. "Where are you taking me?"She finally asked.

"Close your eyes first."Jasper requested. He knew she meant no offense to him when she moved away. He understood, though a part of him was disappointed.

"Why?"Leah asked looking back at him.

"So now you're asking the questions?"He asked, giving her a teasing smile.

Leah rolled her eyes, "That counts as a question from you."She said before sighing in defeat. "Fine. My eyes are closed. Lead me away." She proclaimed defeated as her eyes closed. She felt his body so close to hers as he lead her down the pathway. He was gentle with his touch, it even seemed like she was floating as he lead her away.

"Open your eyes."Jasper spoke softly into her ear. His breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine but she did as told.

In front of her was one of the most amazing sights she has ever seen. It was the garden's hidden area. A gazebo was standing in the middle of it all, decorated with lights and roses around it. Flickering candle lights were inside the gazebo creating a romantic scene before them. The pathway leading to it was lit up, ribbons were outlining the pathway. Tall stands for rose and lilaq bouquets were also still there. Even the rows of chairs were lined up and still set. The musicians still had their stands out, they were just packing. The piano melody they had heard previously came from this place. A wedding had just occurred hours ago and the decorations and all still were standing.

Leah was in awe, speechless. "You knew about this place?"She asked.

"I heard the music, I followed it. I didn't know it would lead us here but I knew you would appreciate such sight." Jasper spoke up as he lead her down the aisle to the gazebo.

"This is, amazing. Jasper, you really wow."Leah was still trying to find the right words to say, none came to mind. She was in awe of Jasper and of the scenery.

"I know I'm quite the charmer."He answered as he lead her up the stairs of the gazebo. His eyes never left her as she moved away from him, taking in every aspect of the location. She was like a kid in a candy store and with her happiness and excitement he felt content feeling it.

Leah's face had lit up, a smile was plastered on her face. She leaned lightly on the gazebo's rail to look up at the night sky. It was perfect, beautiful, she felt like her entire fantasyland from childhood was recreated. Her heart felt light, she felt in love.

"If I asked you to dance, would that count as a question?" Jasper asked, interrupting Leah's dreamy gaze. She blushed, jumping slightly but turned to face him. She was still in a momentary surprise and the flush in her cheeks were more evident now. When she turned around to face him, Jasper was already bowing cordially down, his hand extended out for her to take.

She laughed, it felt so surreal. Everything from the dress she wore, to the place they were in to the person who was now asking her to dance.

"But there's no music." Leah pointed out.

"We don't need music." He answered reassuring her. He let his eyes lock with hers to show he was truly being honest with her. Leah laughed at the irony of it all. Her perfect fairytale had a dark twist, but she couldn't resist it. Even just for one night she lived the fairytale.

She took his hand as he lead her to the middle of the gazebo. One hand intertwined with his and the other on his shoulder. His hand laid lightly on her waist , her eyes locked on his. They moved gracefully together, the only melody that wrapped them were the sounds of the scenery around them.

The musicians stood watching the couple dance to no music at all. One picked up his guitar and soon strummed gently on the strings, soon a violinist followed. It was a familiar melody, a love song called "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Leah blushed profusely and giggled.

"You wanted music, did you not?" Jasper asked teasingly. His sweet smile charming Leah more and more by the second.

Leah chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did." She answered before Jasper decided to spin her gently. She felt light as a feather on her feet. As a dancer, it was a dream to dance so flawlessly. With Jasper, it was possible.

They moved in sync, slowly dancing in the midst of the beautiful night. Both kept their eyes locked on each other, though they were silent their eyes were speaking for them. Lost souls, now found. For once, both found a place to surrender themselves in eachothers arms.

Leah never saw the day she would forget all the bitterness in the world, much more in the arms of a vampire. But as she gazed into his eyes, she saw someone beyond it all. She was just a girl, dancing with a boy asking him to love her. Leah Clearwater didn't want anything else but to be love and be loved in return and tonight, she had that and more.

Jasper thought the same, as he glanced down at Leah he peered through to her soul. He felt her emotions strongly. Love, calm, trust, awe, optimism and so much more. He was wrapped in her emotions, and he enjoyed basking in it. He was mesmerized by her. The mystery of who she was haunted him, but regardless he knew what they both were feeling was real. Something genuine and true. Something he wasn't going to let slip past him, not now not ever.

The two danced in harmony, silence almost. Jasper twirled Leah around a few times on occasion, he even managed to build up enough trust for him to bring her to a small dip.

Lead couldn't feel any better. She was feeling above and beyond. Her flushed cheeks faded away but a small tint of pink complimented her copper skin. She thought Jasper was perfect and that this moment was incredible.

"Out of questions?"Leah asked teasingly breaking the silence between them. The music in the background continued on, Leah was thankful for that. It gave a vibe that she needed to complete it all. It was like the icing on the cake of her night.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"Jasper asked softly. His tone was husky and his accent was evident but the soft whisper of his voice sent Leah blushing again.

She looked down slightly, bitting her bottom lip before she glanced back up at him. "I'll let you know."She answered honestly.

"But I've seen you before?"He asked almost hopeful that he had. He only paid attention to a few females, he was sure she was one that could give quite an impression.

"Yes." She answered simply, avoiding to give out much more. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed over at him. The moon shone right above them, and the flickering candle lights. It gave both of them quite the effect. His pale cold hand intertwined with her warm dark skin hand glowing with it all. Both of their faces radiating a smile that could brighten any room. It was pure love in its most innocent and breathtaking form.

"How could I have seen you before,"He began, looking at her closely. Through the dance, they had gotten closer and closer. Their faces were inches apart, noses almost touching. "And not know who you are now?"

"Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing." Leah answered softly. They've seen each other plenty before, but it wasn't until now that her soul spoke to him. The real Leah, not the one hiding underneath a mask of bitterness.

The two stayed silent, comfortable in each others arms once again. Their eyes rarely leaving the others, it was like both were attempting to decode the other in more than one way. To see what is underneath the façade both possibly carried.

"You've got one more question left you know." Leah pointed out, breaking the silence once again.

Jasper looked at her before smirking. He parted from her, though he didn't want to, and moved to a rose vase, picking out the reddest most divine rose of the bunch.

Leah stood in the middle where he had left her, watching him curiously before she giggled lightly at the sight of him.

He stood smelling the rose before slowly making his way to her, holding out the rose for her to take. "Do you, Hidden Harpy, feel like you've made the right choice being with me tonight?"

Leah felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his velvet voice. Once she had composed herself she nodded, taking the rose and smelling it lightly. "I do, Jasper. I do." She answered as she looked at him.

Jasper felt that if his heart could beat, it would've at that moment.

"And do you, Jasper Hale, ever want to see me again after tonight?"She asked curiously. She watched as he pretended to think about it for a minute. She gave him a playful hurt face before the two bursted into laughter.

"I might still have to think about that."Jasper teased before taking her hand in his again. He brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I do."

The two stood in silence, inches apart. Leah closed her eyes as he cupped her face softly, their lips met. His cold lips against her warm one. It was brief, soft and gentle. As Jasper pulled back his hand moved to trace the bottom of her mask, before his fingers delicately began to lift the mask.

"Whatcha think you're looking at. So what if I think I'm queen Elizabeth." The song echoed loudly in the gazebo.

Jasper halted, the mask still hiding his mystery girls eyes.

Leah groaned almost painfully. She didn't want it to end, especially not now. "Not now."She grumbled.

"What is it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Leah spoke up as she moved away from Jasper's form.

"Is it past your curfew?" He asked lightly, intending to be humourous about it.

Leah laughed lightly, "It's worse than that." She informed him. "This has been an amazing night. I'm sorry, but thank you for making my night unforgettable. It's been amazing."

With that, Leah took off running down the aisle. She didn't want to look back, she didn't want him to see the regret she had in her eyes though she knew he could feel her disappointment.

"Where are you going?"Jasper called out to her, standing at the entrance of the gazebo, watching her run.

"I'm Late."Leah shouted back at him as she reached the last row of chairs in the area.

"For what?"Jasper asked.

"For Reality." Leah spoke softly but she was sure he heard it. With one last glance at Jasper, she began to run once again back into the dance hall. Stopping only once to get rid of her heels before breaking into another run. She never once looked back, she didn't want to look at the man she was leaving behind.

As she ran only one thought ran in her mind, "Fuck, I'm in love with Jasper Hale."

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:**__ DUN DUN DUN! So there you have it. I put in a lot of detail and fluff in here. Hopefully I played off Jasper well, as well as Leah._

_It's long I know, but it's good no? If not, sorry x 10000000000 and more. Lol. Oh and reference pictures are on my beta's profile. Check out: Authenticvanityaffair _

_Third person was a little bit harder to write from. To be honest, It sort of made me rawr for a while but it helped when I re-envisioned it all when I was writing it._

_Next chapter will be Leah running off, will Jasper catch her?!?_

_I certainly hope so! But that wouldn't make for a great story now would it? ;]_

_Maybe Jazzy should do some chasing after Leah. Hehe. You'll see. _

_And the wonderful kiss was not written in there originally; they weren't supposed to but thanks to _X5 - 452 and authenticvanityaffair _I wanted to give them that small moment. So you have them to thank for that sweet kiss._

_Also want to answer a question; Jasper does not know it is Leah. Obviously in this chapter he's still clueless to it. A few chapters back Alice made a little experiment. Leah used that experiment as her perfume, it alters someone's scent or atleast hides the strong odor of werewolves to be almost human like. Also if you can tell, Jasper hasn't thought of drinking Leah's blood because he doesn't find it appealing because well she's a shapeshifter he doesn't like their blood. _

_As for the cold and warm, well I mentioned that quite a lot in this chapter didn't I? I might have done a foreshadowing, but we'll see. ;] _

_If you REVIEW this story, you get Jasper cookies! Yep yep. _

_Also, I will be at the Chicago Twi-Tour Convention October 2-4. If any of you are attending, TELL ME! I want to see some of you!! I really do! _

_Again **REVIEW!**_

_Oh and sorry no preview, It's all a surprise!!! _

* * *

_PIXIE OUT! CIAO!_


	15. Chapter 14 : I'll Run

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope I still don't own Twilight or the Cinderella stories that this story is based on. I do however own a feisty puppy named Lee-Lee. :]

**CAUTION NOTICE:** Be careful of who you talk to online. Just a little warning because not everyone you meet online will be as sweet as Jasper is in this story. So Please be careful when chatting with people on the internet. This is a safety note for everyone out there. _(Yes I found this necessary because this is a story revolving around meeting online so I found it appropriate)_

_**RATED:**__ T+ for Language. _

**PIXIE'S NOTE:** Hey guys! So here is the deal. Don't kill me!

I have not posted a thing for a few reasons and I am superbly sorry for that.

I started work, and things got mad between balancing work and school.

Not only that, My laptop crashed and I lost 5 chapters of the story. When I had time I sat down and tried my best to write the chapters but nothing came to mind. Until, I was inspired. So I am back and ready to write once again. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I suggest reading back the last chapter or so just so you guys can refresh your memory. :]

**DEDICATED TO:** All my readers and friends. :] I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me, and I hope you like it! –Hands Jasper and Jacob Cookies to everyone- Sorry I don't bake Edward cookies…though he might need the tan :P

**Author's Song Choice :** I'll Run by The Cab

* * *

**A Cinderwolf Story**

_**Chapter 13 : I'll Run**_

_Jasper's POV_

I stood frozen, my heart screamed at me to run after her but my mind was telling me something else. My feet were glued to the ground, my eyes watched her retreating figure. I had to make a choice, would I regret my choice is solely up to me.

My legs began to move, I sprinted with human speed. As much as I wanted to catch her, stop her, take her somewhere we could be alone, I thought against it.

It felt somewhat forbidden for me to reveal myself to her, yet I felt like I knew her. Her scent intoxicated me, it was like nothing I have smelled before. She wasn't my bloodsinger, I had no intentions of draining her life. My intentions however were to live in her arms, feel the warmth of her skin against my icy touch.

I watched as she moved swiftly to the crowd, her shoes in her hands as she pushed her way forcefully.

"Wait!"I called after her. I wanted- no, I needed her. Even a name would suffice, it would be enough for me to find her for another meeting. I knew she stood out of the crowd from the way she carried herself, she was not like other humans I've encountered. She was a creature of her own. Magnificent, elegant, beautiful and will make any man fall to their knees.

She turned to look at me, her hair blowing with the wind. Her eyes locked with mine, her lips parted as if she was going to tell me to catch her. But no words escaped her lips. Instead she turned back to face the direction she was heading, and then she disappeared.

I reached the middle of the dance floor, no sight of her. I was frantic, panicked almost. My eyes scanned the room, hastily looking at each face in the crowd for my princess.

I felt everyones excitement, happiness but my emotions overruled theirs.

I ran a hand through my locks, my lips pressed tight as I continued my search. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I tuned back in with reality.

"Jasper, Calm down. You're making everyone rather paranoid." I heard Edward state, his eyes were filled with concern and I simply nodded. I took a step back from him, my head hung low as I admit defeat with myself.

"I lost her."I whispered softly, my eyes stayed glued to the floor for a moment before I brought them to look at my companion.

I saw him look at a direction instantly,"She's still here." He said nonchalantly.

I followed his eyes, and there I saw her. Talking to the mutt Peter Pan and another in a Zorro costume.

I watched them closely, tuning into her emotions alone. She felt content, worried, rushed. Though I couldn't hear them I knew she was in a hurry to escape the dance and she was asking her companions to go with her before it was late.

"Go after her."I heard Edward whisper softly and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, patting Edward before I began to walk up the grand stairs to her. She saw me, her eyes locking with mine reflected fear, hurt, and love.

"It's time for us to announce the winners of the costume contest!"A pixie voice echoed down the entire hall but my attention was not on Alice it was on her. She was no longer speaking to the boys beside her. Her eyes were on me as I climbed the final steps. Watching my every move as if she was in shock.

Her company turned to face me. Jacob Black had a grin on his face as if he knew something all along. The other boy scowled as if he was ready to tackle me to the ground.

There were but a few steps that separated me from them, I stood frozen as did she and her company. All waiting for someone to make a move. I took one step, waiting for her to do the same but instead she took a step back. She was hiding behind the larger males for protection. Not because she was afraid I would hurt her physically, but because she was afraid to be with me. At least, that is what I have concluded during the past two minutes.

"And the winners are, Oh my! Prince Charming and Cinderella!"Alice's voice rang and before I could take another step towards her, a crowd formed around me pushing me back and away from her. They lead me back down the stairs against my will. I fought against my instincts, I couldn't let the monster inside of me fight.

"Uh oh! Looks like Cinderella's playing hard to get!"Alice sing song. My eyes locked with Alice, in confusion but with a simple nod of the head I turned to look at the sight she meant.

The trio were running up the final flight of stairs to the lobby. She only stopped once to look at me. Something about the look she gave me spoke like a cold winter night, it felt like a goodbye. One that promised no more tomorrows. Her companions stopped as well, looking at me before urging her to hurry.

I knew I had to go after her. I couldn't let her go. I wasn't about to lose her.

"Let go."I spoke sternly to the few who escorted me. I appreciated the thanks and congratulations but I would rather live through one lifetime with my Princess than live through my entire existence knowing I had let love slip right through my fingers all for the title of Prince of the dance.

As I felt their hold on me released, I ran the other way, climbing up the stairs and pushing through those who got in my way. I was not in any way using my inhuman abilities, how I wish I could in a situation like this.

She was disappearing quickly through the lobby. I had one last flight of stairs. I fought hard against using my ability and stop her. I would rather not give her more of a reason to fear being with me.

Then she disappeared to the hall. I ran up the last staircase but something caught my eye. On the middle step, was her cell phone and one of her shoes.

The irony of the moment felt much like the fairytale in those books, but just like that Prince I knew I had to go after her. I picked up the items and ran to the entrance. I looked left; I looked right but no sign. Just a few students who were walking back to the dance and a few leaving the venue.

"She's gone."A womans voice called out to me. She stepped from the shadows, and I sighed in defeat.

I felt her sympathy, but my own emotions washed over me. I felt loneliness, despair, pain, fear, loss and so much more. If I still had a heart in me, it would feel as if it had been ripped from my body and thrown to the sharks.

"She hangs around Jacob Black and a kid with a cape and a mask. How hard would it be to find her?"I heard Rosalie offer. I looked up at her, never once did I see Rosalie offer such compassion for anyone. I suppose playing the part of siblings brought us closer than most could imagine. "Besides, you have her cell phone and one of her shoes. Play the part of Sherlock Holmes, investigate then be Prince Charming and see if the shoe fits. If all else fails, ask the mutt. I'm sure he knows who she is. He just gave her a ride to where ever she's going."

I listened to her intently, she had a point. But somehow I was waiting for someone to tell me to go after her, break the rules and run. Track her scent and find her. Confess how I felt, talk to her, stay with her.

"Why are you not telling me to go after her now?"I finally questioned her.

She shrugged crossing her arms across her chest. "If you wanted to you would've." She responded. "Jasper, we love you. I know I don't show I love this family but I do. I care for everyone not as much as I care about Emmett but I care for them even Bella and Nessie. I care a lot, especially for you. You're like a brother to me. Not just because we play the part but because I feel like we are. Look, I would tell you to go after her but what good would that be when you aren't sure yourself? "

Rosalie took a step closer to me, her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "I think you should take a day or two. Think about what you want to do. Know we all support you no matter what. I'll even put the mutt in a skewer just to get him to talk about who she is and where we can find her if I have to." She laughed. I imagined she pictured the thought in her head. Surely, Edward would help her put the wet dog on a skewer.

"You know what is the right thing to do. In the end, you will be Prince Charming and she will be the Princess. At least, I hope so. It's about time you found someone. I can't stand feeling the empty feeling you feel."She joked.

"Thank you Rosalie."I spoke up. I understood her, she understood me. But never once did Rosalie and I speak like this. Perhaps once when she offered her sympathy when Alice left me but nothing quite like this. "I hope you aren't going soft now."

"Me? Never." She huffed, " I still think you're endangering us but you're entitled to your own love affair like the rest of us, Jasper. Just don't expect me to agree to change her when the time comes. If that time does come." Rosalie finished, taking her hand from my shoulder.

"I know, I'm against it too."I answered sheepishly but honestly. I couldn't fathom the thought of having her innocent life taken away and condemned into monstrosity.

Rosalie chuckled, "Oh please, don't pull an Edward. We all know how you boys are. Hopeless Romantics. You are in love with her. You'll want to spend your entire existence with her because you don't want to part ways with them. So don't tell me this 'I won't turn her, I'm against it. She can grow old and die and I will be with her until then' Bull crap. You'll change her. If not, you'll commit suicide. I would rather you change her than suffer the pain of losing her for all eternity."

"So you will say she should be changed?"I questioned. I wondered if she is giving it a chance, Rosalie was after all against Bella's change. And to this day brings it up when Bella complains about the life she is living.

"No. I will say she shouldn't. She doesn't deserve eternal damnation but you don't deserve to live with the pain. And neither does she."Rosalie answered truthfully. She offered a faint smile before shrugging casually. "I should head back inside. Emmett should be done trying to make a fool of himself by now."

"What's he doing?" I asked, curiously. She began to walk back inside, I took a few steps to follow her but stayed a fairly good distant away from here. The loud music echoed through the hall. Techno I presumed. Something I never expected Renesmee to play.

"Playing the role of a DJ while Nessie enjoys herself."She answered. It answered my question but I stayed quiet. Silence elapsed before she began to speak again, "You should head back inside too. I'm afraid you'll run."

I shook my head, "I would, but I have to think this through. You are right, I have things I have to straighten out with myself before I am ready to go after her. I will be in time. Just not, tonight. Not yet."

I sat down on a nearby bench, placing the shoe next to me and the cell phone on my lap. My head against the wall with my eyes closed. My mind pondered, millions of questions racing through my head. Through the questions I felt deep inside a definite answer- I refused to lose. I would find a way to find her, to be with her.

Was I ready to love? To risk it all for her? Would I be ready to make a decision for her life if time comes?

Tonight was beyond incredible. A night I would cherish for all eternity. But I felt unsatisfied with one night. Would I be selfish if I wanted to have many more of these nights? I wanted her, To love her, to wash away her fears. I wanted to be with her.

I chuckled to myself, I answered all my own questions. I didn't have to think twice about my decision. Rosalie was right, I was not like Edward. I would give her the choice when time comes, regardless of my own thoughts I would do as she pleased.

But that time is far from now, I had to find her. Not tonight, but tomorrow.

I opened my eyes and glanced down at the cell phone in my hand. My thumb graced over the screen as a smile came on my face. The wallpaper on the phone was a beautiful sunset but I couldn't help but notice the small box that indicated she had text messages.

Two from a person nicknamed 'Idiotic Brat', One from 'Annoying prat' and another from 'Airhead boss'.

I looked at it in confusion before shaking my head. The cellphone was not a clue, not yet. Maybe in time it could be but for now it was useless. I slipped it into my pocket before turning my head to glance at the shoe beside me.

The moment I shared with her at our secret place, the way her eyes looked and the way her smile formed. Even through her tan skin I could see I made her blush.

That was it, I had small pieces of who she was, all I needed to do was fit what I remember to those in the student body. My search begins tomorrow.

I swore to myself I would find her. "Have a little faith in me Princess." I whispered before rising from the bench and exiting to my car. And for me the night ended with bliss and promises to her and myself, I will fight to keep.

* * *

**PIXIE'S NOTE: **Ok so it isn't the best chapter. I tried! Like I said, I had an idea I got sort of inspired and I went with it. It's shorter than the last few chapters and definitely not as detailed. It feels like I rushed it and I'm not sure if I executed it well enough for you guys. :/

I wanted to get in Jaspers mind, have it fast paced just like he wouldn't really be thinking straight and just everythings fast because of panic. Then I wanted a little Edward and Jasper moment and A little Jasper and Rosalie moment to show the bond they do have as a family.

But still I think it was quite the fail of a chapter. grrrawr!

In the next chapter you'll see everything back in Leah's POV. Where she's going and how everything is going to go for her. Lot's of drama and finally some MAJOR Sam and Leah action!

This is Jasper's thoughts on the night, Next chapter is all Leah's so it's good. You get to see her mixed reaction and how ------ flips! ;) I won't spoil the next chapter. I gotta leave ya hanging remember?

Hopefully this chapter wasn't a complete disaster. I hope it's tolerable. I'm probably going to go back to this later and do another set of edits and changes. Hehe.

But! I will make up for this epic fail of a chapter in the next Chapter I swear!! And It won't take months to update either. Pinky promise.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! :] :] :]**

PS. I'm developing another story somewhat like Cinderwolf. It's called _Avatar: Pandora's Twilight_. It's another Leah/Jasper fic so be sure to go and read that and tell me what you think. :] You can find it in my profile.

For Now, PIXIE OUT!


End file.
